Changing the Game
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: Following the battle on the bridge, Musubi's personality has completely disappeared, leaving Yume in charge of her body. Minato is stricken with grief over the loss of his most precious Sekirei, but finds comfort in the arms of Number 08. Still, how will can they hope to keep Musubi's dream alive when Minaka forcibly appoints Minato and his team as the new Discipline Squad!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, or any characters, major concepts, or logos associated with the series. This fan story is made for fun, not profit.

The sound of footsteps echoed softly across the bridge as a new figure floated through the foggy night. Minato looked up in surprise, having dreaded this moment since the moment this mission began. His Sekirei had given their all to help Haruka and Kuno escape the city limits, but after defeating the Discipline Squad's two enforcers, they were hardly in the position to deal with this new threat.

Karasuba walked towards them as if she hadn't a care in the world, with her eyes closed and a deceptively calm smile. "You're back, just like I thought." She mused out loud. "Isn't that right, Number 08?"

"You're looking well, Karasuba." Musubi returned the greeting, her mannerisms displaying the same nonchalance.

"Why thank you… I'm so happy to see you again, but there's something I've been wanting to do for quite some time." The Black Sekirei opened her eyes and grinned with a sense of malice, her right hand unsheathing the katana at her hip.

"I do not wish to fight you! There's no point in throwing your life away so needlessly when you have yet to discover the joys of true love."

Without another word, Karasuba grasped the hilt of her weapon with both hands and swung her blade in a series of complicated thrusts, forcing her opponent to dodge. Minato watched in horror as one of the most precious people in his world walked the razor's age between life and death, her beautiful body gracefully swaying with the flow of the Black Sekirei's sword. Stripped to her panties and standing with one arm covering her bosom, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Even amidst the chaos of battle, Minato found himself eying Musubi's elegant form.

"Please, don't hurt her!" the black haired Ashikabi called out, knowing that the enemy was deaf to his requests.

"Minato, stay out of this… You cannot interfere!" his Sekirei ordered with a firm glare.

He winced at the sound of her tone, wondering if he had been imagining things. The sound of her voice was clearly of the girl he had come to know, but the inflection was more reminiscent of something he might've heard from Tsukiumi. Minato grit his teeth and attempted to stand, but realized that his leg had been injured from the debris caused by their earlier battle between with Benitsubasa and Haihane.

Musubi's eyes darted towards her Ashikabi in concern, but her attention was quickly diverted by the thrust of a sword. She flipped backwards as the blade came inches from puncturing her face, and retaliated by placing her hand hands together and thrusting them forward in a powerful swinging motion, causing a ball of energy to form in her hands. She let out a loud cry before releasing the orb, the resulting explosion forcing Karasuba to change direction mid-step.

She broke into a dive and rolled across the uneven ground, landing on her feet with the same sense of unshakable madness dancing in her eyes. "Isn't this fun, Yume? To think that we have both been given the chance to finish what began all those years ago."

"I only wanted you to experience the same happiness that all Sekirei are born to experience."

The Black Sekirei lowered her katana slowly, prompting her opponent to relax. "Going on about that again, I see… You never change, do you?"

"Neither have you? After so long I had hoped you would have begun to discover these feelings for yourself, but it pains me to say that you have not."

"If that is all you have to say, then I am wholeheartedly disappointed. For all the time we served together on the battlefield, it would appear you never truly understood me as a person."

"No one deserves to be denied the chance as true love, not even you! That is the reason I never agreed to fight you in the past!"

"And because of these misguided principles, you gave your soul to this weak-hearted girl and allowed her to carry on the same sentiments. In the end, all it did was lead poor Musubi to her own destruction."

Karasuba pointed to the large-breasted body Yume was occupying, her battle-hungry expression fading for an instant.

The dark-haired Ashikabi lying several yards away wracked his mind to understand what was going on, but found himself completely lost. One moment Musubi had been lying dead on the ground, and the next she was overpowering the entire Discipline Squad with minimal effort. In that instant it almost seemed like she had become someone else entirely, an idea supported by her conversation with the Black Sekirei.

Karasuba glanced over at Minato's injured form with a nonchalant expression before directing her gaze back at Yume. "I saw how you were concerned by that man's physical well-being. Because of that, your attention wavered for an instant, and as a result you placed yourself in a vulnerable position."

"That man's is what woke my slumbering spirit from the deepest recesses of Musubi's heart. The pure affection he has for his Sekirei is what gives them strength!"

"So that pathetic creature means that much to you, does he?"

"You still don't understand." Yume shook her head with disdainful expression.

"Perhaps if I place that bumbling Ashikabi in danger, you'll be willing to fight me to the death? Is that what I must do to get you to fight me at full strength?"

"It pains me to say this, but it's clear to me that you never will never comprehend the warm feeling of happiness that comes with experiencing the love of another!"

"I'm a little surprised it took you this long to catch on. You were always naïve, but I never took you for the stupid type." The gray-haired Sekirei pointed the end of her sword at the boy. "The choice is yours!"

Although he trembled at the sight of her sword, Minato refused to back down. "You're still injured, Musubi! Don't let her goad you into this."

"Don't let that boy make your decisions for you, because no matter what choice you make, mine will remain the same." Karasuba grasped her weapon menacingly.

"Stay back!" Yume screamed, her neck turning just in time to catch sight of her opponent's blade.

Yume intercepted a sword slash from the opponent, catching the blade with her bare hands and sending Karasuba flying with an energized kick. The mad swordswoman crumpled under the force of the blow, her body smashing cleanly through one of the iron supports of the railroad bridge on which they fought. She hit the ground with a resounding crash, a look of malicious happiness dancing in her red eyes.

She grasped her mid-section and stumbled forward, taking a moment to cough up a mouthful of blood before standing up straight once more. "You're as strong as I remember… Even trapped in that child's body, I wouldn't want you to be anything less!"

Yume glanced at the dark-haired ronin with a sad smile. "Forgive me, Minato."

W-What are you apologizing for?" he stammered, fighting back the tears that had been running down his face since Musubi's apparent death.

Without another word, she struck him in the back with the side of her hand, painlessly knocking him out. "I know you've been watching… Come out, now!" she ordered to an unseen presence.

In a matter of seconds, a voluptuous woman with long dark hair wearing a short Chinese dress descended from above, a swirl of flower blossoms drifting in the tunnel of wind surrounding her delicate form.

"Can't a girl kick back with a bottle of sake in peace?" Kazehana replied with a note of boredom.

"From within Musubi, I could sense that your strong feelings of love for this man." Yume gestured to the unconscious boy lying at her feet.

"Oh dear… You're making a lot of assumptions for someone who was laid out on the ground only a few minutes prior."

"Take him far away from here and do not look back." She stated firmly.

Kazehana gently reached down and lifted Minato, using her own body to support his weight. "I'm not big on charity, but it looks like you've got your hands full right now. Plus, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy onto a battlefield with that one on the move." Her eyes settled on the Black Sekirei for a moment.

"Just Go!" Yume screamed as she turned her back on the duo, instead shifting all attention onto the enemy.

The Black Sekirei watched Kazehana glide through the air using the power of the wind, her expression both contented and uncaring at the same time. She lazily cracked her shoulder back into place before taking a fighting stance, the moon's feeble light glimmering across the surface of her katana.

"Glad that little distraction is over with. Now we can get down to business."

"Sekirei Number 08, Yume, accepts your challenge!" the other woman replied.

"You have no idea how long I've longed to hear those words." Karasuba spoke calmly, but her eyes betrayed signs of a long withheld hatred. "Now let us kill each other to determine who is the strongest once and for all!"

Several Hours Later

Minato opened his eyes and shook his head to clear it, only to be pulled into a woman's arms and almost crushed to death by the embrace seconds later. He blinked cluelessly before gaining his bearings, a familiar scent filling his nostrils as a large pair of breasts pressed still harder into his torso. Although it took him a second to figure out what was going on, the sight of long blond hair and a black dress completely snapped him back to his senses.

"Tsukiumi!" he panted, too surprised to return her sentiments.

"Thou art very irresponsible to have caused thy wife so much worry and strife! Especially after seeing thee being carried in the arms of that loathsome drunkard, Number 03. Musubi should not have entrusted that foul woman with thy safety! She is not even among your Sekirei!"

"What does Kazehana have to do with this? Am I missing something?" Minato played over the events in his mind from the bridge, but was still unable to make full sense of it.

"Make no mistake, you will make this up to me!" the water Sekirei ordered, her expression intensifying as she shook his injured form. "If not, I shall personally make thy life a living Hell until the rooster crows at midnight!"

"Of course, anything you want!" the bewildered Ashikabi replied before quickly realizing the ramifications of his own daring. Upon seeing her rapidly reddening face, he noted their position and blushed deeply. "Um, what I really meant to say was…"

Her expression softened as she pulled away. "You needn't worry, I have no intention of taking that which is not offered from my husband."

"Really!?" Minato raised his head with a smile, looking much more comfortable than before.

Tsukiumi grit her teeth, a small vein on her forehead pulsing. "No, I shall first earn thy favor over those lowly trollops, and defeat them in battle when the time is right! I swear this on my good name!" she replied, clenching her fists.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now." Minato paled considerably, the pain from his injuries suddenly returning. He took the momentary pause as chance to relax his aching joints before speaking again. "So, where exactly are we right now, anyway?"

"This place is a hospital privately owned and operated by MBI. Shortly after Number 3 brought you back to us, Matsu suggested I take you back to this place for recovery. After all, the services here are free to anyone participating in Minaka's plan, whether they be Sekirei or Ashikabi."

"I guess that explains a lot… So how long have I been out of it now?"

"A few hours at the most… Although, I am ashamed to admit to have received minor treatment myself! Weakness does not become a Sekirei, especially one who desires to be the strongest!"

"You don't need to fell that way, especially since Haruka and Kuno managed to escape…"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Your safety is all that matters in my eyes, and they're contribution proved minimal at best."

"I know you didn't agree with what they were trying to do, and yet you fought so hard back at the bridge. I figured maybe you understood what was really at stake."

"Well of course I did." She snapped with a note of irritability. "Still, I advice you keep in mind that anything that transpired during that time was to protect the life of my husband, not that of those cowards who would flee rather than fight."

Before either of them could add to the situation, another person entered the room, causing both of its occupants to tense up. "I figured you would've called me as soon as he woke up, although it seems like you two would rather get cozy together."

"What business of this is yours, Number 03?" the Tsukiumi drew herself up to her full height.

"Nothing really, but I'm in a hurry right now and I figured this would be the best time to walk in." Kazehana placed a hand on her hip and swiveled them seductively before approaching the side of the bed. "I have something I would like to discuss with you, Minato."

"Away from him, intruding wench!" Tsukiumi exclaimed, only to be pushed away by a tiny, but strong movement of air.

The black-haired boy looked up at the newcomer, trying to avoid staring at wind Sekirei's ample bosom. "Sure Kazehana, what do you need from me?"

"I saw what you were willing to do back on the bridge in order to protect those closest to you." The older woman turned her back to him for a moment before smiling to herself. "In a way, you've proven yourself more of a man than he ever was…" she murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Minato replied with a bewildered look, having not heard the last part clearly.

Kazehana continued as if she hadn't said it. "You care deeply for those around you, and are willing to put the lives of others before your own… Watching your acts of kindness have led me to an important decision that has weighed on my heart since the day we met."

"Um… I see." With some embarrassment, the boy remembered the day he woke up to find her naked in his bed. He would be lying if he said that it wasn't a turn-on, although due to his nature, he wasn't particularly proud of his own perversions. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Only you." The wind Sekirei replied as she leaned forward, their lips meeting mid-way.

The water Sekirei opened her mouth to protest, but the sight of large glowing wings silenced her for the moment. A brilliant light burst from the couple as Kazehana deepened the kiss, a large gust of wing sending several papers scattering around the room. Tsukiumi held down the front of her dress, but the back folds fluttered in the swirling winds, revealing the sight of her lacy pure white undergarments.

"Sekirei Number 3, Kazehana." The wind Sekirei smiled lovingly at her new partner while finding his surprised expression rather cute in an innocent. "I'm yours now and forever, do not forget, my beloved Ashikabi."

"MINATO!" Tsukiumi screamed, causing the sink across the room to rattle dangerously. "Get thee away from that tramp at once, or thy life is forfeit!"

"No need to kill the poor man just for falling for the charms of a beautiful woman. After all, it was me who kissed him." Kazehana taunted with a chiding expression.

"Which makes this foul act of adultery all the more disgraceful! Not to mention you had the nerve to do so in front of his real wife!"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Miss Panty-flash."

The water Sekirei raised her hand, causing an orb of water to appear. "I shall teach thee a lesson for dishonoring a noble marriage!

Minato waved his hands in front of his body with a fearful expression. "Can't we save this for some other time… Like when I'm not in the hospital."

"Do not believe I have forgotten you effrontery! I shalt deal with you once this one has tasted my wrath!"

"Only Number 1 and the Game Master possess that kind of authority over me!" Kazehana turned to face her with a stony expression, her actions causing the windows to fly open in anticipation. "Go ahead and make your move, Miss Panty-flash."

"Cease calling me by that undignifying name, or I shall murder thee!"

"Stop!" the injured man rose from his bed and stood between them, his action causing the two Sekirei to cease their attacks. Realizing that all eyes were on him, Minato swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to address the issue. "Please, there's no need for this! There's nothing to be gained by getting into a fight."

Tsukiumi's sour expression did not change, but she half-heartedly dispelled the water attack. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is correct. Now that the contract is complete, there is no longer any point in objecting to this marriage."

"I suppose if blondie can accept the reality of this, then I should be willing to do the same."

"Just because I do not intend to engage thee, does not mean thou hast escaped my ire any more than any of Minato's other concubines!"

"This wouldn't be the first time for me." Kazehana walked across the room and picked up her empty bottle of sake that had fallen onto the floor in the confusion. She turned it over in her hands and shook it before sighing loudly. "Oh, and Tsukiumi here owes me a replacement for this expensive number."

Tsukiumi folded her arms and pouted. "Do not think for a second that I shall fund thy habits."

The sound of a door opening quickly interrupted the conversation as a fourth person entered the room. She was a slim woman wearing a white lab coat, black pants, a collar shirt, and a matching tie. Her most striking features were her short silver hair and cold gray eyes, a thin pink scar running horizontally over the surface of her left eyelid. The woman approached Minato's bedside with a neutral smile, causing the boy's eyes to widen with recognition.

"I'll see you later, Minato…" Kazehana gave her Ashikabi's shoulder a light squeeze before turning to leave, never even sparing the woman a glance.

The newcomer flipped through some papers on her clipboard. "You've sustained some minor scrapes, but for the most part it seems like you survived that ordeal without any serious injuries. Considering what happened at the bridge, I say you should consider yourself very fortunate."

Minato struggled to find his voice for a second. "Wait a minute… Mom!"

"Did you just call her mom!?" Tsukiumi shouted, looking equally lost for words.

Takami ignored the blonde Sekirei, instead focusing only on her son. "Seems like you've lost a little weight, haven't you? Have you been eating right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He rubbed the back of his head and fell back onto his pillow,, the trauma of the day's events finally overwhelming him. After taking a second to collect his thoughts, he realized just how odd the situation was. "Come to think of it, what the heck are you doing here, anyway?"

Tsukiumi shifted her focus to the gray-haired woman immediately. "Takami! If he calls thee mom, that must mean that must mean you are…"

Minato glanced between them confusedly. "Wait! How you guys both know each other?"

"Uh well… Let me think about this… Where should I begin?" his mother paused for a second before addressing her son. "I told you I worked for a pharmaceutical company, didn't I Minato?"

"Come to think of it, you never did go over the details of your employment."

"It was all a lie, and I apologize for deceiving you." She reached into her pocket, removing an identification card. "MBI Sekirei Plan senior staff- Takami Sahashi. Due to extenuating circumstances, I've been given permission to tell you what I do for a living."

"You work for MBI!?" he reiterated with a blank expression.

Takami nodded in agreement. "I serve as an administrator of the Sekirei Plan, but there will be time for us to talk about that later. Right now I have something important to ask you?"

"I see… What is it?"

"I would like to ask you for your own account of what happened to Musubi at the bridge. Please tell me what you remember."

The dark-haired Ashikabi quivered at the thought. "Her Sekirei symbol disappeared, and after that her body started glowing. After she sprang back to life, her personality changed, and a strange crest appeared on her body."

"The new symbol that appeared on her body bore the Number 8, and she identified herself as a Sekirei named Yume." Tsukiumi stroked her chin pensively. "The sight and experience were impossible to comprehend. I know not what to think…"

"Speaking of which, where's Musubi right now? I remember her fighting the Discipline Squad, but since we're all here I figured she would have come back by now as well." He paused for a moment before gasping at the thought. "Please don't tell me she…"

Takami sighed in response to his reaction. "Believe it or not I was just about to get to that part."

"Please, just tell me she's all right!"

"The situation is a bit more complicated than that, but I'll begin by telling you that she confided to me a similar account of the events on the bridge earlier this evening. I only asked for your own depiction in order to confirm that she was telling the truth."

"Do you know what happened to Musubi? What was that strange light, and why did she change so drastically during that battle. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Incidentally she made it out of that battle on the bridge as the victor." His mother took a deep breath and she struggled to put the situation into words. "I can tell you that Musubi is physically alive, but this change you noticed during her battle with Number 04 may prove most troubling."

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asked with mingled sense of worry and relief.

"Due to the most unusual circumstances surrounding this case, I believe it might be a better idea if I allow her to explain personally." She resisted the urge to light a cigarette in her son's hospital room before motioning to Tsukiumi. "I suggest Number 09 come with me for the time being so that we can reassess you injuries."

"It is an outrage to be separated from thy husband, especially with his body in this current condition." The water Sekirei protested.

Takami face contorted into an insane glare, her voice rising wildly. "Is that any way to speak to your future mother-in-law!?" she hollered, causing the blonde to sink back in fear.

"Of course not! I am sorry for being so impolite." Tsukiumi found herself bowing fearfully, not knowing how a human woman was able to exude such a frightening aura. The water Sekirei scrambled across the room before glancing back at her Ashikabi. "If thou dost need me for anything, shout and I shall come."

"Thanks Tsukiumi." Minato replied nervously.

"After I'm finished with her, there are other matters that I need to attend to, so I won't be able to visit you again tonight." Takami replied, using her opposite hand to usher the Sekirei through the door. She gave her son a casual wave before following suit. "I'll see you later Minato…"

Once they had gone, Minato was alone with his thoughts once again. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. In this short span of time he had seen the girl he loved most die before his eyes and return to life, obtained the love of another beautiful woman whom he never would have dreamed would feel that way about him, risked his life for that of his friends, and learned the truth about his mother's career. Had it not been such a shock to his system, the weight of it all might've caused him to pass out again.

He took a deep breath as the door opened again, the initial sight of Musubi's visage calming his fragile nerves. Although happy to see her, the absence of his Sekirei's cheerful smile and bubbly demeanor somehow resonated with him in a way that he could not fully understand. Judging by previous experiences, Minato expected her to pull him into a bone-crushing hug and suffocate him with her bosom, but to his surprise she merely sat down in the chair beside him and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you weren't badly hurt in that incident. You have my apologies if I was a little rough with you back there, but I wanted to ensure your safety by any means necessary."

"Don't worry about it, I've been through way worse before." He shuffled into a sitting position and did his best to return her smile. "In any case, I'm just glad you're all right. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't recovered."

The girl tensed up at the use of that name, her demeanor becoming rigid. She grasped her knees and began squeezing them to relieve the tension that had formed in her limbs, the shadow of her hair falling over her eyes.

This sudden change did not go unnoticed by Minato. "Was it something I said? Are you okay, Musubi?"

"I'm not Musubi…" the girl replied suddenly, quietly working to maintain her sense of calm. "At least, not anymore."

"I know a lot of weird things happened back there when that crest appeared and you said some strange thing, but it looks like you made it out just fine." The girl shook her head sternly before making eye contact with her Ashikabi, and in that single moment he somehow knew she wasn't lying.

As if sensing his thoughts, she decided to elaborate. "Sekirei Number 88, the one you know as Musubi, was deactivated during her battle with the Discipline Squad on the bridge. The person controlling this body right now Sekirei Number 08, Yume."

For the umpteenth time that night, Minato struggled with his words while trying to hold back his tears. "How can this be possible? What happened to Musubi?"

"I will try to answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities, although what has transpired tonight is something beyond the realm of normality even for Sekireis."

"This isn't real!" Minato grasped the sides of his head, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "You can't look exactly like Musubi and not be her. It just doesn't make any sense!"

Yume watched him with a sorrowful expression before grasping his fingers in her own, the action silencing his cries for the moment. Despite being able to feel the same sadness deep within her own heart, she forced a smile in an attempt to calm him down. It felt odd sharing such an intimate moment with someone who was technically a stranger, but at the same time the gesture felt somehow natural to them both. Minato looked up at his Sekirei and nodded resolutely, deciding to hear her out.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell me."

She slowly pulled away before placing her hands in her lap. "Perhaps I should begin by telling you how Musubi and I became connected." Yume paused and waited for him to nod before beginning her story. "It all started several years ago when Musubi was still a child…"

FLASHBACK

_The Black Sekirei proceeded down the halls of an underground facility, casually strolling along as if there wasn't a care in the world. It had been her wrap up some issues that MBI had recently encountered, and at the same time she found it dreadfully amusing. Several men wielding guns fired a flurry of bullets in her direction, but the gray-haired woman remained untouched by the onslaught as she closed in on their position, effortlessly killing one man after another with a few swings of her blade._

_Inside another halls within the same laboratory, her partner was facing the same troubles, but due to her much less violent nature, she refused to strike them down. Using her vastly superior agility, Number 08 quickly disarmed the soldiers and smashed their weapons with her bare hands, causing the gunmen to flee in terror. _

"_She's still coming!" one of the gunmen shouted, his eye widening in terror. "She's not human!" _

"_Blow her away!" another man screamed, causing the others to continue their assault. _

_Yume sidestepped the machinegun ammunition with superhuman speed, her movements appearing as a blur in the darkness to the hapless humans. Once they had all been knocked out, she proceeded into the next room where a child lay strapped to a metal table connected to several devices be a series of wires. It disgusted the Sekirei to see one of her own kind treated like nothing more than a guinea pig. _

_She pressed a button to release the metallic binds and lifted the girl in her arms before departing the lab. As she carried the child into the open air, they were greeted by the terrible site of countless bodies lying dead. There had to be dozens of men piled together without a shred of dignity for the departed, some of the corpses mangled while others had been completely decapitated by the Black Sekirei. _

_"Took you long enough, Yume… It's too bad for them you weren't here to stop me. So I ended up killing them all" Karasuba greeted with a pleasant smile, her tone leaving the impression that they might've been talking about the weather. "Unfortunately it was a rather boring affair. Humans are far too weak. They truly are an unnecessary species. Wouldn't you agree?"_

END FLASHBACK

"The kid you rescued that day was Musubi, wasn't it?"

"She was very badly injured from the treatment she received in that horrible place, and the prospects of her survival seemed all but lost." Yume nodded slowly, staring at Musubi's body for a moment. "I gave her my tama to ensure that this child would survive, and was somehow happy even knowing that by giving this girl a chance, I had also sacrificed my own existence."

Minato closed his eyes for a moment before asking the question that was burning on the tip of his tongue. "What exactly was that thing that you gave Musubi, and why was it so important."

"A Sekirei's tama is the core of their existence… It is what allows them to live and grants them the superhuman powers that you have witnessed. In a way, it is essentially what you humans would refer to as a soul."

"But why would you…" he began.

"No one deserves to be denied the chance of finding true love, and I was willing to give anything to prevent Musubi from experiencing that fate." Yume smiled again, looking suddenly cheerful. "Seeing the feelings you expressed for your Sekirei, I know that I made the right decision all those years ago."

"I'm glad you approve." He replied, his smile wavering as his thoughts returned to the original topic. "Although, that still doesn't explain what happened to Musubi."

"The truth of the matter is that Musubi was defeated by Number 105 during that battle on the bridge. As a result, she was forcibly deactivated.

"If you died the day Musubi was rescue, how could be here now."

Yume smiled again. "My essence remained inside of her all this time. Once her sense of self was essentially rendered comatose, your love for her awoke my personality from the recesses of her soul." Seeing his uncomfortable expression, she found it hard to continue. "I sensed the pure feelings of affection, and the desire to protect you caused me to surface."

Minato gave sharp intake of breath, his mind only focused on one thing. "What about Musubi!?" he asked, silently dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid she has been lost, just like any other Sekirei who loses a battle while participating in the game."

"Please… If you ever cared for either of us, give Musubi her body back!" Minato stammered, his outer wall of rationality beginning to deteriorate.

"If I chose to return to the recesses of her soul, this body would be without a mind, and Number 88 would cease functioning completely." She explained, quietly pitying that she was unable to grant his wish. Seeing the quiet tears streaming down his face made her heart sore. "As we are now, I cannot do anything for her, but if you win the game then the damages may be undone."

Her words seemed to bring back a trace of his former composure "You mean Musubi can be saved."

"Yes… Not just her, but every Sekirei who has been deactivated and separated from the ones they love."

"Musubi always said that was her dream." He replied, a shadow of nostalgia creeping onto his face. After pondering for a moment, a sense of strength returned to him. "I may have lost her, but everyone else I care about is still here. For their sake, I won't let this happen again. I will win this game, and do what she always wanted."

Yume stood up suddenly, her own spirit returning. "You have a strong heart, Minato Sahashi." She began, with a tender expression. "You also have me by your side, and I will do my best to assist my Ashikabi in any way possible."

"But you already said that Musubi was gone. It was her who chose me, but I had never winged you."

Much to her Ashikabi's embarrassment, she opened the front of Musubi's outfit, revealing her bodily crest different from all other Sekirei. "Musubi and I share the same vessel, and the mark you made on her body upon kissing her has awoken the very same power within me."

She grasped his hand and placed in on her heart, making the boy blush. "What're you doing?"

"I can feel the love you had for her coursing through your veins, and it still lingers on within this body. You are my Ashikabi, just as you were hers. I know I cannot replace Musubi in your heart, but I will do whatever it is you desire in the hopes that one day I too can partake in those same feelings of love and affection."

Minato hesitated for a moment before standing up, taking a deep breath as he leaned in to kiss her. In every case so far he had been kissed by his Sekirei, but despite having technically winged her before, he could find no other way to express how grateful he was to this woman standing in front of him. As he pressed his lips to hers, Yume couldn't help but embrace her new Ashikabi, the reaction causing a pair of wings to emerge from her back the way all Sekirei did when such contact was made with their destined one.

"I am Sekirei Number 08, the Sekirei of Fate…" Yume replied, a small blush coming to her borrowed cheeks. She was clearly reacting to him, just like Musubi had before her. "I promise that no matter what happens from here on out, I will not stop until all of the Sekirei that have been separated from their loved ones are free once more."

"Thank you, Yume…" he whispered with a nervous smile, a sense of all encompassing hope filling his heart.

Meanwhile…

Several miles away at MBI's headquarters, a well-dressed man had just entered his superior's office. Known as a clear in the company's pharmaceutical department, Natsuo Ichinomi was also appointed the Ashikabi of the Third Generation Discipline Squad by the company's president. Despite the title he had never truly had any deep emotional ties with any of his Sekirei, although Number 105 had consistently worked hard to catch his eye. However, unfortunately for her he had never really been attracted to woman.

Sitting behind the desk in front of him was a man with wild ivory colored hair, wearing glasses and a high-collared lab coat. A sense of madness emanated from the man, but those closest to him had long learned to tolerate his dangerous eccentricities. Being the president of the world's largest corporation made him a man to be trifled with and feared, especially by those he considered to be his enemies.

Hiroto Minaka stood up with an oddly cheerful smile. "Hello Natsuo, I'm guessing you came to tell me about what happened during that little fiasco on the bridge."

"I did… I recently received word that all three members of the current Discipline Squad were themselves terminated by an opponent during the battle. I regret we were unable to do anything more about it. You have my sincerest apologies."

"Don't apologize for something that was beyond you control. This is merely the hand of destiny playing its role, although it appears from the hand he chose to deal that your own role in the Age of the Gods is over for the time being."

"You're not upset by this news?"

The company's chairman let out a jolly laugh. "Come now Natsuo, you honestly think I wasn't aware of this before you told me?" He wagged his gloved finger like a parent addressing their child. "Nothing is beyond my realm of knowledge as far as MBI is concerned. You of all people should know that by now!"

"I have one more thing to give you, sir." Natsuo stepped forward and placed a sealed envelope on his superior's desk. "Takami recently issued this report containing all of the information that they were able to find regarding this incident. I was told to deliver it to you personally."

Minaka opened the document and skimmed through the contents quickly, his face lighting up all of a sudden. "In light of this change of pace, it appears the situation has just become far more interesting for everyone!"

"Since you seem preoccupied, I should probably be going." The clerk turned on his heel and prepared to leave.

"I just came up with a fantastic idea!" the president leap on his desk, pointing towards the ceiling in a dramatic fashion. "It seems that some of my little birds have caused a new wheel of fate to turn, and who better to usher in that change than the ones who caused it… Hahahahaha! "

Natsuo left the room without a single glance back, knowing that his boss had just come up with something that was bound to ruin the lives of everyone involved. At the same time, his own involvement in the Sekirei plan had ceased, but he pitied whoever the person was that had caught Minaka's interest.

Note to Readers: This is my first time writing a Sekirei fanfiction, although I've being writing fanfiction on here for a while now. In any case, I hope this wasn't too bad a beginning. Normally my chapters are longer, but this one was just an experiment to see if the story is worth continuing. In any case, I hope you guys liked it.

Took some time to figure out how to write Yume, considering how little she appears in the series. I even re-watched some anime episodes to get the right feel for the story, since it's the first time I've written using this series as a basis. Sorry for any typos or errors in spelling or grammar, but I as usual I typically write this story late at night.

I could use some feedback… Any thoughts or ideas are welcome, although if you just plain hated it, I would rather not see any flames. If you want anything to happen or have any predictions of what could happen, please contribute. I've got some ideas, but it always helps to hear from other people. I can't tell you how many times I've incorporated ideas from reviewers in my fanfiction stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destiny's Gambit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, or any characters, major concepts, or logos associated with the series. This fan story is made for fun, not profit.

"Your return was miraculous to say the least, but can I trust you?" Takami took a puff from her cigarette with a dismal expression, gently tapping the end to disperse the ashes.

"I promise to do everything in my power to ensure the safety of Minato and the others." Yume rested her hands on her knees and nodded firmly, carefully eying the woman sitting behind the desk.

A nostalgic expression crossed the face of MBI's assistant director. "I see you haven't changed."

"It's funny you would say that, since Karasuba made the same statement back on the bridge. I personally take it as a compliment."

Since it was only a matter of hours before Minato's release from the hospital, his mother had taken the liberty of talking with Number 08 before allowing the newly reactivated Sekirei to leave with her son. Part of the reason was to ensure that her loyalties were in the right place, but at the same time she felt it was imperative to ensure that this was indeed Yume and not some type of identity disorder created by the deceased Sekirei's core. Judging by their conversation so far and certain memories she carried of the original S-Plan, Takami was certain that the person sitting before her was the real deal.

Takami placed a hand on the surface of her desk. "Normally this wouldn't be my concern, but the boy was always too weak and dependent to help himself, let alone provide for others. Are you up to the task?"

"You seem to have so little faith in him, despite being his mother." Yume replied with a serious expression, the gesture looking out of place on Musubi's face. After pausing or a moment, she raised her right hand and placed it above her heart. "From inside of this child, I sensed great love and devotion between Minato and the others. I understand why they chose him as their beloved, and in some ways, I have come to love him just as Musubi did."

"At the very least it seems he can rely on you. I trust you plan on escorting him back to Maison Izumo once I sign the release form?"

"Of course… As his Sekirei, it is my duty to do all I can for Minato. In any case, I look forward to spending time getting to know my Ashikabi."

Takami removed the cigarette in her mouth and exhaled, her action releasing a plume of smoke into the air. "Nevertheless, I advise you to be careful in the meantime. No doubt my report has reached Minaka by this point, which means he's aware of the strange phenomena that occurred on the bridge and the termination of the Third Generation Discipline Squad."

"Exactly what does this have to do with us?"

"Apparently this long absence has dulled your sense of danger." The older woman replied with a slightly condescending note. "That bastard thinks of the Sekirei Plan as one giant game. Since your reemergence is such an unusual case, he may try to turn you into a commodity, or figure out a way of pitting players against you in the game."

The Sekirei's expression became more innocent. "But why would he do that?"

"Since you left, the project has changed into a giant elimination tournament in which all Sekireis are pitted against each other in one giant Battle Royal. He's turned the superhuman abilities of your kind into an event for his own amusement."

"But to pit people against each other that have met an fallen in love… It's just too horrible to put into words." She clenched her fists. "How could you have gone along with something like this?"

"A lot has changed since you time as Chief of the Discipline Squad, and even back then Minaka was beginning to scheme." Takami answered bluntly, her face remaining impassive. "I'm sure you saw the members of the Third Generation unit during that battle. They are the ones bred through the nature of the new S-Plan."

Number 08 looked away for a moment, her eyes casting sense a sorrow. "They had no love in their hearts, just like Karasuba.

"Those three were known for attacking both Sekirei and Ashikabi alike, despite the latter being against the rules of the game. Perhaps now you can understand just how far things have moved without you."

"It pains me to know that such Sekirei were born into this word only to revel in the destruction of their enemies." Yume placed a hand on her heart. "I never took you for the type to take pleasure in needless violence. Why allow this?"

Takami slammed her hands down in annoyance, her cigarette falling out of her mouth. "You honestly think I don't know everything that's happening out there?"

"Then why not stop it!? You can't be the only person who hates watching them fight for the president's amusement."

"If we had the capacity to stop Minaka's insanity, I would do it in a heartbeat. As the situation stands right now, I can only hope that the innocent people forced to participate in this game make it out alive and undamaged by the psychological games he's been playing with their emotions."

Yume stood up abruptly and turned her back on the other woman, pausing mid-step as she prepared to leave the room. "I suppose it's only natural, since we've all done things we're not proud of." She began in a flat tone. "With Minato's help, I believe we may be able to make things right again."

Although his mother didn't lash out, her mannerisms indicated a sense of skepticism. "I watched him grow up and have seen Minato's inadequacies holding him down his entire life. It may not be wise to put your faith in him when so many lives are at stake, that is my honest opinion."

"Say whatever you want, but I'm willing to take that bet." She opened the door, sparing a glance over her shoulder. Yume's expression remained genuine and cheerful as she locked gazes with the other woman. "When this is over, we'll see which one of us was right."

The scarred woman stomped her cigarette into cinders on the floor, a long sigh allowing all of her built up tension to escape. "I was hoping that my son wouldn't become involved in the Sekirei Plan, but it's completely out of my hands at this point."

Number 08 nodded firmly. "You're posturing doesn't fool me. Underneath all of this you are still a mother at heart." The older woman furrowed her eyebrows in contempt, but Yume continued without pause. "Rest assured that I will ensure his safety from now on, even if it costs me my own life."

Takami appeared to be irritated by the other woman's audacity, but at the same time she had expected no less from the Second Generation Disciplinary Chief. Yume was incredibly kind and courteous for the most part, but at the same time she possessed a strong conviction and open-heartedness that made her both incredibly honest yet hard to dislike at the same time. Although the last comment had irked her, she quietly wondered how long her son would take to accept this sudden change.

She sat back down and took a moment to clear her thoughts before going through the latest set of reports on her desk. With such a dangerous game going on, there was a large chance of people turning up injured or dead, and Minaka had given her the inglorious responsibility of cleaning up the messes. Picking up another paper, she read off the name of a Sekirei that had been slain in battle the previous night, the thought bringing a frown to her lips.

"I hope you can make good on that promise, Number 08." She murmured, speaking just loud enough for herself to hear.

Several Hours Later…

"Sounds like you've been through quite a bit, Yume." Minato commented.

The Sekirei smiled at the use of her name, but quickly resumed the conversation. "There's a lot of details I probably shouldn't tell you, but acting as the leader of the Discipline Squad gave me the chance to gain a lot of battle experience."

Following his release from the hospital, Yume had personally taken it upon herself to accompany him home. Since the two were now bonded just like any other Sekirei and Ashikabi, she thought it was a good opportunity to get to know him better, not through Musubi's feelings and emotions, but through her own eyes. So far, she found Minato to be genuine and polite in addition to all of the other qualities that made the bonds with his Sekireis so powerful.

During the walk home, she had told him several stories about her own life and experiences in exchange for learning more about Minato. Granted his stories were remarkably ordinary befitting his appearance, but she listened eagerly and found amusement at every turn. The kindness that constantly radiated from him and resonated with her heart was reflected through several of his life stories, and it made her feel warm and comfortable in his presence.

"Hey Yume… Did I say something that might have upset you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." She added a little too quickly. "What would have given you that impression?"

Minato looked off in the distance as he felt her eyes settle on him, mustering up his courage to answer. "Well, I noticed you became quiet all of a sudden, and just became curious." He returned her gaze. "Something on your mind?"

Yume held up Musubi's gloved hands, clenching them both as if even something so minor were foreign to her. Ironically the movement helped her organize her words. "Despite my desire to share in your love like a Sekirei should, the truth is, I feel like nothing more than an intruder in your life."

"Why would you feel like that? I know you're not Musubi, but at the same time, you've been a part of her from the moment we met."

"Is that really how you see it?" she piped up nervously.

The Ashikabi smiled, although a glimmer of sadness lingered behind his eyed. "Sure it's a little bit awkward seeing someone else inside of her body, but for that reason, it feels like she never really left." Seeing her puzzled expression, he decided to try again. "Because of that, maybe I should thank you for wanting to stay by my side right now."

"You're just saying that… Despite my desire to become close to you, I can never be a replacement for someone you cared so deeply about."

Minato shook his head resolutely. "That's not what I was saying at all."

At this, her sense of confusion returned. "If not, then what were you trying to tell me?"

"You gave me hope that I'll be able to see Musubi again one day, and accepted her dreams of freeing all of the defeated Sekirei as your own. Keeping that desire alive made me feel safe and happy, the same way all my Sekireis make me feel everyday. It's the things you said that made me feel this way when I learned the truth, not the fact that you said it using Musubi's face."

Number 08 smiled back calmly, glad that he was so accepting of her presence as one of his Sekirei. "Thank you, Minato."

He returned the sentiment. "No, I should be the one to be thanking you."

The duo walked the next few blocks in silence, occasionally sparing glances at each other as if they were too embarrassed to look each other in the eye. Although the girl traveling beside him had Musubi's appearance, she was clearly a different person on the inside. So far he noticed that Yume was equally kind and caring as her junior, but she seemed to be more perceptive when it came time to the emotions of others, and lacked the childlike qualities that defined Musubi's personality.

Several minutes later they finally reached the gates to Maison Izumo. The inn looked as peaceful as ever with an old world charm, but Minato knew what awaited them inside was bound to be much less pleasant. As they stepped into the yard, Yume looked around with an innate curiosity, her eyes slowly taking in all of the sights between the garden path and the front door. Her new Ashikabi was much less interested in the trivialities, and instead wondered how the others would react to what was going on.

"Here we are, Maison Izumo." Minato replied as he reached for the handle.

"It looks like a lovely place to live." she observed with a peaceful expression, quietly staring at the hanging laundry and well-tended flowerbeds.

He nodded in agreement before opening the door and stepping inside, his companion following suit. "I'm home." He called out, only to be greeted by the sound of rushing footsteps.

Tsukiumi dashed into the foyer with Kusano at her heals as they rounded on Minato like a pair of jackals. Upon seeing who he was with, the two blondes contorted their faces into two matching scowls and advanced forward. The older woman stomped towards him with a sour expression while the child clamped onto his left leg and bit into his thigh like a human bear trap. Minato cringed slightly as Tsukiumi grabbed him by the shirt and shook him roughly.

"Thou should be ashamed of thyself, allowing this lowly trollop to walk thee home instead of requesting the services of thy real wife!"

"Grrr…" Kuu let out a tiny growl as she began gnawing on his ankle.

Minato waved his hands defensively. "I'm really sorry, but Yume said she wanted to get to know me a little better, and figured it was a good time too…"

"What did you say!?" Tsukiumi hollered, her eyes widening in anger. "Didst thou run off with her to spend some private time together? No doubt to participate in activities that one would not consider appropriate by any stretch of the mind!"

"I swear, the intention wasn't anything like that… Tell her!" He answered weakly, glancing back at the girl behind him for help.

"And as for thee!" The water Sekirei shoved him aside and scowled at the other woman as if she were an intruder. "I am aware that thou art not Musubi, but some vile spirit who dwelled dormant within the child's core!"

Yume blinked with a confused look. "How are you aware of this?"

The black-haired Ashikabi followed her lead. "Yeah, we just got back here. How could you have already known about Yume, unless…"

As he said this, a familiar face and long red hair popped down from the vent above their heads, the newcomer's glasses slightly askew due to her upside-down position. "I believe I can answer that question, Minato."

"Matsu!?" he jumped back away from her, looking surprised. "What exactly are you doing up there? Spying again?"

"That's beside the point." The red-haired genius replied as she scooted over the edge, landing gracefully on her feet amongst the other assembled Sekirei. "We actually received a message from MBI explaining that strange phenomena everyone witnessed at the bridge."

Minato exhaled tiredly, cursing himself for not expecting this. "Mom…" he muttered.

The spectacled girl nodded firmly, taking a brief second to adjust her glasses. "Takami knew that this was bound to cause some complications for everyone, so your mother sent a data drive to Maison Izumo containing the report she issued to MBI following last night's battle."

"You mean this isn't surprising?" he questioned, looking confused at how accepting she was.

Matsu folded her arms, ignoring the angry look that the water Sekirei was giving her. "We were all aware that something strange happened that night. Through careful hacking of MBI's records, I was already aware that Musubi had received her tama from Number 08. Seeing how she was terminated at the bridge in a battle with Number 105, the phenomenon described in Takami's report was the only way for me to logically fill in the blanks."

"Irregardless of that, I shall not accept the person who stole my friend's body as one of Minato's wives!" Tsukiumi stepped up challenging to the woman. "Thou shall leave this building at once, or be dealt with by Number 09!"

"I have no desire to fight you." Yume replied with a stern expression.

"I do not care that thou hast single-handedly defeated the Discipline Squad. On my pride as a Sekirei, I shall face thee without fear of death if I must!"

"Tsukiumi, please stop!" Minato pleaded, gently rapping his hand around her wrist.

"Yeah, listen to him! You're not helping anyone by getting worked up over it!" Matsu held out an arm in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Number 08 stepped forward without hesitation, facing down the angry blonde without any sign of fear. "Attacking me will not help your friend, but if you destroy this vessel, Musubi will be gone for good. I took control of this body to prevent her from dying, and will not allow any harm to come to her so long as I can do something about it."

"You've clearly misunderstood the situation, although it's hardly surprising when you consider the circumstances along with your psychological state at the time." Matsu explained with a note of irritation.

"What art thou trying to say? If thou intends to call me stupid, then say it outright!" the water Sekirei argued.

Matsu groaned impatiently. "You were still upset about what happened to Minato and the others during Number 95's escape when I brought the details to your attention. This is exactly why you should have carefully read the entire report instead of skimming it with one eye closed."

Tsukiumi's anger wavered for a moment before she lowered her stance. She swallowed her pride and turned to face the woman in her friend's body. "Didst thou really save her life?"

"Yes…" Yume answered solemnly. "My presence within this vessel is what keeps her from completely deactivating."

"She saved all of us on the bridge." Minato added with a smile, gently squeezing Yume's hand in an attempt to ease the tension. "The Discipline Squad would've killed us all if she hadn't fought them off, and who knows what might've happened otherwise."

The water Sekirei folded her arms before turning her attention back to Yume. "Very well… In that case I should probably thank thee for saving our lives."

"I always felt it was my duty to protect my fellow Sekirei from danger. You don't need to thank me, but I am grateful nonetheless." She returned the gratitude with a graceful bow.

"Thou wouldst seem pleasant enough." Tsukiumi found it difficult to dislike the newcomer, despite her previous hostility. "Do not let this praise go to thy head. I shall not forgive thee, if thou does lay a hand on my husband in a manner that is vulgar or untoward."

"Not like you could stop her if she wanted to." Matsu added with a mischievous grin. "You and Musubi were trounced by the Discipline Squad's flunkies, but this girl managed to take both of them out along with Number 04. I don't see what any of us could if she was the enemy."

The water Sekirei scowled. "How dare thou call me weak! Someone who does not fight has no right to criticize me."

"I have no reason to fight anyone here. As a matter of fact, I was hoping that we could get to know each other a little better, especially since it looks like we'll be living together for a while." Yume replied with a bright smile, her response sending a wave of relief over the group. "You guys don't have any issues with that, do you?"

Matsu shrugged indifferently. "I don't have a problem, what about the rest of you guys?"

Kuu nodded happily. "Hooray, looks like everyone's getting along again!"

"If that is what you want, I shall bear no ill will against thee." Tsukiumi stated bluntly. "Know that I shall not think of you as a friend or accept thee as my husband's wife until proven worthy in my eyes."

Number 08 glanced around at the assembled Sekirei, once again seeing just how strong the bonds between them truly were. It touched her heart to see that every member of Minato's group was united in love and friendship, despite obvious differences in ability and opinion. Yume realized why Musubi had experiences such happiness, and almost felt ashamed of herself for taking part in it. In a way she was inheriting this wonderful family from Number 88, and he fact that she was enjoying it made her feel guilty.

"Thank you, everybody. You don't know how nice it is to feel welcome, in spite of everything that happened."

Minato seemed satisfied "You'll have to talk to Miya about your living arrangements."

In a matter of seconds, Miya glided in from the nearby room, a broom in her hands and a neutral expression on her face. "I'm sorry if I interrupted, but it sounded like you guys were just talking about me." She placed a hand to her mouth and chuckled to herself. "It appears we have a new tenant joining us tonight."

Minato placed a hand to his mouth and leaned over Matsu shoulder. "Did you already tell her what's going on?"

"What can I say? Miya has a way of pulling information out of people, and I wasn't exactly in the position to refuse. You now how scary she can be…"

"What was that, Matsu?" the landlady asked innocently.

"Uh… nothing you need to worry about." the redhead squeaked, taking the moment to scoot behind her Ashikabi.

The others cringed as a demonic mask formed behind Miya's smiling visage, the face opening its fanged mouth and letting out a sinister hissing noise. Kusano followed Matsu's example and cowered behind Minato's leg, while Tsukiumi's eyes widened in terror, although the latter remained too proud to follow the trend set by her fellow Sekirei. Minato nervously sweat-dropped as the scene froze, but for some reason Yume seemed unaffected by the gesture. Instead she watched the monstrous visage with a curious expression.

Matsu watched the two as they locked eyes, although the situation made her uncomfortable. "I've never seen someone other than Number 04 who could stare directly at Miya when she gets like this. Who is this girl!?" she whispered with a panicked expression.

Minato bit his lip nervously. "I can't describe it either…" he choked out, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

This unusually calm reaction from then newcomer caught Miya's attention, causing the specter behind her to disappear. "You're certainly an interesting one, aren't you Number 08?" she smiled brightly, but the mannerism didn't quit meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure if you consider that a good thing or not, but I'm willing to take it positively." Yume scratched her head with a half-smile, looking undisturbed by the other woman's presence.

Seeing that the others were watching, Miya quickly decided to get down to business. "I just finished putting breakfast on the table a few minutes ago, so you're all welcome to go and eat."

The group began to walk towards the dining room. "Thank you very much… I'm famished!" Yume chimed in as she followed the others.

"Not you, young lady." Miya grabbed her by the elbow, a strangely cheerful smile on her lips.

Number 08 paused with an innocent expression. "Is there something wrong, landlady?"

"If she did anything to insult you, I'll apologize for her." Minato stepped in cautiously, hoping that the situation was nothing serious.

The innkeeper shook her head reassuringly, her cheerful expression appearing more genuine than before. "Oh, it's nothing of the sort. Although she has Musubi's body, this new tenant and I have yet to become acquainted."

"Few… For a second there I thought one of us might've said something to upset you."

"No need to look so scared… After all, I'm just a beautiful young landlady who owns a lovely little boarding house for a living." Miya chimed in, her giggle sounding strange ominous and hollow. She seemed to find amusement in the Ashikabi's frightened reaction, but quickly covered it up. "In any case, I think it's important for us to discuss the normal living arrangements that the others are all aware of, along with some of the rules of Maison Izumo."

Minato exhaled quickly and patted his chest as if to calm his heartbeat. "Um, I guess that's fine. You okay with that Yume?"

"I'll be just fine, but you better not keep the others waiting for you too long."

"Right, I'll save you something to eat. Since you have Musubi's body, I'm willing to bet her bottomless stomach is bound to affect you eventually."

Yume placed a hand to her mouth and let out a restrained laugh. "I think it already has. Thank you for thinking about me."

The dark-haired boy turned and left for the dining room, only to be greeted by a pair of two pairs of arms as Tsukiumi and Kuu forced him into a sitting position between them. Number 08 followed Miya to the master bedroom where she slept, feeling a little suspicious when her new landlady closed the door behind them. The purple-haired woman stepped past her and sat on the bed, her expression looking much more serious than before.

"So, what is this really about?" Yume faced her without an ounce of hesitation.

The older woman busied herself with a vase, gently moving the flowers into place. "You needn't sound so nervous around me."

"You wouldn't have singled me out unless you had some concerns. I was simply wondering what is on your mind. Do you not trust me for some reason?"

Miya allowed her shoulders to relax, the gesture making her seem much older than her physical appearance indicated. "I am aware of who you are, but because of this I cannot help but wonder what kind of intentions you have in remaining with Minato. Now that Musubi is gone, I do not see why you would willing choose to take her place."

Yume's mood lightened considerably. "Here I thought you were going to ask me something complicated, but that's actually a very easy to question for me to answer!"

"You think so? Musubi was the one who fell in love with Minato, not you. It feels strange to me that you would wish to remain by this side even knowing this. Perhaps your true desire is to fill the void in his heart?"

"I would never be able to do that." Number 08 answered solemnly, her already docile tone becoming more reserved. "My soul was inexplicably liked with Musubi many years ago, and from deep within her heart, I could sense the strong feelings of affection between Minato and the others. Because of the genuine love he expressed to each of his Sekirei, I slowly began to fall in love with him too."

"I see…" The landlady stroked her chin, having never heard of this phenomenon before.

"Remember how it feels to be in love, and you will understand my reasons for remaining here with Minato."

Despite her deep knowledge of the Sekirei species due to her personal history, Miya was still forced to ponder the details to herself. She had never seen an instance where one Sekirei gave their soul to another, and never once imagined the affects it could have on both the host and the core. Of course her own history was a secret that very few other people were aware of, save for the senior members of MBI, the First Generation Discipline Squad, and the select few she had trusted.

Yume could tell that the woman she was speaking to was more than she pretended to be, but decided to leave her suspicions at rest for now. In her days as the chief of the Second Generation Discipline Squad, Karasuba had told her stories about the original guardian of the S-Plan. Although no name was ever mentioned, the description of Number 01 given by the Black Sekirei matched the landlady perfectly, save for the eyes. Miya's eyes were soft and warm, while the first chief was said to have a gaze that could freeze the deepest pits of Hell.

"I suppose there's no reason for me to doubt you." The purple-haired woman placed her hands on her lap. "It's true there are times when I find it hard to believe that even Musubi fell in love with that man, but seeing how his caring personality affected the others peaks my curiosity. Why him?"

Yume placed a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Love is a fickle thing, there's no doubt about it. Perhaps you can tell me for yourself… Isn't that right, Number 01."

Miya froze for a moment as is someone had slapped her face, a cold look flashing through her red orbs for a fraction of a second. The other woman subconsciously took a step back in surprise, but did not avert her gaze or back down. Number 08 was known for fearing nothing, although the sight of Miya's eyes an instant ago had been as close as she had come the unfamiliar emotion. That one moment was enough to tell her that her assumptions about their landlady had been correct.

"My, that's an interesting assertion! You certainly have quite an active imagination."

The younger woman remained undeterred. "Karasuba once mentioned that your strength in battle was dimensions beyond the others of our kind. Is this true, or was she trying to frighten me?"

"That was a long time ago. I've lived in the world of humans for years, and because of that man. I've come to learn a lot about life." Miya stared blankly at the window, temporarily lost in nostalgia. "He helped me understand that there was so much more to life beyond the original role I was assigned to play."

"Your family name is Asama if I remember correctly. Does this mean that you were…"

"You are much more intelligent than I anticipated. He and I were once married, but in the end he departed this world, and my feelings for him amounted to nothing."

"I am sorry to hear this… But if you were so deeply affected by his presence in your life, then why refer to it as nothing. Whether the person is human or Sekirei, I believe that every event in life has significance, even if we don't always understand it right away."

"Say what you will." The landlady answered firmly, a dark shadow falling over her eyes. "I ask you keep what was said here a secret, or life may become very difficult for Minato and the others. This is a promise, not a threat… Do you understand?"

Yume nodded resolutely. "As former head of the Discipline Squad, I was responsible for keeping secrets. Since you seem so adamant about it, I have no intention of divulging anything that was said between us."

Miya bored into the other woman with an ironclad stare, but sensed no trace of a lie behind her voice or mannerisms. After waiting quietly for a minute or so, she smiled warmly at her newest tenant, almost instantly reverting back from the ruthless Number 01 into the cheerful landlady of Maison Izumo. The innkeeper stood up from her bed and straightened the wrinkles from her outfit before speaking again.

"Well it certainly appears we've come to an understanding. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sekirei Number 08. I hereby acknowledge you as a guest in my house." The two women shook hands firmly, but Miya held on a little longer than expected in order to get her attention.

Yume caught onto this quickly. "Was there something else you wanted to mention before we join the others?"

"Since we've finished going over the complications, I just wanted you to know some of the ground rules that come with living here at Maison Izumo." Number 01 explained like a strict parent. "Illicit relationships are not permitted here, and all forms of violence are strictly prohibited. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your house, your rules! That's easy enough to understand." Yume agreed completely.

"Glad to see you seem much more cooperative than Minato and the others. Not a day passes by when I don't have to break up a fight or stop their perverted urges from blossoming into full-blown sexual activity."

Number 08 stepped into the hallway, allowing the landlady to lead the way to the dining room for breakfast. "I find it hard to believe that this place would be so lively all the time."

Miya opened the door, revealing the chaos going on at the morning meal. Kuu and Tsukiumi were both trying to force food into their Ashikabi's mouth from opposite sides, while Matsu snickered behind their backs. Kagari sat beside Uzume, the two reacting very differently to the mess going on. While the former seemed to be doing his best to avoid making comments, the latter was beside herself with laughter.

"See what I mean." Miya replied as she ushered the newcomer into the dining room.

"It looks like they're having fun to me." Yume answered with a cheerful expression.

Minato looked up from his food and waved her over. "Oh, hey Yume… I saved you a plate of eggs if you're still hungry."

"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it." She sat down across from him and gladly accepted the late in his hand.

Although Tsukiumi usually occupied the seat across from Minato, the water Sekirei had taken it due to Musubi's absence. Although it pleasured her to sit beside her husband, it felt like a hollow victory since she had never once defeated Musubi in a shopping race to earn the coveted place nearest to their Ashikabi. In a display of silent grief, she allowed Kusano to force-feed Minato and took the moment to mourn the disappearance of a dear friend. Though they had been rivals until the end, it felt like a terrible way to settle the dispute.

Too busy brooding, it took her second to notice that Kazehana had joined the group. The wind Sekirei wore nothing but a simple apron over her naked body, wearing no underwear and leaving very little to the imagination. This was enough to pull Tsukiumi from her thoughts and rouse the all-to-familiar emotions of jealousy and anger that had been temporarily put to rest by Musubi's supposed death.

"Sorry I'm late to breakfast…" Kazehana greeted, swiveling her body shamelessly. "I wanted to wear something special to welcome my husband home after his trip to the hospital."

Matsu crept in from behind with a perverted expression. "Whoa, that outfit is really sexy!"

"What outfit!? She's practically naked!" Tsukiumi protested.

Uzume looked thoroughly amused by this new development. "When I said you could borrow my clothes, I really should've been expecting something like this."

"Argh! Please not now!" Minato closed his eyes and covered his nose as blood came spurting out, trying his best not to look at her for fear of it getting worse.

Number 03 ignored the others and went straight for her Ashikabi, gently pulling away the hand that he was using to cover his eyes. "What's the matter? Do you not like it?" she purred seductively, causing him to turn the color of a tomato. "That's fine with me. If you don't like the apron, I could always… take… it… … off."

Before she could do anything else, Miya smacked her in the head with a ladle, the demonic face from before materializing above them. "I know you haven't lived here for a while, but you seem to have forgotten one of my cardinal rules. Public nudity is also forbidden here at Maison Izumo."

"Could you stop that Miya? You're freaking me out!" Kazehana muttered, pulling herself away from Minato with a look of fear. Knowing what would happen otherwise, she winked playfully at her Ashikabi and dashed from the room.

Number 08 smiled to herself as she watched the chaos unfold. "I'm starting to see what she meant earlier."

Minato recovered from his own fear and turned to face Yume. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah! The landlady mentioned that you guys had a habit of getting into situations like that. I wasn't sure whether or not it was all that bad, but seeing it firsthand really paints a much clearer picture from me."

"Now you see why I have to be so stern about these rules. From breakfast till bath time, it's never a dull moment here." Miya explained, her fingers absentmindedly twirling the ladle around like a baton.

"Speaking of which, is there anything else I can eat?" Number 08 frowned and patted her midsection, looking both surprised and disappointed by how empty it felt. "Sorry if it's too much trouble. Back when I had my own body I never ate that much, but Musubi's stomach keeps growling for more food."

Minato scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "Guess it's my fault for not saving enough for you. I should've expected as much since you've inherited Musubi's appetite."

"Physically she's still the same as ever." Matsu deduced with a scholarly expression, a puzzled look reaching her face only moments later. "Although for all my scientific expertise, I never did figure out where Musubi puts it all."

Yume squeezed her newly obtained bust, noticing for the umpteenth time just how much larger Musubi's breasts were than her own. "I think I have an idea…"

The others broke out into a good-natured yet reserved laughter, with the exception of Tsukiumi and Kusano for their own reasons. After this the meal continued relatively normally with the Sekireis talking amongst each other with Miya watching over them like a mother tending her children. Although she preferred to be thought of as an older sibling to the others, Number 01 had always possessed a motherly feeling towards her fellow Sekirei, and everyone who she took into her care.

Despite the feelings of sadness he had towards the loss of Musubi, Minato felt at ease for the moment, surrounded by some of the people he cared for the most. Suddenly the phone began to beep in his pocket, forcing him to address the situation.

"Hey guys, could you quiet down a bit? Sounds like I've got a message."

Tsukiumi allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. "So, who dost call my husband at this early hour?"

Minato flipped open the top of his cellphone, his face alive with dread. "It's MBI!"

The others fell silent when they heard the news, but the news caused Matsu to frown. "Well, it's been a while since the last one. I had a strange feeling that Minaka was bound to stir up the players sooner or later."

"We'll see in a second." The ronin glanced at the screen again, looking both surprised and terrified by it's contents. "I can't believe it… It looks like this message was addressed specifically to me!"

Kusano innocently peeked over his shoulder. "What's it say, big brother?"

"Yes, do tell us!" Tsukiumi shook his arm, almost causing him to drop the phone.

Minato fumbled with the device for a second or two before scanning the contents of the document, his eyes widening in terror. "It's a direct message from the president of MBI!"

Matsu squeezed into his personal space and read it for herself. "That bastard, Minaka! What the Hell does he want with you?"

"Get thee away from him!" the water Sekirei pushed her aside with a quick shove, her own reaction proving similar to the others.

Yume leaned forward from across the table, but decided against joining the others. "You guys seem really tense. What exactly does the message say, Minato?"

"All it says is for me to come to the main office building immediately for an important meeting with the chairman or risk termination! They didn't give me any other details, except to come alone."

The landlady felt her heart skip a beat, but she made no comment as to what was going on. She wasn't entirely certain herself, but knowing the kind of person Minaka was, Miya guessed that nothing good was going to come of this. Her thoughts returned to the day her husband was called to MBI by Minaka to handle an emergency situation, only to never return. Even though Minato wasn't her Ashikabi, no one deserved such a fate.

"I do no trust him!" the water Sekirei frowned with an angry pout before turning to her self-proclaimed husband. "I forbid thee from going, unless I am to come as well!"

Minato placed his phone down on the table, his expression unusually serious. "It says here if I bring anyone else along, my status as a participant in the Sekirei Plan will be revoked."

"That means all of us will be forcibly shut down or killed." Matsu elaborated grimly.

Tsukiumi slammed both hands on the table. "What makes thee believe that Minato will be safe if we allow him to leave here alone?"

The redhead took a second to consider the variables. "If this was a trap, Minaka probably wouldn't have banned him from bringing Sekirei along. The purpose of leading us out into the open would be to eliminate the Sekirei, not the Ashikabi. Not to mention if he wanted us dead as a compensation for helping Number 95 escape, it would've been all too easy using MBI's army and satellites."

Yume frowned. "Knowing the president, I'm pretty sure he's up to something."

"I never said he wasn't." Matsu reasoned with a pensive expression. "However, even I can't fill in the blanks right now, and I'm possibly the smartest creature on this planet."

"I won't risk the safety of anyone I care about." Minato stood up and began making his way to the door. "If Minaka wants to talk to me and is willing to make threats like this, then I don't see a reason to deny him."

Tsukiumi attempted to follow her Ashikabi as he exited, but a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go! I shall not allow my husband to walk about unprotected with the Game Master's unscrupulous methods afoot!"

Rather than project her demonic visage, Miya simply shook her head. "He's made this decision to protect you all. You have nothing to gain by following him, and Minaka will make good on his threats if you do."

"He'll be fine… I know it." Yume added comfortingly. Despite this, she knew in her heart that something big was about to happen.

Meanwhile…

"Aw, I can't believe how hard it's getting to find unwinged Sekirei in this city!" Hayato Mikogami whined, clenching his fists like a child throwing a tantrum.

The handsome, blonde-haired man sitting beside him resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Calm down, you've got a ton living at home already. Just relax and quit being so greedy!"

Mikogami had been riding in the back of a limousine for several hours now, prowling the city with Number 05 in search of new Sekirei to claim as his own. The Ashikabi of the South was known for his wealth and dirty tactics, but most striking were the large number of feathers he had taken while participating in Minaka's game. Despite possessing several Sekirei with different abilities, he was always aiming to obtain more and would do anything to get his way. These practices had earned him a reputation as a selfish, yet dangerous kid.

He stared aimless out the window before pounding his knees irritably. "Oooooh, those big stupid jerks ruined everything! Only did we miss out on Number 107, but that guy from the north stole the Green Girl right from under me!"

Mutsu let out an impatient groan. "I get we're you're coming from, but it can't be helped. I'd be willing to guess that just about every Sekirei in this city has been winged by now. There were only one hundred and eight life forms on board that spacecraft. Since Numbers 107 and 108 were both marked by Ashikabi, we've probably hit the end of the line."

"Don't start up with that now! If I wanted negativity, I would've stayed home and listened to Akitsu talk about her personal problems. Blegh! That's a mistake I won't make again!"

"All I'm sayin' is you shouldn't get your hopes up at this point." The blonde Sekirei fingered the hilt of his sword absent-mindedly before setting the sheath down beside him.

"Grrr… My numbers keep dropping, and there's no one else to take up the slack. First Yomi gets eliminated, and then the Black Sekirei takes out Mitsuha for her own amusement. Those damned people! Are they trying to ruin me?"

Number 05 sighed, having long gotten used to his Ashikabi's tirades. Sure they became tiresome after so long, but at the same time he sympathized with the teenager. Although Mutsu would've preferred a woman as his partner, he had sensed Mikogami's loneliness and found it endearing to the point where he had reacted to the wealthy boy. There were times when he wished he had found a proper lover, but he never regretted choosing his master.

Temporarily lost in his memories, Mutsu was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of his Ashikabi's phone. "What is it?"

Mikogami read the text on his screen, his grin widening in amusement. "Apparently there's word going around that someone managed to take down the Discipline Squad. I suppose this day wasn't complete disappointment after all!"

Mutsu glanced at the screen. "Looks more like a rumor stared by someone on the net. I wouldn't put too much stock in these kind of things."

"All rumors have some grain of truth, and I distinctly remember hearing that some fools were making an escape attempt last night. You don't suppose they managed to defeat MBI's hounds, do you?"

"I happen to be acquainted with Number 04, and there's no one I can think of that could've possibly defeated her… At least, no one who's actually participating in the Sekirei Plan." He added cryptically, looking away from his master in lieu of the sentiment.

Luckily, the boy seemed too busy with his own thoughts to care. "Not even you could stop her?"

"The only thing to be gained from challenging someone like Number 04 is a quick and painful death." He stated casually, his tone grim but honest at the same time. He looked up to see his master's puzzled expression. "That's typically what happens when anyone goes toe-to-toe with a real monster. Mark my words…"

The boy cringed slightly at the thought, looking surprised that there was someone out there even stronger than Mutsu. He shrugged off the thought before going back to the previous topic. "Well, in the case that this bit of information happens to be true, it means I can play this game any way I want without having to worry about those people ruining my fun."

Number 05 nodded compliantly. "If this news is more than a rumor, Minaka's bound to come up with a solution."

"C'mon Mutsu, there's no need to be a party pooper." Mikogami stated in a matter-of-fact way. "This could be our chance to really shake things up without worry about those jerks. After all, what is a Game Master without his pawns to enforce the rules?"

"You tell me?" Mutsu sat back lazily, casually resting his hands behind his head.

His eyes moved lazily towards the window, quietly watching the scenery go by. He had only known a single person ever capable of fighting Karasuba, but Number 01 wasn't so foolish or bloodthirsty as to antagonize the Black Sekirei. There was a time when that might've been more negotiable, but no member of the First Generation Discipline Squad was quite the same person they had been all those years ago.

"If this turns out to be true, what will you do then, Minaka?" he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile…

Minato slowly ascended the stairs leading into MBI's Main Facility. To say he wasn't nervous beyond all reason would've been a lie, especially since he had to place effort in just to prevent his hands from shaking, but at the same time he refused to turn back from this. The automatic doors slid aside as he entered the gigantic tower, opening into a large lobby filled where people were busy shuffling about with their daily business.

The timid ronin navigated his way through a mix of janitorial staff, business associates, and assistant workers as he proceeded towards the admissions desk, his less than formal attire causing several people to stare before continuing their business. Most of the people probably guessed he was just some teenager who had walked in out of curiosity to get a small glimpse of the world's largest cooperation, but like the majority of the people present, he also had some important matters to attend to.

"Excuse me ma'am. I know this is gonna sound really weird, but I was told to come here by the company president."

The secretary reached into her desk, pulling out a folder. "Name please?"

"Minato Sahashi." He replied nervously. "If it helps, my mother works as a senior staff member for MBI. Her name is Takami Sahashi."

She handed him a paper with his picture on it and nodded. "I was told you would be coming and presented with these files as a means of identification. The president has your name marked down for an afternoon appointment."

Minato rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "Should I just sit here and wait, or maybe leave now and come back later?"

"That won't be necessary! President Minaka said you were to be admitted as soon as possible due to the urgency of this situation. He has already arranged for an escort to be provided ahead of time." she pressed a button, activating the speakerphone on her desk. "He's arrived, sir."

In a matter of minutes, a slim young man with slightly messy brown hair stepped from the elevator, his eyes immediately settling on the black-haired Ashikabi. He approached the desk with a carefree expression, stopping for a moment just to adjust the tie of his expensive black suit. He was clearly a few years older than Minato, although the main thing that separated him was the air of confidence that this young man carried himself with.

The secretary immediately showed signs of recognition and greeted the newcomer by ushering him over to her side. "This is the boy that the chairman wanted to see, Mr. Ichinomi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sahashi." Natsuo turned to the boy with a casual bow, his eyes scanning the room carefully despite his pleasant demeanor. "I was sent down here to bring you to President Minaka's office. Will you please come with me?"

"Okay, thanks… I guess." Minato answered, doing his best to be polite to the smiling man.

He followed the other man into the elevator, the journey proceeding in complete silence as the executive dialed in the number of their floor and waited for the unit to rise. Although there was no logical reason why, the black-haired Ashikabi felt unsettled by his escort's mannerisms and smiles. Natsuo appeared rather cheerful, but something about it made him seem empty, almost like a hollow shell with no substance on the inside.

After what seemed like an eternity of stillness, the elevator reached the desired floor, prompting Natsuo to lead them into another series of halls. Unlike the well-lit lobby of the building, the halls on the upper floors appeared dark and almost gloomy, the unmoving air giving Minato the impression that not too many people worked on this floor. He silently guessed that this was where MBI worked on secret projects, and also where Minaka's office was located.

Finally giving into the strange tension in the air, Minato decided to address his escort. "So… um… What exactly do you do for the company?"

Natsuo recognized his feeble attempt to make conversation, but decided to oblige anyway. "I simply work as a clerk for MBI's pharmaceutical department."

"Sounds interesting." The boy lied with an awkward expression.

"Hardly." Natsuo replied with a false smile before turning his back to the younger man. As if sensing his curiosity, the clerk elaborated. "My superiors recognized that I had the potential to become an Ashikabi, and so I was ordered to mark them, and then placed in charge of the Discipline Squad three members."

"You were in charge of the Discipline Squad!?" Minato wracked his mind, realizing just now that he was talking to the person whose partners Yume had terminated. Although it made little sense, he chose to say it anyway. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"I never cared much for those three, considering that it was nothing more than a job for me. You needn't apologize for something so trivial."

The boy was shocked by how callous this man was towards the defeat of his Sekirei, and the fact that he had dismissed it all with such a cheerful made the situation even more unnerving. Natsuo seemed satisfied with the answer he gave, while Minato had been struck dumb, the result of both causing them to return to their previous state of silence. As they reached the last door at the end of the hallway, Natsu gestured forwards and smiled again.

"This is where you need to be. The president is already expecting you, so you're free to enter."

Minato pondered whether or not to thank the young man for leading him here, but before he could decide, his escort had already turned and was beginning to leave. Deciding against it, the ronin found himself standing lone in the darkened corridor, his hand trembling as he reached for the doorknob. He swallowed nervously and grasped the handle, stepping into the office as quietly as he could.

It was a bright room the size of a cathedral with high ceilings and expensive furniture. The space was filled with plush red carpets leading up to a small set of stairs, the pace above being where the CEO's desk was positioned. Although the large chair at the end of the room was clearly occupied, the president had his back turned towards the young visitor.

As if sensing his apprehensiveness, Minaka swiveled his chair around and clapped his hands joyfully. "Minato Sahashi, just the man I wanted to see!" he screamed, causing the boy the jump in surprise. "Ahahahaha, please have a seat!"

Minato ascended the steps and sat down on the chair in front of the man's desk, nervously trying to get comfortable. He bit back to the sense of dread in his stomach, a small flare of anger replacing it as he remembered who he was talking too. "I won't apologize for helping Haruka and Kuno escape. If you want to punish someone for what happened then I'm right here! Just don't harm anyone else."

"Oh come now, don't be such a silly boy!" Minaka replied with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have called you all the way here for something like that. Punishment would have been rendered last night if I had intended it. In fact, you should be rewarded!"

"I guess that's a relief…" the Ashikabi replied, unable to think of anything else. "Wait… What did you say!?"

"Instead, I actually want to congratulate you for having bested my company's best team! Truth is. I never once thought that there would be an Ashikabi whose team was capable of trouncing the Discipline Squad, and yet you managed to succeed beyond my wildest dreams."

Minato opened and closed his mouth with a look of disbelief. "Really!?"

"Yes, really!" the president restated, the light glistening menacingly off of the surface of his lenses. "I have to admit that you played the game remarkably well, and it ultimately made things far more interesting than I had originally intended."

Minaka turned towards the window of his office, looking out over the capital city with a happy, yet strangely disturbing expression. His visitor noticed this for a moment, but said nothing in the presence of the world's most powerful CEO. Needless to say the young man was both puzzled and surprised by the chairman's reaction to last night's events, but from what he knew about the Game Master, Minato had already guessed there was more to this than a mere congratulatory speech.

As if reading his mind, the president turned to face his visitor once more. "As I was saying before, MBI is willing to offer you a fabulous reward!"

"What kind of reward?" the Ashikabi questioned with a slightly unbelieving expression.

"Just a little something to show you just generous and compassionate I am towards all the players of this little game. I guarantee it's to die for!" Minaka began with a wide toothy smile.

Minato silently hoped that he would be exempt from being parted with his loved ones, but seeing the look in the older man's eyes, he knew it was too good to hope for. He swallowed nervous, somehow finding the courage to ask. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We are willing to offer you and your Sekirei special privileges, so long as you accept my offer! As it stands, the company is currently without a Discipline Squad to enforce the rules of my little event, which you know I unacceptable! Therefore, I'm offering the job to you and yours!"

"What!?" the black-haired Ashikabi found himself speechless again, his mind racing with thoughts of outrage that he couldn't put into words.

"Excited aren't you? As head of the Discipline Squad, you'll have the privilege of sitting out several of the events I've organized, while the other players plunge knee deep into the ensuing battles! Aside from a few minor jobs helping my security forces in detaining rule breakers, you'll have a free pass to the final rounds of the games with absolutely no strings attached! What do you say, my boy?"

An flurry of images floated through Minato's head as he remembered all of the things that had happened in the last few days. All of the pain and suffering he and his friends had experienced descended on him like a load of bricks, the feelings intensifying as an image of Musubi's blank eyes and broken form filled is mind's eye. The memory almost brought him to tears, but upon overcoming this hurtle, he felt a strong resolve emerge from deep within.

"No…" he answered the president without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry. What was that answer, again?" Minaka demanded, his perpetual smile fading or only an instant.

Minato clenched his fists and shook his head. "I've seen the kinds of things that the Discipline Squad does, and I refuse to be involved or allow those that I care about to do such terrible things."

"I don't think you understand exactly what you're giving up by refusing my offer. You seem to forget that as the man in charge, you will have some liberties with how to approach those kind of situations. It's true that Natsuo let his girls run amok and revel in violence, but that need not be your own approach."

"The lives of these innocent people are nothing more than a game to you, right!" the black-haired Ashikabi voice rose, but he struggled to hold his composure. "I won't work for someone who takes pleasure in watching people fight. If the rules say that people who have met and fallen in love must be forcibly separated from each other, than I won't have any part in enforcing them!"

The company chairman fell silent for several moments, his expression oddly serious for the oddball scientist, but after considering the boy for a moment, he smiled once more. "Ahahahahaha, you certainly are just like your mother. Not quite as brash, but just as stubborn."

"Just what are you talking about now?"

"While I'd hoped you would be willing to see things my way, I expected this type of reaction out of you. After all, Takami once said something very similar to me several years ago." He stood up and let out a joyous laugh. "It appears you've forced my hand."

"It doesn't matter what kind f deal you offer me. I won't work for someone like you!"

"Do not misunderstand my intentions, boy. Nothing is impossible for MBI, even if it takes a little persuasion to win over some people!"

Minaka reached into his pocket, taking out a remote control and pressing a series of buttons. The action caused the large monitor behind his desk to switch on, revealing what appeared to be video footage of several people playing on separate parts of the screen. Although the action puzzled him for a moment, Minato immediately recognized several people. The top half of the screen contained recordings of his Sekirei walking around town, while the bottom half was streaming videos of people he recognized as an assortment of his relatives and friends.

It only took him a second to realize what was going on. "No… You can't do this!"

"Phew, for a second there I wasn't sure if you were going to catch on so quickly. I thank you for saving me the time."

"That's inhuman! What kind of person would stoop this low!" Minato screamed, his eyes catching an image of his sister and a young boy he didn't recognize. "How exactly did you get all this footage!?"

"It's true that I could use MBI's resources to wipe out everyone shown on this screen at the push of a button, but I'm not so heartless as to make it my first resort." Minaka wagged his finger condescendingly, his leering grin widening. "So long as you are willing to accept my proposal, there's no need for you to worry about anything happening to these innocent people."

The young Ashikabi found himself angrier than he had ever been, but his natural timidity and pacifistic nature prevented him from punching the CEO. "Please… Don't."

"I already told you, the choice is yours. There's so many benefits to working for MBI, and I'm certain your mother will be happy to explain them in more detail. That is, once you accept my little proposal."

Minato wracked his mind again, but he was stuck. He had never been a particularly outgoing person to begin with, although until today he had never felt so helpless. The feelings of hopelessness from last night's battle returned, causing the ronin to give into his emotions. He grabbed his head with both hands and stared into his lap to hide his tears and avoid looking at Minaka's jeering expression.

"Tick-tock!" the president casually fingered the button of his remote. "The offer is only on the table for the next five seconds. Think hard now, because you're about to run out of…"

"I'll do it!" Minato interrupted, the sudden answer surprising even himself.

Minaka leaned forward, placing a hand to his ear mockingly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The young man fought back his tears, his heart screaming or release. He took a deep breath before regaining enough self-control to speak again. "I said… … … I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" the president vaulted over his desk and enthusiastically shook the boy's hand, causing his whole body to shake like a rag doll due to his broken will.

Miles away at Maison Izumo, Yume felt a surge of pain pass through her heart and fell to her knees, the sight catching the attention of Tsukiumi.

"What is wrong with thee?" the water Sekirei asked.

Number 08 exhaled deeply, a sense of foreboding filling her eyes. "Something terrible just happened…"

Note to Readers: Phew, this chapter was a bit of a hurtle for me. Now that the deal's gone through, we'll get to see the results next time. The impression I was trying to give is that Minato just sold his soul to the devil, and hopefully the last scene shows just how terrible a choice it was to make. Hopefully I pulled id off nicely, but in any case, at least it's finally been written. I took the beginning of the chapter to explore Yume and the others a bit more, and the scene with Mikogami was mostly just to show that the other major Ashikabis will be playing a role in this story. I'll check in with the supporting cast from time-to-time.

Like before, I'm sorry for any typos or errors in spelling or grammar, but I as usual I typically write this story late at night. Hope you guys enjoyed it, anyway!

I could use some reviews and feedback. If you guys can spare the time, it would mean the world to a writer like me while acting as a motivation for me to continue. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. If you have any ideas of what will happen next or want to give me ideas that I could use for this story, please do it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wheels of Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, or any characters, major concepts, or logos associated with the series. This fan story is made for fun, not profit.

Hiroto Minaka stood on the balcony of his tower, looking like a spec before the gigantic clock face looming high above his position. The capital glittered with countless light streaming through windows and emanating from vehicles, but his position atop MBI's main office building, the sight was more like a colony of fireflies buzzing around below. To him the entire city was nothing more than a giant game board, and the people only pieces that were forced to participate in his grand scheme.

A gleeful expression came to the president's face as he pondered the events that had come into play, his high-collared cape fluttering in the evening breeze. No longer able to bear the feeling of elation, he threw his arms up and let out a chilling laugh that carried to the city and beyond. He hadn't expected the Discipline Squad to fail at the bridge, but at the same time, their defeat had opened up the door for several interesting new options that made it worth the loss.

"And with the fall of one generation comes the dawn of a glorious new plan! One that shall rock this city to its core and tear at the heartstrings of all who are involved!" Minaka screamed at the sky, his hands outstretched to the heavens. "Yes! A true love story for the ages, steeped in the greatest tragedy and incomprehensible hardship… That is the true nature of the Sekirei Plan!"

"Minaka, you bastard!" a familiar female voice screamed out from behind him.

The president turned just in time to see a fist smash him directly in the face, a stream of blood dripping from his nose as he stumbled backwards towards the ledge. Minaka's arms waved around as he teetered for a moment, slipping and tumbling from the balcony a second later. He let out a cry of surprise and caught himself at the last second, a grin appearing on his face when he saw his old friend's expression of pain and fury.

While she was tempted to stomp his fingers, she couldn't quite bring herself to end the mad scientist's life. Despite his blatant disregard for human life, Takami would have been lying if she said there had never been anything between them. They had been friends since college, and a few lonely nights together had resulted in some less than reputable activities. In a way, she couldn't help but blame herself for indulging him for so long, and playing into what he became.

Minaka struggled on the edge before pulling himself to safety, scrambling back onto the lookout like a fearful monkey. "Well that wasn't very nice, Takami. You always did have a habit of letting your emotions get the best of you." He took a moment to dust off his lab coat.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" she stomped towards him indignantly, her hands balling into fists. "I swear! If anything happens to my son, I'll kill you!"

"If you had the guts for that kind of thing, you would've done it years ago." He shrugged with a knowing expression, causing her anger to waver, than intensify. "Why, I'd wager you secretly wanted something like this to happen."

Takami slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You damn well know that I didn't!"

"Come now, Takami… Just think of all the perks your son will receive while working for MBI. I remember you complaining about his lack of employment and worldliness, so consider this the perfect chance to resolve those issues."

"Wait! How did you know about that?" she blurted out, her eyes widening in anger as she came to an obvious realization. She aimed a punch at the man, only for him to duck and shuffle safely away from her. "Minaka, you ass! You've been listening in on my phone conversations again, haven't you!?"

The made scientist straightened his glasses with a crafty grin. "It's not like you tried to keep it a secret from me. After all these years, I figured you'd know better than to assume that anything happening within these walls is beyond my knowledge. You can only blame yourself for being so careless."

Takami grit her teeth violently, now angry with herself for not having expected this. "You know I never wanted my children involved in this game to begin with." She began in a softer tone that still threatened anger. "Do you honestly think someone like my son could possibly serve in the position you intend?"

"We'll see soon enough, won't we? In either case it's bound to make things a little less boring around here, and if we get some entertainment out of the boy, than it's all the better for me!"

"Don't make light of this!" she fumed dangerously. "You may take enjoyment out of toying with the emotions of others, but this is going too far!"

"Perhaps you would care to explain why? After all, things might have been different between us if you had allowed me to become a member of your family as it should have been."

Takami purposely ignored his last statement. "Minato doesn't have it in him to harm innocent people as it is. Forcing his Sekirei to commit these deeds would damage him forever, because he cares more about them than he does his own life!"

The president remained unshaken by her words. "I don't see why you seem so intent on blaming me for everything. I didn't force Minato to become involved in this game, nor did I tell him to oppose MBI by assisting in the illegal escape of Number 95. Blame him for involving himself in the plans of that disobedient Ashikabi."

"Are you implying that you didn't foresee this happening? Don't give me that crap! This madness was all your doing from the beginning."

He continued speaking without acknowledging the last part. "Regardless, it was your son and his little birds that defeated the Third Generation Discipline Squad. The fact is that the game cannot resume properly without a team of strong Sekireis to enforce the rules. Recent events make it clear to me that no one is better suited for the task than that boy!"

"I won't allow you to get away with this. He's still my son, and I intend to take responsibility, even if it means dealing with you in the process!"

"Ooh… Scary!" Minaka replied with a mocking chuckle, the light flashing menacingly off of the surface of his glasses. "It's a pity how truly empty your threats have become as of late. Minato also tried to refute my plans as well, but I was certain to remind him of what is at stake should he refuse the job."

Takami seized him by the front of his jacket, her eyes widening with fury. "How dare you threaten him!"

Despite knowing what her reaction would be, he couldn't help but smile. "Silly Takami, it was no threat… More of a promise, really."

"Damn you, Minaka! His life was never yours to toy with, no matter what the circumstances!"

"You needn't react so violently, considering I never intended any harm to come to the boy." He replied, causing her to relax her shoulders ever so slightly.

"Just what are you trying to say? No… Forget it… … I know what you're scheming, now!"

Seeing her poisoned expression only excited him, the way it always had over the years. "I wouldn't be so heartless as to kill my own flesh and blood, but I regret to say that the same reservation doesn't apply to the people around him." he explained disconcertedly.

She tightened her grip and shook the man violently. "The only reason I stayed with MBI was to protect the Sekirei and my children. Now you do this!" she shoved him back roughly before taking out a cigarette and lighting it, the smoke easing her shattered nerves.

"After all this time you're still the same as ever." He clutched the spot on his chest where she had struck him and grinned widely. "Of course you know what could happen if you prove disloyal to us. I've made it clear in the past how important your continued service is to MBI."

"The same way you did to my son, no doubt." She replied bitterly before exhaling a puff of smoke into the cool night air.

Minaka stroked his chin in an attempt to project a sense of calm. "I'm certain everything will turn out for the best." He added casually, taking the temporary ceasefire as a chance to wipe the blood from his face.

Oddly he never seemed to take offense to anything she said or did, whether it was a heated argument, a punch to the face, or a sound beating at her hands. Perhaps one of the reasons why she had been around him so long was because they could tolerate each other better than anyone else, but at the moment her patience had reached its end. The mad scientist has finally crossed the line by personally going after one of her children. It was all the more sick to note that Minato was technically his own son, despite the lack of emotional attachment.

"If you continue to do whatever you want, I'll continue to do what I feel is necessary." She replied with a resolute glare.

Just think! Your son has a very large role to play in this proud new age of the Gods, just like us! Rather than vent your anger on me, you should be proud of him!"

"He never would've been involved in this if I had my way. You can be sure of that."

"Even by your standards, this may yet prove to be a cozy little arrangement."

She shifted her gaze away from the madman. "That makes no sense! I doubt someone like you is ever capable of understanding what I wanted for my children?"

"You're far too smart a person to play dumb, Takami. Just think! Due to his employment with MBI, you'll be able to keep a closer eye on his activities. Not to mention he will be exempt from some of the more dangerous situations that the other players will be subject to. The position certainly carries its fair share of perks for everyone involved, wouldn't you agree?"

"Really now? Am I supposed to assume you did all of this out of the kindness of your heart?" she added with a grim note of sarcasm.

"Think of me what you will, but the fact is that we've all benefited in some way. You always did have a habit of resorting to anger first, but why not try and imagine the possibilities instead?"

The gray-haired woman paused, quietly weighing the situation in her mind. "You did this behind my back and posed a direct threat to my family. No matter what the conditions of this deal, I won't allow your betrayal to slide."

"Very well then, I would expect nothing less from the likes of you. It's been this way since the day we met, so why bother changing something that's always worked?"

She flicked her cigarette onto the ground, gently using her foot to stomp out the cinders while imaging Minaka's head in its place. "I'm leaving now…"

Takami considered attacking him again, but she knew by now how pointless it was to take her anger out on Minaka. The president was known for always holding all of the cards, and even from her position within MBI, she could only reel in his insane tendencies so much. Turning her back on the madman, she exited the balcony without another word, leaving her hated superior to his own misdeeds for the time being. Furious as she was, lashing out had only raised Minaka's guard, and on the inside she knew this did her little good.

Once her footsteps had died away, the CEO let out a chorus of insane laughter. "An awesome new chapter is about to unfold! Go now and prepare, my little birds, because the day of reckoning approaches… Ahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile…

Matsu had been unusually panicked since her Ashikabi received a certain e-mail from Minaka, but things only became more hectic around Maison Izumo following his return from MBI. The response from the other Sekirei had been overwhelmingly negative, but knowing that the lives of everyone around Minato had been compromised made them understand why he had given into the demands of the Game Master.

The other residents had since gone to bed for the night, but she was currently engrossed in a little research while wondering what the president was planning. It was now three in the morning, and she hadn't found anything of particular interest while traversing the enemy's computer systems and cross-referencing every major source of information available. After several more minutes of rapidly tapping away at the keys, Number 02 wiped the sweat from her brow and took a moment to rest her eyes.

"Taking a break, I see?" Kazehana asked from behind her, immediately catching the attention of her old friend.

"You've been sitting there sipping sake all night. I don't understand why you haven't gone off to bed yet.

Number 03 exhaled deeply, her breath heavily laced with alcohol. "This whole situation has me just as concerned as anybody else. Not to mention Minato's story killed my buzz and I've been trying to get it back for the last five hours."

Matsu let out an exasperated groan. "Sounds more like you just wanted some company while drowning yourself in booze. You do realize that Miya's gonna kill you when she finds all the good liquor missing from the kitchen cabinets?"

"I find that highly insulting that you think of me as nothing more than a drunk." She replied in a mockingly hurt tone, her expression becoming much more serious seconds later. "I find the Game Master's offer just as disturbing as you do."

"There's probably any number of reasons why he might be doing this, but I still can't wrap my head around it." The redhead pondered out loud before turning back to her companion. "It's pretty obvious that Minaka needs some new dogs now that the Third Generation Discipline Squad is out of commission, but I have a strange feeling there's something more to this."

"Maybe he's looking for members with experience. Granted we were both members of the First Generation, and Number 08 was the leader of the Second."

Number 02 shook her head solemnly, her expression darkening. She sunk her fingers into the floor and quivered as a familiar thought crept into her mind. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the reason I left MBI to begin with?"

Despite the lingering affects of alcohol, her words had a strange sobering affect on the other woman. "I'm not really sure…" Kazehana sat up a little straighter, her dreamy expression giving way to a frown. "Do you believe the president would make a big stink about that now? Since the game's already begun, there's not much anyone can do about it."

"I was marked for elimination, but assuming this has anything to do with that incident, it doesn't seem like Minaka to lay down such an obvious trap."

The wind Sekirei took another swig from her bottle before nodding in agreement. "I don't think he'd be willing to make a move with Miya so close at hand, especially since Minato's new position hardly seems relevant to that incident from way back."

Matsu rubbed her temples and jerked violently. "This whole thing is gonna drive me crazy until we get some answers! As a matter of fact, I've been wondering when MBI would get around to this since Number 04 paid a visit to Maison Izumo."

"You've gotta be kidding me, now… Miya actually let that dangerous killer in the house?"

"She popped in when Miya was doing some shopping. She saw me briefly when I opened the door to see what the commotion was outside, but I'm certain that even Karasuba wouldn't have started trouble knowing where she was."

"She certainly knows better after her last visit." A third voice added gleefully.

The two Sekirei almost jumped out of their skins as Miya stepped through the hidden door, an unusually cheerful expression on her face. They calmed down slightly upon noticing the absence of her sword, noting silently that she was dressed as if she had just rolled out of bed. Despite the fact that Miya was still wearing her plain white nightgown, the clothing was unwrinkled and her face and hair looked as flawless as ever.

Kazehana's complexion paled as she made a pathetic attempt to hide the bottle behind her back. "Miya! I… uh… … I can explain! The kitchen cabinet was open and I just couldn't help but…"

To her surprise, the landlady shook her head as if to sweep the subject aside for the time being. "Please forgive my intrusion." She bowed politely. "I woke up to fetch a glass of water when I overheard you ladies talking about the current fiasco."

Matsu looked surprised by her earnest response, but was grateful nonetheless. "No, it's fine. The truth is that Kazehana and I were feeling the same way about today."

"I couldn't sleep either." Number 03 explained with a nervous smile, silently wondering if she should dare. After considering for a moment, she decided to bite. "The truth is, we're both stumped about this. Do you have any idea what the Game Master could be planning?"

"I've been searching MBI's systems all night, and there's nothing that seems to relate. What could Minaka be thinking?"

Miya considered them for a moment before shaking her head. "I understand how you're feeling about this, but there's very little we can do. As harsh as this may sound, perhaps the best course of action would be to let things be and see what results from this ordeal."

"And endanger Minato and the rest in the process?" Matsu protested with a puzzled look. "We all know what the enemy is capable of, and I don't think it's wise to underestimate them."

The wind Sekirei placed her hands behind her head and rested lazily against the wall. "Believe it or not, Matsu's gone a bit paranoid here. Before you showed up, she was beginning to wonder if this has anything to do with the…"

Number 02 cupped a hand over her friend's mouth, shaking her head sternly. "Shush! In case Minato or one of the others happens to walk in on us!" she warned hastily.

Miya immediately caught on to what they were talking about and knelt down beside the others, causing them both to look up in mingled curiosity and fear. "In reality, we could say everything comes down to the person who holds those objects. It may not have been what we wanted, but the fate of all Sekirei and the fate of all humanity rests in the hands of the players of Minaka's Sekirei Game."

"I tried to prevent such a dire situation, but in the end it feels like we accomplished nothing" Matsu added despondently.

"For all his flaws, my love for that man was real." Kazehana thought out loud. "Seeing the kinds of things he's done, I'm beginning to wonder if being rejected was for the best. In doing so, it led me to find someone better… A man who truly cares about the little birds.

Matsu placed her hands in her lap and glanced over at the computer screen for a second before speaking. "I'm beginning to wonder what Takehito would have done if he were in this situation."

The landlady closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. "I know for a fact that Takehito would never have permitted our brethren to be treated so shamefully were he still alive."

"Yeah, there's no doubt in my mind." The genius redhead agreed with a serious nod.

"I hate to be a downer, but dwelling on what might have been won't help us resolve anything right now." Kazehana gave her sake bottle a gentle shake, peering inside to see only a few more sips before setting it back down disappointedly. "Although it sounds harsh, I think Miya may actually be right about how to approach this."

"You think we should just sit back and go along with Minaka's scheme for now?"

The wind mistress shrugged lazily. "I'm not saying I like it any more than you, but we don't really have a choice right now."

Matsu stroked her chin thoughtfully. "If even I can't think up any other options, it definitely means we're screwed. Still, it doesn't sit right with me to let Minato walk into this without us knowing what the president has planned and why?"

Number 03 sat down on the floor beside her before collapsing into a lying position on the old mattress. "No matter what's about to happen, I'll put my life on the line to protect my new husband. I'm sure all of the others are willing to do the same… You understand exactly what I'm saying, right?"

"Of course, a Sekirei's main duty is to do the best for their Ashikabi." The redhead replied with a resolute stare, her face becoming much more determined. "Minaka can play with our lives all he wants, but I'll be sure to keep an eye on his movements. Let's take this chance to remind our self-proclaimed Game Master that he's not the only one capable of plotting!"

"The thoughts of my former love be forever happy." The drunken woman replied dreamily, her face becoming much more serious as she poured the final bit of sake into a pair of saucers. "Of course, that doesn't mean we'll let ourselves be jerked around. We're never helpless."

Matsu nodded quickly. "We'll teach him for underestimating the members of the First Generation Discipline Squad!"

"Definitely!" The genius Sekirei accepted the toast, both women tapping their cups together before drowning the remains in one gulp.

"My, after all these years you two are still the same as ever." The landlady smiled.

Miya backed out of the room before turned away from the others, silently wondering what would happen next. She had been neutral in the Sekirei Game for a long time thanks to the actions of her deceased husband, but seeing the actions of Minato and his Sekirei had piqued her interest in a way that she hadn't felt in years. Inside she wanted to believe that everything would turn out all right, but the faith his Sekirei had in their Ashikabi seemed incredibly ill advised to someone watching from the outside.

Minato was cowardly, easily swayed, and not particularly outstanding by any stretch of the mind, and yet all of those girls clearly felt for him the same emotions that Miya remembered feeling for her own beloved so long ago. Now unsure of what to think, the innkeeper headed downstairs to the master bedroom, quietly deciding that she would continue watching from a distance to see how everything turned out. At the very least, things around Maison Izumo were never boring…

Next Morning…

Tsukiumi stepped through the group of Sekirei standing in the foyer, her anticipation growing by the second. "Do hear this: I still do not approve of what thee have done, Minato."

Yume stepped in between them with a stubborn expression. "After hearing the full story, I figured you would have been more accepting of what happened. It's obvious to me that Minato had no choice, regardless of the results."

"So you would sign us up for this band of rogues without the approval of thy real wife." The water Sekirei protested, seemingly ignoring Number 08's words. "The Discipline Squad is a band of villainous cohorts lacking honor or reason. I shall not be a part of this!"

Matsu adjusted her glasses with a sigh. "You made this all too clear last night, Tsukiumi. The fact is we really don't have a choice in the matter."

"Plain and simple weakness, that is all thee have displayed since the day our paths first crossed! Tis nothing more than I would expect from someone who does not fight!"

"There's more than one way to win a fight! Especially when the opponent in question doesn't use what's she has up here." The genius tapped her forehead with a witty expression.

Tsukiumi scowled irritably, moving so that they were standing only inches apart. "Thou hast forgotten that this game has only one winner?! I shalt not forget this insult when the time comes to settle things once and for all!"

"That's enough!" Yume shouted, causing them both to look towards her in surprise. The outburst seemed strange coming from Musubi's lips, but because of this, she was able to easily divert the group's attention to herself. "Yelling about this isn't going to solve anything, and you both know it. Do not forget that your duty as Sekireis is to protect your Ashikabi! If anything happens to Minato, no one is to blame but yourselves! Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the two bickering women shouted simultaneously, both looking surprised by their outbursts. Normally the landlady was the only one who could elicit such a reaction out of angry Sekireis, but this woman had done so rather easily.

Minato glanced between them with a shocked expression, noticing more than ever how different Yume was than Musubi. They may have shared the same physical appearance, but while Yume appeared just as kind-hearted, she also displayed a more mature and disciplined demeanor in both speech and mannerisms. It interested him to imagine how similar the two were, while at the same time being so different.

Miya let out an innocent giggle as she stepped into the entry room. "Oh my, and here I thought I was going to have to step in. Good to see at least one of you has some sense of responsibility."

"Dost thou imply that I am in someway lacking in those regards?" the liquid manipulator asked.

"In laments terms… Yes." The purple-haired woman nodded calmly, her smile belying the demonic face floating above their heads.

Tsukiumi's face turned ghostly white for a second, but she shrugged off the feeling quickly and diverted her attention to the others. "Perhaps Number 08 is correct. As the real wife, it is my duty to focus on the safety of my husband no matter what the situation be!"

"Took her long enough…" Kazehana sauntered into the room, wrapping her arms around the others with a nonchalant expression.

Kusano ignored the continued bickering coming from the group and crept around her Ashikabi's leg, gently tugging at the side of his shirt. "Big brother… Why do we have to do this?"

"That's a pretty complicated question, Kuu." Minato scratched his chin nervously. He bent down and placed a hand on the child's head, doing his best to present a cheerful façade. "You might say this is the only thing I can do to make sure everyone I care about stays safe."

"If you don't want to do it, than big brother shouldn't." she replied with childish stubbornness.

The dark-haired ronin couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "Sometimes it's not always about what we want to do. Everyone experiences this, and it doesn't matter whether or not we're Sekireis or Ashikabis."

Tsukiumi stomped the floor, her arms crossed irritably. "Get thee hands off of his leg, brat! Thou art only a child!"

"Grrr…" Kusano growled back, glaring at the older woman like a feral kitten caught in a trap. It was humorous seeing her trying to look as menacing as a little girl possibly could, but she was doing a pretty good job nonetheless.

"Hehehe, you gotta love Kuu's crazy displays of jealousy." Matsu let out a mischievous giggle.

"Don't go adding fuel to the fire, Matsu." Minato flicked his phone open and read the time, seeing that they had roughly an hour before the scheduled appointment. "All right guys, looks like it's time to get going. I was told to show up at MBI at 10:00, so we should probably head out. Is everyone ready?"

Yume balled her hands into fists and nodded. "You don't have any reason to worry. We'll be with you every step of the way. From the looks of things, all your Sekirei are on the same page!"

The Ashikabi sweat-dropped as he tried to wriggle free from the others, only now noticing that his remaining girls were clinging to his body. Kazehana had her arms around his neck, while Tsukiumi was gripping his right arm so hard that it felt like she was trying to tear him in half. Matsu cuddled her head against his chest from the front, while Kusano merely tightened her grip around his left leg. The group embrace was beginning to cut off his circulation in several places, but it wasn't an unpleasant experience.

"Um, Thank you…" he replied in an awkward tone, his blush deepening as breasts pushed in on him from all sides. After a moment or two or struggling against them, the girls loosened their grip enough for him to escape. "Let's get going."

Miya nodded in agreement. "I'll have dinner waiting for you guys tonight. Be sure you make it back on time. You wouldn't want me wasting my time cooking for nothing, would you?"

"Rest assured, we shall." Tsukiumi replied as she followed the group to the door.

Minato gave her a small wave, his eyes catching sight of a black limousine waiting for them on the streets. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the company's logo present on the side of the vehicle. "Looks like they sent us a ride!" he replied with a note of panic.

Matsu sunk back with a look of fear, making a feeble attempt to hide behind Miya. "Good luck guys!" She squealed before shuffling away in fright.

Before any of them could react, a large man wearing sunglasses and a dark suit emerged from the vehicle, crossing over as Minato's group came to meet him. It was clear from his style of dress that the visitor was a member of MBI's private staff. A similar individual had appeared to drop of Musubi's clothes the day she winged, although Minato wasn't certain if this was the same man or not. He was large and intimidating, but seemed less so under the gaze of Maison Izumo's landlady. Miya casually watched from the doorway while doing her best to sweep the steps.

The man glanced over at the landlady before addressing the boy. "Are you Minato Sahashi?"

"Yeah, that's me." The young Ashikabi ran a hand through his hair and forced a smile.

"President Hiroto Minaka has sent me to escort you to Teito Tower immediately. You will come with us now." He stated bluntly, without leaving any room for negotiation.

Despite her usual outspokenness, even Tsukiumi seemed to lack an argument as the group followed their host to the car. Once they reached the vehicle, the agent opened the door for them to sit, revealing a large and very expensive-looking leather interior. It was a stretch limousine with enough room for all of them to sit, and several luxuries that only the wealthiest people could afford, but due to the situation, they simply sat down and endured the ride in silence. Kazehana sat across from Minato with Kusano, while Tsukiumi and Yume remained on either side of him.

Minato spent the entire ride with his heart in his throat, silently wondering what was going to happen once they arrived at the main office building. He was sweating profusely out of sheer anticipation, forcing him to unbutton the front of his jacket to cool off. Yume placed a familiar hand over his, calming the man's nerves considerably. Perhaps it was that fact that she wore Musubi's face, but her small gestures of kindness had the same affect as ever. He felt safe so long as she was beside him…

After what felt like an eternity, the limousine stopped in front of the largest building in the city, the chauffeur stepping out and opened the door for them to exit. "We've arrived…"

"Thank you, we appreciate the ride." Minato hesitated before standing up, but seeing his Sekirei united alongside him without an ounce of fear or doubt comforted him, almost as if warmth was spreading from his chest to the tips of his fingers.

Tsukiumi crossed her arms, attempting to appear nonchalant about the situation. "Thou wouldst do well to remember that we shall protect thee no matter what, my husband."

"You guys have no idea how much that means to me." He turned to the others and nodded firmly, the Sekirei returning his gesture with genuine smiles.

"Don't worry, big brother. If anyone tries to hurt you, we'll beat them up!" the youngest member of the group clenched her tiny hands confidently.

"Well said, Kuu." Kazehana gave the little girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

On the urging of their escort, the group ascended the steps and entered through a series of automatic doors. Minato crossed through the lobby with a slightly panicked expression, the parade of beautiful girls turning several heads as they passed on by. He guessed most of MBI's employees knew about the Sekirei Plan, although several people waiting in the entry hall were probably just visitors. Most people would probably find it surprising that such an ordinary-looking boy would be seen in the company of so many gorgeous women.

He recognized the person behind the desk as the same receptionist from the previous day, and tried to break the ice. "Um… Hello. I'm Minato Sahashi, and I was here the other day." When she gave him a pensive expression, he swallowed and continued speaking. "I don't know if you were told, but the president hired me for a special position, and I'm starting out today."

"Of course Mr. Sahashi. We've already made preparations for your arrival." The receptionist reached below her desk, pulling out a plastic card with his picture and name written on it and handing it to him. "This is your MBI Identification Card. It should grant you all of the necessary security clearance you require."

Yume leaned in from his right in an attempt to glimpse the card. "What's it say, Minato?"

"MBI Special Division Executive Administrator." He read out loud, assuming it was the official name for his current position.

Kazehana grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly closer. "Sounds like my new husband's gone and become a big shot over night. I always knew this marriage would pay off." She slurred.

The water Sekirei scowled and pointed at her competition. "Remove thy filthy hands from my husband's arm at once, thou drunken rogue!"

"This isn't the time for this, guys." Yume stepped up with a resolute glare, causing both women to subconsciously step away. She ignored them and smiled at her Ashikabi's dumbfounded expression. "Preventing outbreaks of violence has always been a specialty of mine. Maybe later I might tell you some stories."

The woman behind the desk rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the flock as two large men in black suits stepped out of the elevator. "I believe your escort is here, Mr. Sahashi." She gestured over his shoulder.

Minato turned around in time to see more MBI agents standing behind him, but before anyone could say anything, a familiar face entered from the door behind the reception desk. Takami was wearing her usual lab coat and black pants, although her shirt appeared more casual than the previous night. She held a clipboard loosely in her left hand, a deathly serious expression adding to her usual businesslike demeanor.

"That'll be fine, boys. I'll take it from here." She spoke, dismissing the two security guards with a wave of her hand.

Her son watched them go with a blank expression, although his nerves were not any less shaken by her entrance. As a matter of fact, he was probably even more anxious knowing that his own mother was around. "Mom! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you had work to do for the you-know-what plan?"

"Today was supposed to be my day off, but it seems Minaka thought it would be easier for you if I handled the transition to your new position." She moved towards an elevator on the opposite wall before sliding her ID through the slot. "This elevator is for authorized personnel only. Hurry up and follow me."

His mother always had a way of terrifying people into doing anything she wanted without even raising her voice, a trait her son understood all to well. As the group entered the private lift, Minato noticed how much larger it was than the regular elevator, and even noted the designer interior and orchestral music. Despite being trapped in the same small space with a certain person, Kazehana busied herself with admiring the markings on the wall.

Minato waited in silence for a minute as they rode, sensing the small bits of hostility in the air until he could no longer handle it. "I'm really sorry about the trouble this might've caused you."

"Don't give me that look." Takami warned him in a distinctly parental tone. Her eyes wandered off as if she were somehow seeing through the ceiling to the top floor. "The only person I'm blaming right now is Minaka."

"I'm going to guess you already know what happened, right?" he began timidly.

"As if I would allow that bastard to catch me so unaware. I've known him longer than anyone else, and what he did to you is just the kind of thing Minaka would resort to in order to get his way! It happens all the time."

"Are you saying he did something like that to you, too?" From the deadly glaze of his mother's eyes, Minato immediately realized his daring, and quickly fell silent again. When she finally relaxed her expression, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for saying that."

Takami sighed exasperatedly as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hall. "Apologizing again…" she groaned. "If you didn't let your lack of nerve affect you like this, maybe you would be less liable to make stupid mistakes."

"Why wouldst thee allow thy mother to speak so brazenly?" Tsukiumi whispered irritably.

Minato rubbed his neck, forcing a smile. "Well, it's been like this for as long as I can remember. That's just how my family is sometimes, but I don't fault them for it."

"Sophistry!" she shot back aggressively before turning her head away.

They continued down the hall to the door at the end of the hallway. Takami quickly ushered them into the next room, revealing a spacious area beyond. It was a large office area with an expensive-looking mahogany deck positioned towards the rear of the room, the back wall mostly taken up by the presence of a gigantic window giving them a magnificent view of the city below. If it were not for the current situation, the sights might have been more eye-catching to the members of the group.

Although smaller than Minaka's workspace, the room was very comfortable and held a modern charm, with a large plasma screen television and three black coaches positioned around a table in the center. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, tasteful yet not overly opulent, and the office even contained it's own sound system in the form of several speakers. On the opposite wall to the desk was a large monitor resembling the one from the president's office.

"Looks like they gave you some pretty nice digs, Minato." The wind Sekirei replied in an unusually relaxed tone. "I guess the Game Master decided to provide us with some perks, considering this job wasn't your ideal profession."

Kuu ran over to the window with a childlike sense of wonder, her eyes widening as she admired the view. "It's so pretty, big brother! It feels like we're flying above the city!"

The dark-haired Ashikabi glanced after her, finding solace in his youngest Sekirei's youthful innocence. "Yeah, it kinda does now that you mention it."

"Nothing more than menial comforts, which is hardly compensation for the terrible deeds that Minaka has committed against my husband." Tsukiumi snapped indignantly.

"Yeah, tell me about it?" Minato agreed with a sense of hopelessness.

His mother raised a hand to get their attention. Once they were all looking at her, she decided to address them. "From this day forward, this level of Teito Tower will be your base of operations."

"The entire floor belongs to us, now!?" Yume asked with a look of surprise.

"That's a little strange. I didn't know the job was so involved that we would need so much space to work." Minato added in.

Takami placed a hand to her forehead and groaned, more at Minaka's arrangements than her son's obvious questions. "This floor was refurbished recently and contains workspace, computer labs, living quarters, and recreational facilities for use by the Discipline Squad. While these were once used by the Third Generation unit, your predecessor's positions were rescinded upon the deactivation of the entire group, and Natsuo's resulting termination from the Sekirei Game."

"We already have a home at Maison Izumo." Minato replied nervously. "Generous as this was, most of us would probably prefer to live there even if we have to come to work in this place."

"Minaka isn't giving you the option for his own reasons, although at the moment I'm not entirely certain whether or not your group commuting between MBI and Maison Izumo regularly would be the safest course of action." His mother responded.

Kazehana leaned in beside her Ashikabi. "She's right, considering Miya doesn't take kindly to MBI's treatment of the Sekirei."

"Not to mention that the members of the Discipline Squad naturally become infamous among participating Ashikabis and Sekireis." Takami explained with a dismal expression, her posture stiffening. "Wandering the streets may not be a good idea, since Minaka is bound to put some pressure on the players soon."

"This game is meant to be all-out war, therefore it is only natural that those lowly cowards who do not wish to fight will be forced into battle eventually. When that time comes, none of us shall be safe from danger!" Tsukiumi replied with a sense of grudging acceptance.

Minato's mother nodded in agreement. "In addition to that, it won't be safe for any of you to regularly commute, especially considering how hated the hounds of MBI are by their fellow participants. As much as it pains me to say this, Minaka's probably planning on keeping you here for observational reasons."

Yume's expression drooped slightly. "But why would the president need to keep such a tight leash on his employees?"

"Since he forced you all into accepting this position, he's probably expecting some form of retaliation or perhaps resistance. In case of this scenario he probably believes it safer to keep you all under constant surveillance while living under his thumb."

The Ashikabi grabbed the sides of his head and fought back the urge to scream. "What can we do, then? I don't want to be the person responsible for enforcing the rules of this twisted game, and I'm sure we all for the same way about this job."

"It's against the nature of a Sekirei to separate the little birds from those they love most, and yet Minaka has created a system where the sole purpose is for us to destroy each other. Being forced to do this is beyond cruelty…" Yume began sadly, her eyes reflecting a silent burning anger.

Minato looked up at his mother and pleaded. "There has to be something we can do. Maybe you can talk to Minaka about changing things. Didn't you tell us you were the Sekirei Plan's administrator?"

"I'm the administrator, not the Game Master." Takami explained bluntly, her voice betraying her annoyance. She grimaced at her oldest child. "What you need to do now is learn to stand on your own two feet for a change instead of coming to me for solutions all the time. As much as I hate how things turned out, you have to evolve with the circumstances and cope with them instead of wallowing in your own self-pity!"

"Yes, ma'am…" Minato looked at the ground, his fragile will broken by his mother's words.

"Ever since you were a child, you were always like this. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to harden your heart to perform well in this position. If you're still unwilling to grow a spine in the midst of all-out war, it will ultimately cost you everything you've come to care about!"

Minato fought back the tears that threatened to emerge, his hands shaking violently. "I know that, and I would never want anything bad to happen to my Sekirei or my family… but I…"

"You're wrong about him!" Yume interrupted, her outburst catching the attention of the others. She stepped forward and locked eyes with Takami while refusing to back down. "Minato is a wonderful person, and I never want him to change! Why do you think everyone here cares so much about him? It was his strength of heart, not innate cruelty that brought us to him!"

"Well said, my friend!" Tsukiumi frowned and raised her fist challengingly. Kazehana grabbed her Ashikabi's arm while Kuu hugged his leg supportively, the gesture only angering the water Sekirei. "You lowly trollops! That is my husband thou art groping!"

The older woman busied herself with the clipboard, looking as if she hadn't heard a single word of Number 08's tirade. Instead of provoking them further, she gestured for the others to sit down on the couches, to which they did. Takami walked over the window on the far end of the room and looked out as the city, taking a moment to regain her professional composure before turning back to find out that they were all staring intently at her.

She exhaled once and groaned. "I suppose we should return to the original purpose of this visit… The job is rather simple for the most part, and all you need do is patrol the city when the senior staff of MBI deems a case worthy of your attention. While not on duty, everyone here is free to do whatever they wish, provided you remain on call during these times."

Minato relaxed a little bit, having taken his mother's pause to gather his nerve. "I remember the president mentioned that we would be able to sit out some events during the game. What exactly was he talking about?"

"There will be a number of situations arranged by MBI in order to prompt battles between the participating Sekireis. You will not be required to participate so long as there are no direct violations posed by the players. When the times comes you will also receive a free ticket to the final competition, so long as at least one of your team remains in the game."

Kazehana looked away from the administrator with a detestable expression, but spoke to her nonetheless. "Yeah, enough with all that static." She waved her hand dismissively. "What about the perks that come with Minato's position as a tournament employee?"

Takami actually understood why the wind Sekirei was so coldly indifferent towards her, but now wasn't the time for bringing it up. Instead she placed the clipboard she was holding into her son's arms. "The documents compiled there should explain the majority of what is expected from you as the Head of the Discipline Squad, while answering some of Kazehana's questions as well."

"Thanks mom." He replied with a half-hearted smile in the face of his mother's frown.

She continued speaking as if he hadn't said anything. "The bottom page contains several phone numbers and similar contact information. If you need anything at all, including meals and company luxuries, the staff members will provide the necessary services."

Minato ran through the pages quickly, doing his best to pick up on the business terminology and anything else important.

"Due to your position, you are free to use the company limousine as a source of transportation. Frivolous as it is, you've also been provided with a personal car by the president." She removed a key from her pocket and tossed it to him, causing her son to fumble around before catching it. "If you ruin anything, it comes out of your paycheck."

"I think we'll be fine with that much." He replied, a sweat drop running down his forehead.

The wind Sekirei snatched the paper from him and skimmed. "Speaking of which, how much are you making for this, anyway?" Her eyes lit up suddenly as she read the contents of one of the pages.

"Hold thy tongue!" Tsukiumi appeared less shocked by the figure, but was mildly impressed.

"Looks like I married a rich man, and his mother said he'd never amount to anything!" Kazehana added with a satisfied look.

"I would rather he hadn't." Takami answered, her grimace deepening as she headed towards the door on the opposite side of the room. "If you don't mind, I highly suggest we continue this little tour or our facilities in the case I'm called in to attend to injured Sekirei."

The group continued on for the next hour or so looking at different rooms on the level of Teito Tower slated to be their living space. Several rooms set aside for living, along with computer rooms, research libraries, and a kitchen. There was also a room containing an indoor swimming pool, punching bags, and several other items that would be helpful in training and fitness. Minato guessed they were made special so that even the most powerful Sekirei could use them.

The last room they explored was similar to the main office area in that it contained a giant window overlooking the city. The best part about it was a bathtub large enough to fit an entire football team. A number of hot water taps adorned the sides, and several beautiful paintings covered the surrounding walls, adding a certain level of class to the room's ambience. A large mirror covered the majority of the left wall, making their private bath area seem even larger than it was. The overall décor gave off the impression that MBI hadn't spared any money in refurbishing this floor.

As the tour reached it's end, Minato noticed that his team seemed more at ease, but he hardly felt much better himself. Yume not only noticed his demeanor, but also seemed to share these same feelings of discontent. The group re-entered the office area moments later, taking a moment to sit down as their guide ushered Minato's flock back inside.

Takami cleared her throat authoritatively. "I think I've explained everything adequately, including what is expected from each and every one of you as employees of MBI. Anything else you might need to know is detailed in those documents I handed to Minato earlier, but the rest, you will simply have to learn through experience."

"Um, mom…" Minato began nervously, raising his hand like a student in class.

"If you have something important to say, don't be so hesitant!"

The young man swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat. "I just wanted to know… Are you angry at me, or something?"

His mother exhaled again, silently resisting the urge to yell at him. "If you insist on asking me such a foolish question, I may as well answer." She placed a hand on her face irritably before speaking up. "When Minaka sent you such a suspicious e-mail, you should have used your head and contacted me instead."

"But why?" he asked with a slightly stupefied expression.

"After learning that I was working for MBI, you should have tried to take advantage of that instead of walking into Minaka's trap. Maybe I could have done something if you had told me about this ahead of time."

Minato felt ashamed again, his mother's presence bringing back that familiar emotion from his childhood. "I'm sorry about this…"

"Don't apologize!" Takami commanded, causing him to meet her eyes.

"Didn't you just tell me that this situation was all my fault?"

"I've accepted that we can't do anything now but deal with the consequences." Her expression suddenly became dark and foreboding as she approached her son, causing him to flinch violently. "Of course if you ever do something so stupid again, I'll have to address the issue on a more personal level! Am I understood?"

"Of course! I swear, I won't let something like this happen again!"

Takami backed away with a satisfied nod before addressing the entire group again. "All right, then. Now that we've established that, we should probably decide which Sekirei out of your group will serve as chief of the Fourth Generation Discipline Squad."

"As Minato's one true wife, I believe I should be the one to take the position." Tsukiumi folded her arms with an air of superiority. "Tis only natural that the real wife would be ranked higher than mere concubines, am I correct?"

Kuu frowned before growling like a lion cub. "No fair, why can't I be leader."

The water Sekirei glanced down at her with a sour expression. "Would thou wish to challenge me for the position, child!?" she asked, placing considerable emphasis on the last word. She clenched her fists, a small bolt of energy forming between their eyes. "It shall be a cold day in Hell when Number 09 is defeated by an insolent brat!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" the little girl drew herself up to her full height in an attempt to look threatening.

Minato did his best to ignore their argument, instead turning to the others. "What about you, Kazehana? Do you want the job?"

The alcoholic kicked her legs up on the couch now that the others were standing, lazily resting her hands behind her head. "You've got to be kidding me… That kind of thing never interested me much." She sat back up with a sudden realization. "However, Number 08 claimed she led the second generation. Why not her?"

Tsukiumi separated from Kuu upon hearing this. "Those two just joined us less than a day ago, and yet you wish to make either into our supposed leader." She pointed towards the other single digits, her eyes settling on their Ashikabi. "Explain thyself posthaste!"

"I just figured since Yume used the do the job, she probably has the most leadership experience. I was only thinking about the well being of everyone on the team. I don't know what I'd do without you guys… That includes all of you." He stated softly, making some of the girls blush.

"Perhaps my judgment was lacking proper consideration of the responsibilities thereof." The busty blonde folded her arms with a more tranquil expression, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks with indifference. "Very well, I accept thee as leader, Number 08."

"Sounds pretty good to me." Kazehana replied with a seductive smile.

Minato felt a chill run through his spine, but quickly looked down at the girl sitting by his feet. "What about you, Kuu?"

"Um hmm!" she hummed contentedly with a quick series of nods.

The dark-haired Ashikabi looked around the others before addressing his 'newest' Sekirei. "Looks like the choice is unanimous! So Yume, are you up to the job or not?"

She hesitated for a moment, considering the things that had been said to her the past day about the new Sekirei Plan. It disgusted her to imagine her kind being forced to kill each other in a tournament for Minaka's amusement, but at the same time, Minato had made a good point. Even taking Kazehana's previous position into account, Yume knew that she had done the job before, and was the most qualified to lead them. Also taking into account how hotheaded some of the others could be, she could use the position to keep things under control.

"I don't know exactly what will happen for here on out, no do I wish to be involved with this loveless game." Yume nodded with a resolute stare. "It may not be ideal, but I wish to ensure that we all survive until the end, and intend to carry out this goal by taking your lives into my own hands. If you'll have me, I will accept the position!"

When no one protested, Minato placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll do an excellent job."

"I'll do my best." She responded quietly, earning a series of murmurs from the others.

Takami waited for the others to fall silent again before interrupting the little scene. "Before I leave, there's one more thing I would like to discuss." The group turned their attention to her, but she shook her head. "Minato, I need to speak to you alone for a moment. Would you come with me?"

Although it was stated as a request, he recognized her tone and knew instantly that it was a command. His mother motioned for him to follow her as she led him a few rooms away from the office area, eventually stopping in one of the informational labs they had passed through earlier. The room contained a handful of bookshelves and a computer desk. It was considerably smaller than the office or recreational areas, but she preferred this for several reasons.

"What is this all about, mom?" he asked, silently wondering whether or not he would dread the answer.

The older woman glanced out the door to make sure no one was around before rejoining him. She remained quiet as if expecting someone to burst in any moment, but quickly chose to speak once the apprehension had faded. "Minato, I have a private message for you to deliver to Number 02. Absolutely no one else is to hear what I'm about to say. Is that understood?"

Minato suddenly felt his nerves jump, but he did his best to quiet them. "I promise not to tell anyone else."

Takami leaned forward so that only he could hear. "Tell her that Minaka has chosen to forgive her past transgressions, so long as that which she stole from MBI remains in your hands. Did you get all of that?"

"Yes, but…" he began with a confused expression.

"Never mind that! For now, just make certain to give her that information." She gave him the mother's up and down, noticing just how ragged her son appeared for the first time that meeting. "When you come to work tomorrow, I expect you to be dressed for the occasion, instead of like a teenager wandering the gutter."

He nodded quietly, the gesture satisfying his mother. "Money a little tight lately, and the suit I wore for graduation doesn't fit anymore."

"Speaking of which, I forgot to give you this before we began that tour." Takami handed him another card, complete with his name and a series of numbers.

"Is this an MBI company credit card? After cutting my allowance, I didn't expect something like this from you!"

"It comes with the job and has a limit per month. Minaka is willing to provide a modest pay for your living expenses, although if I had my way, you would have been completely cut off by now. I think it would be a good lesson to learn, since you spend too much time relying on other people for help."

Minato cringed at the thought, having had his share of hardship lately. "Well, at least I'm not living out on the streets."

"Just make sure you pick up something appropriate, and don't overspend." She warned in a motherly tone, her expression softening moments later. "I'll check in on you later. Just don't do anything stupid for a while and we may get through this."

She muttered some quick goodbyes before slipping from the room, leaving him feeling as though she had just handed him a ticking bomb. The young Ashikabi stood completely still for several minutes in an attempt to comprehend what had just happened, but he had nothing to go off of at the moment. Minato continued pondering for what seemed like forever, but the sound of footsteps quickly brought him back to the present.

Yume cracked open the door, a smile coming to her lips as she saw him. "Hey Minato, I just saw Takami heading back to the elevator, so we figured it was safe to come looking for you."

"I was just standing here thinking about what my mother told me… That's all!"

"Is there something you would like to talk about? I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I sense you feelings through Musubi, and it seems like you're feeling a little under a weather."

The young ronin rubbed the back of his head, attempting to appear contented. "It's nothing really." He tried to shift the notion aside with a smile. "Tell the others I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" she replied before stepping out and closing the door again.

While Musubi might have been fooled by his false smiles, Yume wasn't nearly as easily fooled. Despite her exceedingly gentle heart, Number 08 was both intelligent and idealistic, proving that a single person could possess those two qualities at the same time. She didn't need to be bound to Minato's feelings to know that he was still nervous about this entire situation. To be honest, she wasn't certain of what was going to happen either. Resolving to let him have some time alone, she decided to avoid the other for a while, herself.

Note to Readers: Another chapter done, and this one took longer than I planned. I was hoping we could begin to get into more plot movement, but instead all we really got was a reiteration of things you guys probably knew or guessed already. Note that as the story continues, you'll see some events parallel to the canon, and those that diverge completely. I don't have any solid ideas of how this story will be mapped out yet, but this much is probably certain. As always, I apologize for any typos or errors in spelling or grammar, but I typically write this story late.

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was a real pick-up for me, but I'm still in dire need of support right now. If you liked anything, feel free to tell me about it so I can play off of it in the future. I would also love to hear some ideas you guys might have for where this story could go, or what could happen next. During my time writing fanfiction, I've often used ideas presented in reviews to improve my story. Remember I read your reviews and I'm open to your suggestions. Until next time, I hope you're enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Before the Plunge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, or any characters, major concepts, or logos associated with the series. This fan story is made for fun, not profit.

Minato felt a strange tension in the air as the group shared what he assumed would be their last meal together at Maison Izumo. MBI staff had been employed to transport all of their personal possession to Teito Tower that afternoon, and a limousine was scheduled to transport them the next morning. The dark-haired Ashikabi was used to being bossed around by his overbearing mother and younger sister, but being under Minaka's thumb felt much worse. Now he felt more like a dog being led around helplessly.

The others sensed his discord and remained silent, hoping that the feelings of dread would pass. Matsu spared a glance at the landlady nervously, although for all of her intelligence she couldn't quite read her expression. Miya had listened intently to their story earlier that evening, but her response was very reserved and quiet, hardly ever a good sign when dealing with a woman who was painstakingly open towards expressing her pleasure and displeasure.

Miya crouched down beside the table, her demonic mask noticeably absent. She quietly took a sip of tea to calm her nerves before speaking. "So, you all intend to leave Maison Izumo tomorrow morning?"

"It's really not what any of us wanted, but it doesn't feel like we have much of a choice." The Ashikabi replied with a forced half smile.

Tsukiumi stood up suddenly, her eyes narrowing in irritation. "This does not sit right with me, Minato! If we are to become targets by Ashikabi, then I say let them come. Those that would violate the homestead are without an ounce of chivalry! They deserve no better than termination, and what be more satisfying a chance to deal with such rogues personally?"

"We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Most likely there's some kind of ulterior motive behind this forced relocation." Kazehana replied with an unusually focused expression.

"Regardless of the real reason, you would be in danger here." Matsu replied with a bitter expression. "If you hadn't cooperated with MBI, Minaka could have easily sent out a message telling everyone where we were and offering some kind of incentive to attack. Not to mention how hated the Discipline Squad is to begin with. Maison Izumo is practically defenseless!"

"Art thou referring to me as defenseless!?" the water Sekirei screamed defiantly.

"Chill out! I'm only saying that aside from our presence, this place if pretty much defenseless. An enemy Sekirei could just walk right in and attack under the guise of visiting, and we'd be forced into a battle in our own home. It's not an ideal situation for anyone."

The wind Sekirei let out a chortle. "You got that right… If this place goes down in smoke after a fight, our esteemed landlady would personally deal with the culprits. Then we would have to scrape what's left of them off the walls. You know how much Miya hates blood stains!"

Matsu's complexion turned ghostly white. "Um… Kazehana… You might want to apologize."

"You make me sound like some kind of monster." The innkeeper giggled with an oddly sadistic expression, an oni mask to materializing behind her. Her familiar let out a demonic hiss before releasing a foul purple aura into the air, causing her tenants to sink back in fear. "Care to say more, or are you done, Kazehana?"

The wind Sekirei dropped her sake bottle and shivered. "Yeah, sorry about that… Let's just pretend I didn't say that."

Miya smacked her with a ladle three times, leaving a small trio of lumps on her head. "That should do for now." She wagged her finger with a motherly expression. "It won't do you any good telling such terrible stories about me. After all, I'm just a pretty young woman who runs a boarding house for a living. Yup, just a landlady…"

"Sure, whatever! Just quit doing that, you're giving us all the chills!" Matsu replied from behind her Ashikabi's shoulder.

Minato's felt a shiver run down his spine as he locked eyes with the demonic visage above their heads. "I can't explain… this feeling… …" He muttered with a partially frozen expression.

"Stop scaring poor Minato. He's done nothing wrong, and you have no right to be mean to him." Yume stated bluntly, causing the landlady to direct her gaze towards their newest teammate.

"There's no need to talk like that, Yume." Her Ashikabi replied nervously, not wanting to start a conflict with their landlady.

Number 08 returned Miya's expression with a smile of her own, a bead of sweat forming on her brow, but her demeanor remaining just as stubbornly resolute. The innkeeper was pleasantly surprised that someone other than her deceased husband could stare her down like this without batting an eye or flinching under the pressure, but this girl seemed different than any other human or Sekirei she had met. The others felt as if an invisible wall had formed between the two, and were awed into silence.

Miya smiled and relaxed her posture, slowly breaking off the unofficial staring contest. "Perhaps I let it get to me. Although, what kind of person would I be for letting Kazehana say such naughty things about me in mixed company."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess that's what happens when you've had a few." The wind Sekirei added again, this time appearing completely sober.

"Glad that's settled!" Yume replied with a smile, gently placing a hand on Minato's wrist. He blushed slightly, but she paid him no mind. "I hope she didn't frighten you too much. It looked like you were going to pass out for a second."

Minato let out a nervous chuckle at the thought. "Nah, it's no big deal. We're always causing Miya so much trouble here, but I've always been grateful for her kindness putting up with all these antics the way she does. Living with a bunch of oddballs like us would be enough to drive any sane person up the wall."

The two stared into each other's eyes, and Minato found himself blushing uncontrollably under the pressure. For a moment it felt like he was staring into Musubi's soul, but further inspection made him see someone else behind her eyes. Yume's expressions and mannerisms were kind and comforting, not unlike Musubi, and yet she seemed more reserved and much less childish in her beliefs and convictions. It was an interesting change, but he wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Get thy fingers off of my husband!" Tsukiumi shouted suddenly, causing the other woman to recoil her hands. Seeing her sudden compliance to the command made her miss Musubi arguing with her over their Ashikabi.

"I understand completely." Number 08 responded with a comforting smile. "Having me around must feel like there's an intruder in your lives. I'm sorry if things are a getting a bit awkward."

Tsukiumi silently missed the confrontation, but simply shrugged it off. "Yes… Very well, then."

"There's no need to apologize. You're the reason why Musubi survived at the bridge, and if that's not enough for us to consider you part of the family, then nothing is." Minato added with a genuine, if not slightly stressed out smile.

"I appreciate that." Yume replied with a blush of her own, her gaze settling on her lap. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Even as chief of the Discipline Squad, my greatest desire was to be loved by an Ashikabi. By welcoming me into your group, you and the others have allowed me to share in those wonderful feelings."

Minato felt the heat return to his cheeks, but silently wondered if it was right to feel this way about someone who shared a body with his most beloved Sekirei. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "There's really not much I can say, but I'm glad you feel that way about us."

"Art thou truly satisfied sharing one man with several wives? If even the real wife feels this sense of discontent, surely thou wouldst as well." Tsukiumi pressed.

"I don't think there's a reason to feel that way at all. You've all been so wonderful to me."

Miya placed her hands on her lap and smiled with a strangely calm expression, causing her fellow residents to direct their attention back onto her. "You have strong feelings for your Ashikabi, Yume. I must say how admirable it is to see the bond of trust that has formed between you all in so short a time."

Matsu nodded in agreement. "Trust is essential for building strong relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei. It's good to know we won't be having any troubles in that department, especially considering that we'll only be able to rely on each other from now on."

The dark-haired Ashikabi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"This is a tough job, mark my words!" the brain-type Sekirei straightened her glasses with one finger. "As MBI's dogs, you guys are going to have to do their dirty work whether you like it or not. Although the purpose of the Discipline Squad has varied over the years, the members have always acted as Minaka's tools."

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked the girl sitting across from him.

Yume let out a reluctant sigh before nodding in agreement. "It's true I was forced to carry out missions given to me by the president, but it never seemed quite as bad."

"Not so bad!? You do realize the job of the current Discipline Squad is to hunt down Sekirei and eliminate rule-breakers?" the redheaded genius added bluntly.

"There are more humane ways to handle these types of situations, especially if you possess the necessary tactical knowledge and capabilities. Enforcing the rules does not necessarily mean that one has to kill the rule breakers. Only people without love in their hearts would mercilessly take the life of another."

Tsukiumi leaned forward with a puzzled frown. "What will you do, then? Surely even someone as soft-hearted as thee would not sit still and allow an enemy to assault thy person?"

"We Sekirei do possess the ability to fight, but the results of a battle need not be fatal. While serving with Karasuba several years ago, we would set off together and take part in the same missions. She preferred to kill all of her enemies, but I never once spilt a drop of blood."

"Really!? That's a bit of a surprise!" Matsu replied with genuine awe. "Back in the old days the job of the Discipline Squad usually involved killing large numbers of heavily armed insurgents while protecting the president's private territory."

Minato took a moment to take it all in, but quickly noticed something was off. "Hey, wait a minute. I was just wondering… How on Earth do you know so much about the Discipline Squad, anyway?"

"Oh that! I was actually one of its founding members from the First Discipline Squad. Back then the majority of Sekirei hadn't been released yet, and the group consisted of Numbers 01 through 05. They were named guardians of the Sekirei Plan, and…"

Her Ashikabi cut her off mid-sentence with a spit take, barely managing to direct it to the floor at the last second. "What on Earth!? You were in the Discipline Squad?"

"Yup, way back during the first generation. Why, does that freak you out or something?"

Kusano wore a blank expression in the face of this new bit of information, her face whitening as she pictured the perverted genius wearing a uniform harming people, having no other reference to go off of than the Discipline Squad members she had heard about from the bridge incident.

Yume found it a little strange herself, but remembering who the original members of the group were had made it less of a surprise for her. Miya and Kazehana seemed to be completely unaffected by the supposed revelation, and continued what they were doing without disturbance. The landlady quietly cleaned the remaining food from her plate, while Kazehana mindlessly twirled her booze bottle like a top.

"Hold on! Thou wouldst keep something of this magnitude from us!" Tsukiumi shouted, pounding her fists on the table. Her eye-twitched before she turned to face the alcoholic sitting beside her. "Foul drunkard, dost thou also share in this treachery as well?"

"Treachery… That's pretty harsh even coming from someone like you. It's not like you guys ever asked me about my past, and I'm pretty sure someone must've said something during our visit to Teito Tower. Not my fault you don't listen, Miss Panty-flash."

The water Sekirei gave her short dress a quick tug before glaring daggers at the other woman, as if doing so would cause her to burst into flames. "Cease at once, inebriated rogue! I shall not be made a fool of by the likes of you!"

"You certainly don't need my help to look like an idiot." Kazehana retaliated lazily.

"Precisely right, I do not require your help to…" Tsukiumi's mouth fell open as she realized what she was about to say, her entire body suddenly exploding with an angry red aura. "I shall murder thee!" she pointed accusingly at the other woman.

To her surprise, the entire group broke out into laughter at the water Sekirei's expense. Even Miya who was normally indifferent about their antics was working to suppress her giggles, instead covering her mouth in a ladylike manner. Rather than react with another angry outburst, Tsukiumi fumed to herself and took it in stride, realizing that she had in fact done exactly what Kazehana had accused her of. It was bitter, knowing her actions had proven someone else correct, especially since it was an insult.

She grit her teeth irritably in response to their laughter. "Thou couldst show some reservation."

"We're sorry Tsukiumi… It was just in the timing, I guess." Minato replied comfortingly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, isn't that right Kazehana?" he glanced over at the wind mistress.

Kazehana smiled reassuringly, purposely ignoring the blonde woman's scowl. "It was just a joke. You really need to relax once and a while, and learn to take things as they come." She winked with a half smile. "Isn't that right, Miss Panty-flash?"

The water Sekirei winced before swallowing her abundant pride. "Dost thou hope to test me by referring to me by that vile mockery?" she crossed her arms and straightened her posture. "If so, then I shall overcome thee through the power of passive aggression."

"Looks like she can be taught." The drunken Sekirei remarked with a note of boredom.

Matsu quietly observed the blonde for a second or two, immediately taking note of her shaking hands and twitching left eye before leaning towards her Ashikabi. "You might want to say something quick before Tsukiumi loses it and turns this room into an indoor swimming pool. The last thing we need is to set Miya on the warpath."

"Yeah, guess you're right." He whispered back. Minato tried to grab the others' attention, gently raised his hands as if he were afraid of sudden impact. "Um, guys. Maybe we should lay off Tsukiumi for a while. We've all had a pretty rough day so far, so let's at least try to enjoy ourselves before tomorrow."

Yume smiled in agreement. "He's right! Let's just try to forget all our troubles and relax."

"Didn't I just say that?" Kazehana frowned with a slightly tipsy expression, only to be elbowed in the side by Matsu.

Dinner continued without any more conflicts save for a small argument between Tsukiumi and Kusano over who would get to feed their Ashikabi. This particular dispute had been a regular occurrence since the night the water Sekirei had fist come to Maison Izumo, so the others simply ignored it for the most part. Even Matsu who relished in the mayhem caused by her master and his other wives had long since lost interest in this particular event and busied herself by making small talk with Kazehana instead.

While Musubi used to be in the center of these conflicts, Yume simply watched the two blondes bicker with a contented expression, silently admiring the feelings of love that existed between her fellow Sekirei. Her greatest joy in life had always been to watch the happiness of others, yet for so long she hadn't been given the chance to seize it for herself. Although she felt selfish for thinking it, Yume realized that with Musubi's body, she had a chance to achieve her own desires.

As the laughter quieted down and dinner came to a close, the innkeeper stood up and bowed her head with a peaceful expression. "I'm going to miss having all of you around… I truly mean it. Things are bound to get boring around Maison Izumo once you leave."

"Thanks Miya." Minato rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Still, it's not like we're moving to Europe or something like that. We'll be right across town."

Kuu skipped over and tugged on the landlady's dress. "Yeah, we'll come visit all the time!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be a problem." He agreed with an awkward yet cheerful expression.

Miya rested a hand against her face and made a cute expression. "Oh my… I'm very touched that you all seem to feel this way about me. After all, when it comes down to the facts, I'm still just your landlady." She let out a light-hearted giggle and smiled. "It's a little strange, isn't it?"

"Not at all!" The dark-haired Ashikabi looked down bashfully before shaking his head. "When Musubi and I first crashed onto your property that here we were alone with nowhere to live, but you gave us a place to call home and treated us like family. I'll never forget how happy we both were that day you invited us to stay at Maison Izumo."

Tsukiumi's previous annoyance vanished instantly, and she gave a stern nod. "I still desire to be the strongest, and no one better than thee exists to guide me along this path. Make no mistake, I intend to return here and hone my skills against you, landlady."

The wind Sekirei sat back up with a smile of her own. "Don't forget me. I lived in this place a long time before going on that nationwide sake-tasting tour. After that I spent my time wandering from one place to another with a broken heart and a bottle of sake, but in the end this was the only real home I ever had."

"Yeah, I can probably say the same thing… Well, except the part about being a drunk wandering the streets." Matsu hastily added in the last part.

Kazehana chuckled at the thought. "Better than being a shut-in who never leaves the house…"

"How would you have handled MBI chasing after you for over a decade? Now imagine that, only without your wind powers. You would've done the same thing!"

"I suppose there's no room for argument there." The drunken Sekirei gave her bottle an absent-minded shake. "Especially considering you don't have any real fighting abilities."

"If it weren't for my intelligence, we would've all been blasted to smithereens by surveillance satellites while helping Kuno escape with her Ashikabi."

Number 03 stood up and forcibly pushed her boobs up against her old friend's bosom while shooting a seductive smile at their Ashikabi. "I guess you are pretty handy, but I've still got you beat in the most important department."

"Typical Kazehana… When all else fails you resort to that old trick." Matsu cupped her own breasts and leaned in so that they were pressing up against each other in a mirrored posture, her eyes glittering with a perverted twinkle. "According to my calculations, mine are still about ten times better than yours! Isn't that right, Minato?"

"Um… Is my opinion really all that important." He turned away with a deep blush, doing his best not to stare at their assets.

Tsukiumi suddenly appeared in front of him, reaching out and forcing her Ashikabi's face down so that they were only inches from her own chest. "I shall not allow those unruly wenches flaunt themselves thus!" she shouted, her own cheeks turning pink as she realized how close her breasts were. "If thou must openly stare at breasts, then look no further than thy real wife."

"C'mon Miss Panty-flash, you know mine are still bigger than yours." The wind Sekirei struck a seductive pose and jiggled her chest playfully.

Matsu straightened her glasses with an evil smirk. "Bigger doesn't always mean better, if you know what I mean."

Kusano popped up with an innocent smile, trying to show off her own chest despite her youthful physique's lack of development. "How about mine? Why not stare at my chest, big brother?"

"I can't! It's not proper!" Minato jumped back with a look of horror at the thought. The young Sekirei had basically asked him to become a pedophile, and he wasn't willing to even think about doing something so low.

"He's mine, brat!" Tsukiumi grabbed his arm and wrenched him away from the others.

"What's the matter? There's no problem if we share, right? Just let me have him first" the wind manipulator seized his opposite hand and pulled back.

The genius redhead twiddled her fingers with an eager lust. "Age before beauty, they always say!" she spat creepily, causing her Ashikabi to sink back in fear. He immediately grabbed hold of his other two Sekirei in fear of their most perverted teammate.

Kazehana observed their rather compromising position "A threesome, then?" she nodded her approval. "I didn't think that you of all people would be into such kinky stuff, but I'm more than willing to go that route if it means having fun tonight."

"Maybe some other time!" Minato let out a frightened yelp and tried top pry himself loose, but it seemed only to make things worse. To say he wasn't turned on would be a lie, but this scenario was making him so nervous that he could have jumped out of his skin.

Miya loomed behind them with an eerie smile, her presence causing a veil of shadows to materialize around the group. Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment, as she walked towards the group, causing all four Sekirei to hide behind their master out of fear. Kusano grabbed onto his leg while the others appeared to be holding him in front of them like a human shield. At the same time, the black-haired Ashikabi looked equally as stupefied as the others and was shivering uncontrollably in her wake.

"You all seem to forget that public obscenity and sexual activities are not allowed on this property." The landlady smiled pleasantly, her peaceful expression at odds with the rather angry-looking specter floating over her shoulder.

"We were just kidding around, isn't that right guys?" Matsu blurted out with a frightened look.

Kazehana let go of the others in an attempt to keep some form of dignity. "Yeah, we wouldn't dream of doing something like that in Maison Izumo."

The water Sekirei bowed her head formally. "I implore thee… please forgive us for this most indecent disruption, landlady."

Their innkeeper pretended to think about it for a moment before swiftly bringing her ladle down onto each their heads one after the other. They each yelped or groaned as large bruises comically formed in the places where she hit them, but after seeing what Miya could do in a fight, most of them were glad to escape with a bump or two. The purple-haired woman took a moment to wipe the end of the large utensil before turning her back to the group once more.

"Miya!?" Matsu stepped forward with a concerned expression.

"You guys are certainly a handful, but I will still miss everyone once you leave." She reiterated with a genuinely happy expression. "Maybe if you could have learned to control those perverted urges, things would've been more peaceful around here. Although, I admit it's only natural considering the nature of your feelings."

"Definitely!" The redheaded genius noticed that she was talking more to herself, but still spoke.

Minato gave her another awkward smile even though she couldn't see it. "The perverted urges were less mine than everyone else, but I'm glad you can understand." He moved so that he was standing only a few steps behind her. "Thank you for putting up with us for so long, we'll never forget your kindness."

"It was my pleasure, Minato." She returned his kindness before addressing the group, facing them with a strangely serious expression much different from her cheerful façade or concealed rage. Miya took a moment to clear her throat, inclining her head respectfully. "Before you leave tomorrow, I want you all to know something important… If you ever need my help for any reason, don't hesitate to ask for it. Remember, my door is always be open to each and every one of you without exception. Is that understood?"

"Of course." he answered solemnly, earning a murmur of agreement from the girls.

Yume had been watching quietly for the last few minutes, silently admiring the bonds between everyone in the room. It was truly amazing how such a diverse group of people could have come together like this. Moments like this she likened to the workings of fate, something that Number 08 had always believed in from the bottom of her heart. Yume saw acts of kindness and bonds of love as being a driving force of destiny.

Miya smiled brightly, causing the tension to evaporate almost instantly. "Well, now that we've cleared the air, I think it's time we cleared off the dinner table as well. It looks like you've all been finished eating for quite some time."

"How disrespectful of me for forgetting." Tsukiumi replied graciously, her noble demeanor shining through the nightly antics.

"Let me help, too!" Kuu scooped up several plates and walked towards the kitchen only to trip.

Yume reached down and supported the child, using her opposite hand to catch the dishes with an effortless movement of her wrist. "Easy does it, Kuu!" she said in a motherly tone, affectionately patting the child on the head. "Careful next time, or you might hurt yourself."

"Or break Miya's good china and wind up on the end of her ladle." Kazehana muttered out of the corner of her mouth, earning a light-hearted giggle from Matsu.

Minato watched his girls converse with a smile, glad that they were actually getting along again. Although they occasionally squabbled like the incident during dinner, they were all very good friends who would trust each other with their own lives. It was also interesting to note that Yume was getting along marvelously with the others as well. She seemed much more mature and level-headed in comparison to Musubi's absent-minded innocence, but in a sense it made her seem more like a normal person than the others.

Once Miya had gone to the kitchen to prepare to sink, he noticed Kazehana excuse herself from the room. He laughed inwardly at the thought, having expected someone as lax as her to skip out on the evening chores.

Several of the things he had learned earlier that day came back to him now that the others had settled down, but the one thing that troubled him most was his mother's message for Matsu. It has been ambiguous yet deathly urgent at the same time, and he had been waiting for the right moment to speak up. Seeing how the genius girl was letting the others do most of the work, he decided to take the chance.

Walking over to her as casually as possible, the dark-haired Ashikabi decided it was now or never. "Hey Matsu."

"Is there something you need, Minato? Maybe some services that only I can provide."

"While the others are cleaning up, could we go back up to your room for some privacy?"

Matsu rubbed her hands together with a mischievous look. "Oh my, this is so sudden." She began with an evil chortle. "Had a feeling you'd come around eventually… After all, deepening the bonds between Sekirei and Ashikabi through experimentation is one way to win the game!"

Minato sputtered at the thought, causing a stream of blood to drip from his nose. He immediately realized his mistake in wording in the face of her perverted mannerisms and tone. "That's not what I meant!"

"It'll just be a little experiment. There's nothing wrong with that!" the genius explained, her tone sounding more like she were describing a simple math equation.

Her Ashikabi leaned in so that only she could hear, the action surprising her. "My mother gave me an important message to relay that I can't let anyone else know about. This isn't the time for joking around!"

"Who said I was joking about that?" Matsu let out a restrained snicker, but her mood quickly changed as she let what he had said sink in. She looked back up at her master and nodded firmly, her expression darkening considerably, and her light-hearted persona dissipating. "Lead the way!"

"Shush! My mother told me this has to stay a secret for now." As they slunk from the room, the others were too busy tending to the duties that were being assigned to them by Miya to notice.

Meanwhile Kazehana was having a moment of her own outside. After vacating the room only moments ago, she had headed to the roof for some quiet time. With her bottle of sake in hand, the wind Sekirei reclined onto her back and admired the bright evening sky. She often lost herself like this, pretending the world around her was nothing but an illusion while gazing into the endless void, just her and the stars.

She drowned a mouthful with a smirk, having managed to claim a bottle of expensive sake from the kitchen without the landlady finding out. "Oh yeah, that's the good stuff!"

"You'll ruin your health, drinking like a fish." A calm voice replied from over her shoulder.

"Oh it's you… I didn't notice you there." She replied without so much as a glance, already knowing who it was.

Homura stood on the opposite edge of the rood with his back to her, having also come up here to admire the nighttime sky before heading out on guardian patrol. Disguised in a black cloak and mask, he had been instructed by Takami to protect the un-winged Sekirei from cruel Ashikabis who might try to enslave them. It often put him at a risk to getting nabbed himself, but at the same time he slept well at night knowing that he had made a difference to so many people.

Kazehana lay back with a lazy smile, gently resting her hands behind her head as she did. "So Homura, what brings you up here this time of night?"

"Just taking a breather before doing the rounds." He replied coolly, looking completely at ease.

"I noticed you skipped out on dinner tonight." She began with a knowing expression, causing him to tense up slightly. "It's pretty hot in there, isn't it?"

Kagari tugged at the front of his shirt, refusing to meet her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a pleasant warm feeling, isn't it? Reacting to the person you're destined to be with. No doubt he's the reason behind your sudden change, if you know what I mean."

"Even if that were the truth, I don't ever intend to allow anyone to control my life. No one's ever going to choose me, and I'm never going to choose anyone else. It's something I've come to terms with a long time ago. How could someone like you possibly know how I feel right now?"

"I've felt this way only twice, but it's something I've come to recognize in other people." She relaxed with an unusually solemn expression, but suddenly became giddy with excitement. "It's love! Nothing but true love!" she laced her hands together, her eyes shining with elation.

"Are you drunk again?" he questioned flatly while resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

His words caused her to stop and raise and eyebrow, causing the rooftop growing quiet once again. "No one would accuse me of being an expert on relationships, but I know a reaction when I see it. I don't see what you have to gain by denying yourself something your body obviously desires."

"I'm a broken Sekirei." Homura stated adamantly before shifting his gaze away.

"Love really is a wonderful thing…" Kazehana mused with a dreamy smile.

"This coming from the woman who was winged little over a day ago… I wouldn't be such a hypocrite were in your shoes. After all, your desire was to sit out the Sekirei Plan until the end before you met Minato, wasn't it?"

"Oh my, how did this talk suddenly become about me?" she exhaled melodramatically before steadying herself again. "Truth is, I was just waiting for someone worthwhile all this time. That doesn't mean I never stopped hoping that the right Ashikabi would appear. Personally, it would appear the solution to both our problems was right under this roof."

The fire wielder blushed, before shaking his head clear of the notion. "I won't stand here and be mocked by someone like you." He folded his arms in an attempt to regain his cool composure. "Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have more to do than get drunk all night."

"What a bother…" she sighed, not bothering to pursue his retreating form.

Homura walked to the edge of the rooftop and leapt into the air, disappearing into the night and leaving Kazehana along once more. She poured herself another saucer of rice wine and sipped greedily before consuming the remains, her breath reeking of alcohol even more than usual. The day had been relatively stressful for everyone, and she was no exception. Although no matter how much she drank, the inner sense of dread refused to go away.

Realizing the bottle was empty, she allowed it to roll over the side of the roof and tried to relax. As she gazed into the sky once more, the others were still busy tidying up the inn. Back in the hidden room on the second floor, Minato closed the door behind him and faced the redheaded genius, who had surprisingly lost her desire to do anything perverted in their solitude.

Matsu glanced around nervously as if she thought the walls were listening, but quickly quelled her fears. "So Minato, what did Takami want to tell me that was so important?"

"She was kinda vague, so I'm really not sure what's going on." He began with a note of concern. "I was actually hoping you would be able to fill in the blanks once we got it out into the open."

"Just tell me before Tsukiumi rushes in and starts making a scene." She pressed him.

Minato straightened up, trying to hide the tension. "My mother wanted me to deliver a message from Minaka concerning something they never explained to me. She implied that you stole something from MBI before leaving the company. Is this true?"

Number 02 had somehow expected this issue to emerge eventually, but was still rendered speechless by the notion. When he paused, she became anxious and spoke up. "It's the truth, although I don't think it wise for you to spread this around." She seized his arms and shook him anxiously "What exactly did she say?"

"They didn't tell me anything about it!" He blurted out, causing her to release her grip. The young ronin let out a cough and cleared his throat before speaking again. "My mother just wanted you to know that the president is willing to forgive you, assuming we are willing to protect whatever it is that you took."

"Hmmm… I guess this was bound to happen if the president was planning on using those things in the Sekirei Plan." Matsu pondered to herself, looking as if she had forgotten her Ashikabi's presence. "Interesting that he wants us to keep it, but for what reason is he…"

"What's going on?" Minato asked suddenly, forcibly bringing her back to her senses.

She hesitated for a moment, looking highly conflicted. After wrestling with her own thoughts for a minute, she finally responded. "I understand you have a right to know what's going on, but if your mother didn't tell you, then I'm not certain if I should either."

He stepped forward with a concerned expression. "Is it really that dangerous?"

"You have no idea!" Matsu crossed the room and bent over, withdrawing a sharp prism-like object from a hidden compartment.

From what little he could see it had the number 8 inscribed on the side, although he wasn't entirely sure what it was. "What is that?"

She held it against the dim light of her room so that he could see, but quickly hid it in the fold of her clothes in case someone walked in. "It's called a Jinki, and it's a very dangerous item on the wrong hands. It's also the reason why I was forced to hide from MBI."

"Really!?" he blinked with a clueless look, causing her to smile. She always enjoyed seeing how innocent he could be.

"You didn't think I became a shut-in out without good reasons, did you?" Matsu answered with a playful wink, her serious composure returning short afterwards. "I know you want to know more, but I'm not sure if it's safe for me to say anything else yet."

"If you don't want to talk about, I understand… You don't have to explain the whole thing, but if you can, please tell me why that thing is so dangerous. Could you, please do that much for me?"

The genius girl straightened he glasses and inhaled deeply before letting her breath out slowly. "There are several Jinki, eight in total, and when brought together the person who possesses them effectively holds the fate of every Sekirei in the palm of their hands." She exchanged a look of understanding with her Ashikabi. "For the time being we should probably leave it at that."

"I see…" Minato turned to leave, but even his curiosity had been peeked by the strong yet highly conspicuous revelation she had just given. His hand froze on the edge of the door, and he looked back at her. "Will I ever learn what else there is to know about those things or not?"

"This is something in which even I don't now all of the details. It's so much that I don't want to answer that question… It's more like, I can't."

"One more thing." His voice wavered slightly, his hand shaking in frustration. "You aid these things have the power to affect all Sekirei. What would Minaka possibly hope to do with that kind of power?"

"I don't know that either, although something tells me we'll have the opportunity to speak to him tomorrow at Teito Tower."

Minato was half way out the door when he did a double take. "Wait! You're actually planning on going with us?"

The redheaded genius felt beads of sweat running down her forehead. "It's not like he's giving me much of a choice. I don't have any reason to distrust your mother, but Minaka is a different story altogether. Hopefully this promise of forgiveness isn't some kind of trick."

"I promise not to let anything happened to you." He replied, causing her to look up in surprise. Minato remained completely undaunted by her reaction. "After what happened to Musubi at the bridge, I promised myself I wouldn't let anything else hurt the people I care about. I'll stake my own life on that."

"Thank you, Minato…" she muttered quietly, realizing just how right she had been to choose him as her Ashikabi.

Matsu looked upon her Ashikabi with deep admiration, a stark comparison to her normally perverted antics. She watched him go with a smile and a wave as he closed the hidden door behind him, leaving her alone once again. The resident hacker had been so impressed by the sense of devotion in his eyes, that she had forgotten her original intentions to force herself onto him once the serious talk was over. Even though her eyes, those last few words had been worth losing a chance to seduce him.

As Minato headed downstairs to rejoin the others, he was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Dreading another threatening e-mail from MBI, he was pleasantly surprised to find a very familiar number appear on the screen. This quickly turned to dread when he remembered how long it had been since the last time they had spoken, but at the same time he was excited to hear from her again.

"What's up big bro?" his sister's voice came from the other end of the line. "It's been a long time since the last time we saw each other, so I figured I'd give you a buzz."

"Oh, hey Yukari. I'm rally sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but things have been a little crazy for me lately."

"You better have a good excuse for ignoring me the last few months!" she added with a note of childish hostility. She exhaled in frustration, but her voice became sly and seductive when she spoke again. "Oh, I get it now… You've been having too much fun with Musubi to bother with other people, right?"

"What… No!" he sputtered, tripping over her words and almost dropping the phone. He forced back a blush, silently glad she couldn't see him. 'It's not like that! She and I were just friends!"

His sister answered with a chorus of laughter. "I was just kidding around, big bro. No need to act like a virgin."

Minato sweat-dropped with a dark expression. "Yeah, okay." He shook his head to get it out of the gutter. "So what've you been up to lately?"

"Oh, this and that? I was accepted into that girl's university and settled into my apartment just fine. Enough about me and my boring life… Why haven't you gotten a chance to call me lately?"

"There were a lot of reasons, although I'd rather not have to relive all the details."

"Trust me, I know what you mean. So tell me, how's Musubi doing these days?" she couldn't see, but on the other end of the line her brother frowned deeply, looking heavily distraught by the real answer. After a few moments of silence, she quickly lost her patience. "Hello! You there? I'm gonna hang up on you! Answer me you jerk!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I just spaced out." He replied half-heartedly, his voice betraying signs of misery.

Although some people would mistake her for insensitive, the younger Sahashi was surprisingly in tune with her brother's emotions. "Look, I'm sorry if I bit your head off just now. If something happened between you guys, I guess it's none of my business."

"There's been some major changes going on lately to put it simply. I'm just having some trouble dealing with it." He summed up the situation while trying not to lie again.

She could tell there was something deeper going on, but kept it to herself for now. "Just to let you know, I just called because it's been kinda boring around my place lately. Do you mind if I pop down to Maison Izumo to hang out with you tomorrow morning."

Minato paled at the thought as he imagined his sister's reaction to his group of Sekirei. The game was supposed to be a giant secret, and he knew how it would look if his sister saw him being smothered by several beautiful women without knowing the full circumstances. She had always admired him so much, and the idea of her being disgusted by his new living arrangements sent a jolt of panic through the boy's heart.

"Will you quit spacing out!" she screamed into the mouthpiece, causing him to come back to life.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something important." He quickly decided to divert the topic instead. "The truth is, I've got a job interview in the afternoon so I won't be able to meet up with you then. How about we meet at that station in the north tomorrow morning, instead? We can catch up and have breakfast together."

Yukari shrugged with a cheerful expression. "Sounds good to me! Say 8:00 tomorrow morning?"

"That's pretty good for me… I guess we'll see each other then, Yukari."

"Okay, bye!" Several miles across the city, she hung up her phone and pocketed it, using her foot to kick the crotch of a thuggish man that had been unfortunate enough to hit on her while she was talking to her beloved older brother.

As Minato put away his own cell, two familiar women emerged from the stairwell beside him. Yume smiled as she caught sight of her new Ashikabi while the water Sekirei followed along at a brisk pace. "Something gong on?" he asked nervously.

"We just finished cleaning the kitchen, and Tsukiumi was wondering where you were. I saw you and Matsu come up here earlier."

"What were thee doing alone in the company of the shameless wench?" the blonde interrogated, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Thou didst not engage any activities that thy one true wife would consider irreparable or untoward?

The black-haired Ashikabi stepped back, nervously waving his hands protectively in front of himself. "I swear it was nothing like that! I just had some stuff about MBI to talk to her about. That was all!"

"I saw you put your phone away on the way up here. I don't mean to be rude, but it wouldn't be to much to ask who it was, would it?" Yume asked with a bashful expression.

Minato exhaled a held, looking glad that the other Sekirei hadn't drenched him a second ago. "I was actually talking to my sister earlier." He looked at the floor, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "She asked me about Musubi, but I couldn't tell her the truth for obvious reasons."

"Oh… I apologize…" Number 08 looked away with a hurt expression, suddenly feeling the pain still coursing through his heart. She admired him for taking it with such a strong façade, but he couldn't hide his emotions from his Sekirei, especially one as emotionally connected as her.

Tsukiumi felt the same sadness course through her own body due to the loss of her friend, but her mind was else ware right now. "So, Musubi met thy sister in the past." She reasoned with a slightly hurt look. "Tell me, why have I never made her acquaintance?"

"It actually happened before I met you, and I haven't seen her since." He replied, causing her ire to decrease somewhat. "Having breakfast with her tomorrow will be the first time I've actually seen her in person for months now."

"Really!?" Tsukiumi's expression lit up suddenly. "Perhaps thou wouldst not be opposed to my presence, in case we are to encounter an emergency situation in which my talents would be most necessary."

Minato shook his head. "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea."

She reached forward and seized him by the front of his shirt. "What dost thou mean by that?" she bit out aggressively. "Not only does this new position in MBI make thee a target for enemies, but tis most improper that thy sister had met Musubi, but not thy real wife!"

"I think it's a good idea." Yume added kindly, her response surprising both of the others.

"Yukari doesn't know what happened to Musubi, and she can't know about the Sekirei Plan!" he reasoned with a panicked expression. "How on Earth do I explain everything to her?"

"Thou shalt deal! Hold thy head up high, hide thy fear, and call me wife!"

The ronin imagined his sister's disgusted expression and suddenly felt nauseous. "That's a bad idea on several different levels."

"I will make her acquaintance whether you desire it or not! Tis only proper… Am I clear?" she shouted in his face, causing him to cringe violently.

"Sure! Whatever you say!" he screamed out, looking thoroughly defeated.

Tsukiumi nodded with a satisfied smile. "Very good. I shall prepare for tomorrow morning with the utmost priority." She turned and left to return to her own room, leaving her Ashikabi with Yume once more.

Number 08 waited quietly as the blonde woman closed the door, glancing between Sekirei and Ashikabi with a confused expression. Sauntering up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. "I know you love your Sekirei, but why do you let everyone push you around like that?"

Minato shook his head with a tired half-smile. "I saw the writing on the wall. Since she wasn't planning on listening to me either way, there's no point in arguing for nothing."

"One of the reasons why I also fell in love with you is because you care more for the feelings of others than you do your own." She wrapped her arms around him with a warm expression before gently pulling away. "Just remember not to sell yourself short, though. Your opinions do matter, and I hope one day you come to realize that."

Her words struck him dumb for a moment, but before he could say anything else, Yume was already walking in the opposite direction. "Wait!" he reached out to her.

"Yes…" she replied, innocently glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks for being honest with me… I really appreciate it." He smiled back at her.

The reborn Sekirei gazed lovingly at her new Ashikabi, silently resisting the urge to kiss him. "You're much stronger and smarter than you give yourself credit for. Remember, we Sekirei are not the only ones who must learn to spread their wings and fly."

With this, she headed back downstairs, leaving him standing alone in the hall. He pondered her words as they echoed through his mind, causing him to gaze out the window into the everlasting sky. Minato wondered what she met by saying he needed to fly, but the idea of taking hold of his life and gaining control over his world seemed to stick. Taking a deep breath, he caught sight of the full moon looming over Maison Izumo, wondering if he could ever be as majestic and free.

Meanwhile…

"The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Uzume stared lovingly at her Ashikabi, the fragile girl's smile bringing her some much-needed joy.

Chiho cringed slightly as the pain of her disease resurfaced again, but she refused to let such a trivial thing overcome her happiness. The Sekirei sitting beside her bed was the only person she had left in her life after being abandoned by her relatives, and she treasured every moment that they spent together. Uzume loved seeing her in high spirits and often made humorous costumes to wear for her Ashikabi, each one producing the desired results. She was such a wonderful girl at heart that it seemed like a waste knowing fate had doomed her to such a painful existence.

She let out a small cough, causing her Sekirei to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Are you doing okay?" Uzume smiled lovingly, gently cradling the smaller girl's form. "Just remember that I'm right here if you need anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine… Sorry you had to have someone like me as an Ashikabi."

"Don't say something so awful. Out of everyone that could've been my Ashikabi, I've never met someone as awesome as you. I chose this of my own free will, so never forget that!"

The sick girl couldn't help but smile again, but her frown returned only moments later. "I'm still sorry. There's not much I can do for you as a partner, being stuck in the hospital like this. The doctors say there's no way to stop the infection from spreading."

She guided Chiho's head back to her pillow and embraced the young girl. "Don't give up hope like that. I guarantee you'll be fine, and we'll both live together for a good long time."

"You don't need to talk to me like a kid… Thanks to you, this doesn't feel like such a bad thing after all. I've learned to be thankful for every moment of happiness life gives me."

Uzume tightened her embrace, a deep warmth spreading through her entire body she returned it. "That's one of the many things I've come to love about you." She lovingly whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Although both girls wished that the moment could last forever, a beeping sound issued from the phone as Uzume's hip, forcing her to answer it. She glanced at the surface and pressed a button, revealing a text message from an all-too-familiar source. Her hands cringed in anger, but she quickly worked to hide all signs of displeasure and forced a smile into place.

"Is something wrong?" Chiho questioned with a look of concern.

"Nothing at all, I just have some business to attend to somewhere else." The busty woman replied cheerfully, the bright smile barely reaching her eyes. "It looks like visiting hours are over, so I should probably take a hike now. I'll be back as soon as possible, so take care!"

The two girls hugged one last time before Uzume left the room, her expression darkening once the door was tightly shut between them. It had been such a perfect night so far, yet a certain someone had saw fit to ruin what little time she was allowed to spend with her Ashikabi. She found it sickening to do work for such an unscrupulous group of people, but the hospital in question was owned and operated by a major pharmaceutical company, and Uzume saw it best to keep them satisfied so long as Chiho was around.

Her posture remained strangely somber and aloof compared to her usual cheerful demeanor, and it seemed to repel to hospital staff as they passed her in the halls. She didn't look particularly angry, but at the same time her demeanor gave off the impression that someone had just shot a puppy before her eyes. As she stepped into the lobby of the medical facility, a man was already waiting for her. He had a slim average build and wore a black suit with a white undershirt and yellow tie. His hair was dark and slightly messy, but the square spectacles on his face gave him a touch of class.

"Good to see you got my message, Number 10." The man greeted her with an empty smile.

"What is it that you want, Kakizaki?" she cut through his idle pleasantries in a bitter voice while refusing to meet his eyes.

He dispensed with the artificial cheer and straightened his glasses in a scholarly manner. "I just wanted to discuss some recent events with you in place of Mr. Higa. You don't mind, do you?"

Uzume quickly caught onto what he was going to say. "If you're talking about the battle on the bridge, it had nothing to do with me. The objective was to terminate Sekirei Number 95, so there shouldn't be any problems concerning what happened that…"

"Higa's orders were for you to eliminate Number 95, and yet rumor has it that the veiled Sekirei was partially responsible for her escape." He interrupted with a disapproving expression. "Would you care to explain yourself, or shall I count this as a betrayal of trust?"

"The objective was to eliminate Kuno and her Ashikabi from the Sekirei Plan. Allowing the escape to happen accomplished that objective just fine. I don't see why your master has a problem, especially since the end result was the same!"

Kakizaki grimaced, but his neutral tone remained the same. "That is not for you to decide. Your specific orders were to kill the Sekireis on Higa's list, not save them from harm. I was sent here to warn you that we won't be tolerating any more of this misbehavior of the sort, should you allow sentimentality to affect your performance in the future."

"I don't see what the big deal is?" she protested with a weary expression.

"Higa demands nothing less than the utmost obedience from those in his employ. Before you answer me, I implore you realize that the arrangements we've made can easily be unmade." The busty Sekirei's eyes widened in fear, her body freezing like a statue for a second or two. "It appears you remember the deal, then?"

"I do whatever Higa says, so long as he provides the necessary medical care for Chiho."

"Precisely…" the secretary replied with the tiniest of nods "If you place one toe out of line in the future, we can make life quite difficult for you both. You wouldn't want to risk the life or your beloved Ashikabi, now would you?"

"No…" She stated robotically, her spirit broken at last.

Kakizaki thumbed handed her a sheet or paper and smiled arrogantly. "Your new list of potential targets has been compiled. This time, get the job done right, or not at all."

Uzume bit back a scowl as she accepted the document, her head drooping as she read some of the names. "I… I will not fail."

"Good to see you understand, Number 10." Higa's personal assistant straightened his glasses one more time and made his exit through the lobby door, leaving behind a high distraught Sekirei. Satisfied that the message had been delivered, he took out his phone and dialed, his face becoming suddenly serious. "Yes, hello, this is Kakizaki… Connect me to Mr. Higa."

Note to Readers: I feel like I'm really slacking off lately, so sorry about that. I hope this makes up for it, and I hope I can get another update up really soon. A special thanks to anyone who reviewed my story! Speaking of which, I'm also glad for the reactions that I got out of Takami's character, considering I'm not her biggest fan either for a lot of the reasons you guys seemed to point out. Just to let you know I have been reading your reviews, and they've been a big help in keeping me going on this story.

Keep 'em coming! I welcome any contributions, comments, or ideas that you guys may have. Ideas are always great because I love when people give me material I can work with later. Any thoughts about what's going on, drop them by. Also, if you want to see any specific characters or events, just describe it and I'll see what I can do. Until next time, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue enjoying my story in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, or any characters, major concepts, or logos associated with the series. This fan story is made for fun, not profit.

Minato walked the streets with Tsukiumi by his side, trying to look as casual as possible despite the attention his companion was receiving from bystanders. Although his flock of Sekirei tended to attract a lot of notice due to their stunning beauty and amazing proportions, he hadn't quite gotten used to the stares from other men. At times like this it made him feel inadequate standing alongside such beautiful women when he had no particularly special qualities himself. Strange as it sounded, Minato couldn't help but assume that most people were thinking this whenever they saw him in public.

It would have been an understatement to say he was nervous, although it had more to do with his sister than anything else. Yukari had never met any of his Sekirei except for Musubi, but the idea of explaining what happened to her along with the water woman's tendency to introduce herself as his wife, made him dread the encounter. He had tried talking Tsukiumi into staying at Maison Izumo this morning, but her ensuing protests quickly silenced his feeble resistance, and in the end he felt there was no choice but to let her have her way.

She noticed his look of discomfort, her connection allowing her to sense his feelings. "Dost thou find my presence cumbersome, Minato?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm just a little nervous about you meeting my sister. You have a tendency to be kinda intimidating, and Yukari has a bad habit of saying some things that can hit a little close to home."

"Naturally I hope to make a good impression, so thou needst not be concerned with that." She folded her arms, her thorny expression growing. "Even if thou refuses to call me wife in front of thy sister, you will still acknowledge me as lover. Dost thou understand my meaning?"

Minato sighed exasperatedly before nodding in reluctant acceptance. "We'll stick with girlfriend for the time being. The last thing I want to do is get her asking questions that might lead the conversation towards stuff about the Sekirei Plan. It's supposed to be a secret, after all?"

"The last thing I would want to do is put thee in danger. Very well… The question I venture to ask is why wouldst thou be so afraid of telling thy sister about our relationship?" She replied, barely hiding a spark of irritation behind her gaze. "Sure thou art not ashamed of thy wives, least of all thy real wife."

"It's not that at all." He replied with an apologetic look. "It's not normal for a guy to have five beautiful girls living with him at the same time. I'm even more scared imagining what she would say if she found out about Kuu."

"This time I shall hold my tongue, but know that thy sister will have to learn the truth eventually. If not, the consequences will be all the more dire, this I can personally testify."

Minato smiled with a look of relief, her reassurance calming his nerves. "Thanks Tsukiumi, I really appreciate what you're willing to go through for me."

She dismissed the notion with a snobbish gesture. "I would put my life on the line for thee. This is nothing." The blonde sighed before running a hand down her clothing. "Still, I do not know why thou seemed so adamant towards me wearing these. My dress would have sufficed for an outing such as this, would it not?"

The water-user pondering the black tank top and tight fitting white pants she had been given for the outing. Although she had worn him down during their brief talk about coming on this little excursion, he had insisted she wear something a little less revealing for the encounter in an attempt to appear more like an ordinary person. Sekirei were known for wearing an interesting assortment of clothes and outfits, so he had lent her some of the clothes that had originally been purchased for Musubi.

"I figured a more casual look would make things a little less awkward for a date." He stated with a hauntingly innocent blush.

Tsukiumi felt heat rising into her cheeks, but quickly hid it behind her ever-present scowl. "These rags make me feel like some kind of servant girl, and I do not relish the lack of sleeves or simple design." She turned around, her long pigtails swaying in the breeze. "Still, I suppose the coloring could be worse. After all, it matches that of my dress, and is certainly less undignifying than that maid outfit Uzume talked me into wearing."

Minato felt his eyes settling on the blonde, noticing again just how cute she was. Even while dressed in ordinary clothing with her hair tied, he couldn't help but see her radiant beauty shine through. The calm expression on her normally tense face was endearing, and the more casual choice of garb somehow made her seem less intimidating than usual. Tsukiumi eyed her clothing for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh, her pronounced scowl causing several ogling men to divert their eyes and scamper away.

She watched the passersby leave with a disgusted look before turning back around, only to see that her proclaimed husband was staring at her in a similar yet much less disturbing manner. "What art thou staring at?" she burst out, causing him to jump a little.

"Nothing!" he replied with a nervous twitch, subconscious taking a step back from her. "I just couldn't help but notice how nice you look today."

Tsukiumi turned her head to hide her smile as if afraid to display weakness in is presence. "Thou needst not be so hesitant about complimenting thy wife. I thank thee nonetheless, but perhaps later would be a better time. I believe we have an appointment to keep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed with an awkward smile, turning his head embarrassedly before resuming the lead.

The two walked together for several minutes in silence, both with their own share of thoughts on what had just happened. Tsukiumi cursed herself for displaying such soft-headedness in front of her husband, while Minato was still dwelling on his own feelings. Even when enduring her temper tantrums, she made him feel like safe and warm on the inside, like she would shield him from the evils of the world with her own embrace. He received the same feelings from Musubi, although her feelings were usually imparted in a much more open manner while for Tsukiumi it was the occasional smile and act of kindness peeking out from her rough exterior that gave off the impression of her love. While they were all very different, all five were his Sekirei, after all.

As they neared the destination, Minato caught sight of his sister standing on the corner with someone he did not recognize. He was unable to tell whether her companion was a boy or girl, but the lack of curves and short hair seemed to indicate the former. Despite possessing a slim figure, the boy's facial features were soft and delicate like those of a girl. The pale skin, light hair, and bright blue eyes stood out in a crowd, making him difficult to miss.

Yukari waved as she noticed her brother approaching, her face alive with a pleasant smile. "Hey big bro, glad to see you made it this time!"

"I know what you mean. It's actually been a while since the two of us just hung out." He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, giving his sister a nervous smile. "Just so you know, I wasn't trying to avoid you. A ton of stuff came up, and I've been going through a lot lately."

"Trust me, you have no idea." She replied with an exaggerated sigh, her smile returning moments later. She reached over her shoulder and seemed to scoop the boy from earlier out of thin air. "Anyway, I'm glad you managed to come. There's somebody important I've been meaning to introduce you too."

He welcomingly extended a hand, the pretty boy hesitantly accepting his shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Minato Sahashi, Yukari's older brother."

"I'm her friend, Shiina." He replied sheepishly, his gaze turned towards the ground. Truthfully the young Sekirei had no experience dealing with family situations, and it was making him feel oddly self-conscious.

Tsukiumi stepped forward assertively, her action surprising the others. "While we are on the matter of greetings, perhaps you would care to introduce me to thy sister?"

Minato swallowed his nerves and quickly worked to regain his composure. "Oh yeah, this is my sister, Yukari and her friend Shiina." He gestured towards them quickly before switching his attention back to the blonde Sekirei. "This is my friend, Tsukiumi."

"Lover would be a more appropriate term." She added quickly, a shy blush filling her cheeks.

The black-haired teen waved his hands frantically. "We haven't actually done it yet!" He blurted out with a note of panic, his own face turning an even deeper red before he tried to rationalize things again. "She's my new girlfriend!"

She eyed the new woman pensively before raising her eyebrow. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that things didn't work out between you and Musubi?" The younger Sahashi slid around the blonde woman's back and cupped her chest from behind, the sudden action shocking her so much that she couldn't respond. Yukari squeezed twice before winking at her sibling. "Hmmm… Not quite as nice as your last girlfriend, but I definitely approve!"

"Remove thy hands from my bosom posthaste!" Tsukiumi shoved her away, looking conflicted by her desire to leave a good first impression, and her instinct to hit her with a water blast.

"Apparently she's a little uptight, too." Yukari casually rested her hands on her hips, not even sparing a glance at the seething Sekirei. She pulled her brother into a playful headlock while rustling his hair. "So, care to explain how you ended up with grouchy Goldilocks, or do I have to force the truth out of you?"

Minato stood back up, taking a moment to crack his neck back into place while trying his best to come up with a reasonable explanation. He was never a very good liar, so at times like this he preferred blending the truth in to make things easier. "A while ago I had some dreams about meeting a beautiful girl somewhere in the city. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and the next day we met in the streets."

His sister shrugged off the idea as they walked down the sidewalk. "When you put it that way, it sounds like some kind of mega sappy love story."

Tsukiumi followed alongside the siblings with Shiina in tow, both Sekirei too busy watching the interaction to properly notice each other. "I would highly appreciate it if thou would not speak of our love like that."

"It's nothing against you." She responded absent-mindedly. "The truth is, I was just wondering what happened to my brother's previous girlfriend."

The water Sekirei exhaled slowly, looking slightly insecure at the thought. "Art thou trying to imply that Musubi was better than me?"

Her Ashikabi turned around, wrapping a hand around her shoulder. "Neither of us said anything like that. You're all just as special to me."

"What do you mean by you all!? Do you have a harem waiting for you back home, or have you just gone through that many relationships since my last visit?"

"Neither of those things!" Minato replied with a spasm-like jump, beads of sweat dripping rapidly down his face. He quickly tried to remedy the situation, but at this point his mind was screaming for a way out. "You might say that Tsukiumi and Musubi were friends around the time we all met."

Yukari placed a finger to her lower lip as she tried to sort out the details. "So basically you dumped Musubi for blondie, and that's why you guys aren't together anymore?"

"Please don't make this any more complicated than it already is!" he pleaded, now driven halfway between depression and exasperation. "Things didn't work out because Musubi had to go away. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

"Still, it's pretty gutsy of you to date your girlfriend's friend shortly after she breaks it off with you. I had no idea my big brother was such a perverted player!"

"I am not a pervert… Or a player!" Minato shouted defensively, the display causing several people walking by to stare for a moment. The conversation had slowly worn away at his mental stamina, and he was beginning to feel depressed.

Yukari noticed her brother's look of anguish and felt suddenly guilty for pushing the envelope this far. She stared off into the sky for a moment or two, silently watching a pair of birds fly close to each other before moving in opposite directions. She glanced back over at her older siblings, whose expression gave off the impression that he had just been slapped in the face several times with a frying pan. It was now clear to her that the greeting they shared moments ago was only Minato trying to put on a strong front.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that stuff I said before." She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-step. She straightened up, trying to look as casual as possible despite the encroaching heat in her cheeks. "I don't know everything that happened between you and Musubi, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Yukari…" he looked up at her with a forced half-smile, his sister's gesture bringing him some much-needed comfort. Due to her obnoxious and often aggressive nature, he often found her difficult to deal with, but in moments like this he could tell she was really trying.

Yukari couldn't help but grin sheepishly, satisfied with the results of her gesture. "Well, now that we've got that taken care of, maybe we should pick up something to eat!" she turned back at their two companions. "What do you guys say?"

"That sounds really nice." Shiina added with a casual nod.

Tsukiumi took a few steps forward before wrapping around her Ashikabi's arm. "I believe we have far more important things to worry about, if thou dost understand my meaning?" she gave his limb a gentle tug, earning a quick but stern nod from her self-proclaimed husband.

"I hate to pry into your business again, but what the Hell is she talking about?" she grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him eagerly. "You wouldn't be trying to hide some secret love affair from your sister, would you?"

"No, of course not!" he answered frantically, taking a break to flatten the wrinkles in his collar.

Minato felt his mind racing for a moment in an attempt to come up with a viable answer that wouldn't violate his contract with MBI. At the very least he was grateful that Tsukiumi wasn't answering either, which gave him a second longer to toss something together. Considering their recent dealings with Minaka, he decided that bending the truth while leaving out certain details would be easy, so long as he didn't bait his sister with any juicy information. If he gave her too much, she wouldn't leave him alone until he spilled his guts.

"Earth to Minato! Anybody home?" she called out, gently waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry for spacing out like that." He replied a little too quickly, prompting her to raise an eyebrow. The dark-haired ronin swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat before regaining his previous composure. "I know we were originally supposed to hang out today, but there's some errands I needed to run today that I forgot about until just now."

"That's a likely story." She rolled her eyes with an angry pout suddenly leaning forward so that she was right in his face. "If you think you're gonna ditch me today, I'll take out your spine, turn it into a pretzel, and make you swallow it!"

Shiina tugged at the male Ashikabi's sleeve, causing him to look back at the younger boy. "I was just wondering… Has Yukari always been like this?"

"Since we were kids…" Minato replied nervously, a bead of sweat appearing on his temple.

Tsukiumi stepped in front of them, her serious demeanor melted away to reveal a large vein throbbing. "You'll have to go through me first if you wish to do harm to my husband!" she blurted out, only realizing her mistake moments later.

"Did she say husband!?" Yukari shook her head with a confused expression, the sudden shock jarring her out of her previously aggressive state.

The water Sekirei fought back to the urge to confirm something that was fact in her eyes. "Tis something I hope that hast slipped out. It is only natural that any person enters into a romantic relationship in order to find one's life mate. Would you not agree?" she replied in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Her Ashikabi held his breath, but Yukari merely sighed in acceptance. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She grabbed her own Sekirei and kissed his forehead like a small child, immediately catching her brother's attention. "Isn't that right, Shiina."

"I guess so…" He looked away bashfully, having not expected her to display her affection in the open. Despite this, he did not push her away or ask her to stop the embrace.

Minato's eyes began sliding back and forth anxiously as he heard people talking about them. He was well aware of his sister's love of younger attractive boys, but it had also been a source of discomfort for him when they were still living at home together for several reasons. A woman like Tsukiumi attracted enough attention on her own, but his sister's public displays of affection weren't exactly helping them blend in with the crowd either.

"Um, maybe we should keep moving." He suggested eagerly, snapping them out of the trance.

Yukari glanced at her watch and nodded. "I guess you're right." She replied with a puzzled expression. As the group continued their leisurely walk through town, she released Shiina's hand and hung back to walk beside her brother. "So Minato, you were talking about running some errands earlier, right? Anything specific you have in mind?"

"Oh, right." The ronin gave his forehead a light tap as if berating himself. "I was applying for a job today and was planning on buying something nice to wear for the occasion. You see, the suit I wore for High School graduation doesn't fit anymore."

She poked him in the stomach, causing him to recoil slightly. "That's what you get for living off of fast food and convenience store bentos. I swear, you're gonna ruin your health eating that crap all the time. That's what you get for not being able to cook."

"The last time I checked, you weren't exactly a master chef." He retaliated playfully.

"That's beside the point!" she quipped, gently massaging the back of her right shoulder. "All I'm saying is just because you suck at cooking, doesn't mean you have an excuse for killing yourself with junk food."

"I've actually lost a little bit of weight over the last few months due to this hectic lifestyle. Don't get me wrong… The landlady's an excellent cook, but she sometimes confiscates my meals whenever the other tenants misbehave or something goes wrong around the house. It's really not fair, since I don't usually do anything wrong."

"What!? You just bring me to this lady and I'll straighten her out for ya!"

Minato shivered slightly at the thought of Miya's demonic visage looming over them, a nervous laugh escaping his lips moments later. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd much rather you didn't."

"If you say so." His younger sister rested her hands on the back of her head, leaning back slightly as they walked along. "So, what exactly are you looking to buy this time around? I think you'd look really good in a tux or something fancy like that!"

He paled at the thought of wearing something so over-the-top and blatantly old-fashioned. "I'm not going to a school dance."

"It really depends on your price range. There are some nice shops around here for professionally made clothing, but a lot of it's pretty expensive. Mom will go ballistic if she finds out you maxed out her credit cards again."

The older sibling reached into his pocket, pulling out a small stack of yen. "This is pretty much all I've got until this job starts paying. I don't think it'll be enough, unless I'm buying used clothes for a monkey." He added gloomily.

"Cheer up. I'm willing to spot you some bills if you can't pay. Of course, you'll still have to pay me back at a 50% interest rate." She replied, looking slightly guilty when he started to moan. "Chill out, I was kidding about that last part."

Tsukiumi quickened her pace again to catch up to the others, her sudden intrusion diverting their attention. "Why not just use the card that your employers provided for living expenses? That should more than suffice if you cannot pay yourself."

"Maybe, but I don't think they would approve of me using it before working my first day."

"Nonsense! If nice clothing is a requirement for the job, then it will not be beyond the limitations of your agreement if the company pays for them!"

Yukari placed her hands behind her back and relaxed her shoulders before turning to face her brother. "I thought you said you were just applying for the job? Why would they reimburse you with a credit card before you even started?"

"You might say I'm already a shoe-in for this position." he added in, quickly covering the small inconsistency in his story.

His sister looked stupefied and suspicious at the same time. "Wait a minute… You're saying a high school graduate with no job who isn't even attending college yet is automatically qualified for a job with a corporation rich enough to issue a company credit card." Her gaze suddenly intensified. "No offense big bro, but that makes about as much sense as a snowy day in Hell! I mean: You failed the university entrance exam twice for God's sake!"

Minato almost landed on his face a she said this last part. Normally he would be bothered that she mentioned this blunder, but trying to concoct another cover story was more important at the moment. "Well… I… You see… … I…" he stumbled over his words. "You might say I just happened to meet someone who had some friends in high places, and I…"

"Sounds like you saved the life of a wealthy mob-man and got a job working for the Yakuza." She stated bluntly, her words eliciting an awkward look from her brother.

Her brother tensed up as he imagined the scenario for himself, although he was horrified to admit that the situation he had found himself in recently was probably even worse. His new employer was probably more dangerous than an army of gangsters, and about ten times a smart. Although his sister's guess had been way off, the danger level was still very much the same.

Yukari eyed him like a hawk inspecting its prey, but seeing her brother's pleading eyes made her stop. "I'll go ahead and buy your story this time, although you're gonna have to come clean sooner or later." she shrugged with acceptance. "Either way, you better tell mom if something bad's going on. If you hide anything from her and she finds out, it'll be ten times worse."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He answered with a frown, having already endured their mother's verbal abuse once in response to the current situation.

"So, what exactly did your new bosses give you to spend? We should probably check the limit"

Minato reached into his wallet, pulling out the credit card that the MBI staff had given to him the previous day. "Truthfully things have been so hectic the last few days that I haven't really looked into it yet. What do you make of it?"

In no time at all Yukari snatched it from of his hands, her eyes practically turning into gold coins on the spot. "Is this a platinum credit card!?"

"What difference would the color make?" Tsukiumi interjected with indifference.

"Sheesh, and I thought blonde stereotypes were just a bunch of crap." she handed it back to her brother with a slightly jealous expression.

The liquid elemental sneered with a note of irritation. "Art thou trying to insult me, sister?"

Yukari folded her arms with a look of amusement. "C'mon blondie, even you can't be that ignorant. Do you have any idea what kind of things you can buy with a piece of plastic like this!?" she turned to her sibling. "Whoever it is you're working for must be freaking loaded."

"That's probably an understatement." He replied, looking surprisingly unfazed by the new development. Minato had never been a big spender when it came time to buying clothes, and even less when it came time to frivolities and luxuries.

The teenage girl quickly grabbed her brother by the wrist before steering him in the opposite direction. "So, where are we going?" he asked suddenly.

She winked at him. "There's a store downtown I've always wanted to go into, and you're my ticket inside!"

Minato sweat dropped again as he tried to guess what she was up to. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he muttered, knowing that arguing was pointless right now.

After a few more minutes of forced marching, Yukari lead the others into a posh clothing store known for serving only the finest clientele. Minato wasn't surprised that his sister had thought of coming into a place like this, especially since half of the price tags in the window included enough digits to be a zip code without even counting the decimals. The group's rather ordinary appearance seemed to stick out among the store's regular customers.

As they took a few more steps into the store, a young woman wearing an expensive-looking top, designer label hat, lizard-skin pants, and onyx boots approached the group. She was roughly Tsukiumi's height with shoulder-length light brown hair and a slightly tan complexion. A pair of golden bracelets around her left wrist completed her look, the simple name tag around her neck signifying that despite her appearance, she was also a store employee. She walked with a certain swag in her step, placing one hand on her hip as she stopped in front of the group.

The manager wore a disappointed expression half hidden behind a fake smile. She doubted that they could even afford anything in the store, let alone buy anything, which did nothing for the business. "Excuse me, but may I help you kids with something?"

Tsukiumi stepped up the woman with an equally distasteful look. "Minato is looking to purchase some fine clothing for his new job. Would care to accommodate us now, or should we look for somebody else in the vicinity?"

"That really depends on how much you are willing to spend. If you give me an estimated price range, I can properly advise you."

Minato reached into his pocket, pulling out his cash. "I'm a little short on cash right now, so maybe we should start with something on the lower end."

The saleswoman's expression dropped ever so slightly, but she remained courteous nonetheless. "I'm sorry we can't be of assistance at those prices. We don't carry any clothing within your price range. However, there is a lovely department store down the street owned by the same company as our boutique. I'm sure they will be happy to…"

"Treat us like dirty peasants, will you!?" Tsukiumi snapped irritably, causing her Ashikabi to panic a little on the inside.

Before she could do anything else, Yukari took control of the situation. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to kick us out!" She snatched her brother's new credit card out of his pocket, before dangling it directly in the manager's face. "As you can see, price is no object for a man like my big bro."

Although their host was taken aback by her rude gesture, she quickly bowed her head to Minato respectfully. "I'm incredibly sorry for what I said earlier. If you'll come with me, I'll see if we can find something acceptable."

"Thank you very much." He returned the bow, waiting a moment before following the woman. Yukari flashed him a satisfied smirk, but her brother merely shook his head. "You know I was trying to avoid using the credit card, right?"

"Screw that! They gave it to you for a reason." She leaned closer to him, placing a hand in front of her mouth. "Besides, I had to shut her up somehow. That lady was trying to throw us out, and I really can't stand people like that!"

"No husband of mine will be spoken down to by anyone, least of all some common shop clerk wearing reptile skin." The water Sekirei added with a stiff nod.

Minato sighed as they stepped into another part of the store; silently glad that Yukari's new friend wasn't as loud or assertive as the girls. Overall the kid seemed to be rather shy and reserved, yet also kind and agreeable. In a way the young ronin was reminded of himself, although Shiina was undoubtedly cuter and more endearing. The boy also had a feminine grace that made Minato think of Kagari back at Maison Izumo, but he just assumed it was a strange coincidence. As he stepped into the open, they entered an area where a number of expensive suits on display on the surrounding mannequins.

"Please feel free to take your time and choose whatever you like." The saleswoman bowed again before gesturing to her right. "The changing rooms are right over there if you would like to use them, and if you need any more assistance, please feel free to ask someone on the staff."

Minato returned her gesture in kind. "Thanks again, ma'am."

"Don't call us, we'll call you." Yukari replied dismissively, shooing the woman away without even sparing a glance in her direction. "Let's get started, shall we?" She straightened up cheerfully before plunging into a nearby rack.

"If you insist." He began looking through a small selection of suits, the tags on some of them bearing the names of big name designers. Although the prices were unlisted, he knew that they were bound to be enormous. "Hey, I think I found something…"

"You never had an eye for clothing, big bro. Just leave this to your dear sweet sister." Yukari said before seemingly materializing beside him with a stack of things she had pulled out already.

She began roughly piling several articles of clothing into her brother's arms, causing him to wobble around dangerously. "Are you sure this is a good idea." He stumbled once before regaining his footing, no longer able to see above the stack. "I mean, won't the manager be mad that you're making such a mess?"

"We're the customers, so who cares?" she replied thoughtlessly before cracking another smile.

Shiina watched his Ashikabi's brother with a look of pity before taking half of the stack from him. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh, thanks a bunch!" Minato replied, earning a pleasant smile from the younger boy.

"Do not forget me as well!" Tsukiumi stepped out from behind another rack, carrying with her some of her own selections. "These should suit thee nicely at any rate."

Yukari tapped her foot on the floor, bringing the gathering under he control. "All right guys… Now comes the fun part where my big brother has to try on everything and show us how handsome he looks!"

He took one look at the stack and groaned quietly, trying to remain as cheerful as possible. "Looks like this could take a little longer than I was hoping…"

Minato simply did as he was told and went into the dressing room, emerging countless times wearing several different suits that the girls had picked out for him. He was never a big fan of shopping for clothes and usually preferred casual wear to anything fancy, but the circumstances along with his sister had forced him to deal with it today. So far is she had turned down every outfit she had picked thus far, making him wonder if she had some kind of sick obsession with dressing him up like a plaything. The thought made him cringe, but he decided to ignore it.

Minato's face paled as he reached for the next outfit, vaguely recognizing it as the one that Tsukiumi had brought to him earlier. It was rather strange that the store even carried something like this, but he guessed it was more for ceremonial purposes than practical use. Despite his reservations Knowing what would happen if he refused to even try it out, he slipped the material over his shoulders and stepped into the open, his cheeks quickly turning red with embarrassment.

The water Sekirei stood up with a rare smile, her hands resting proudly against her flawlessly shapely hips. "There now, isn't that an excellent look for you, Minato?"

"I guess you could say that… Although, it is a little bit old-fashioned, don't you think?"

Yukari let out a stifled laugh before letting the rest go. "Tell me about it." She made a mocking gesture. "Well that's not what I was expecting, but maybe you could've pulled that look off about five centuries ago."

"I think he looks more handsome than ever." Tsukiumi spoke, folding her arms adamantly.

The dark-haired man was standing in a fancy kimono, a gold ornament in his hair and a sword sheath strapped to the sash. They came here looking for business suits for his new job, but instead he was standing in front of them looking like an extra from an old samurai movie. The clothes were made out of fine materials, but at the moment he was dressed more like a feudal lord from the history books than a businessman.

"Guess I should have expected this." He moaned with a shred of humor. The blonde Sekirei was known for using archaisms in her pattern of speech. It made sense, but he still hadn't guessed that her taste in men's clothes would also be on the older side.

She noticed his expression and stopped smiling. "Is there something wrong, Minato?"

"Nothing really, I was just hoping for something more modern to wear. This type of kimono is more like something you'd wear to a festival or a historical reenactment."

"Oh, well that is quite all right." Tsukiumi acknowledged her mistake, before leaning in so that they were literally standing eye-to-eye. "You do like it, am I right?"

The young Ashikabi smiled at her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Of course I do." He began awkwardly. "I would like anything that you girls would get for me. So long as you had me in mind, it's the special thought that counts."

"Minato…" she whispered, their faces slowly moving closer together.

His sister waved her hand between them, shaking her head in disgust. "Ugh, barf! No offense, but I would really appreciate it if you guys waited until you were alone before doing that!"

"Well, I… I wasn't going to…" he stammered, his eyes begging the blonde Sekirei for help.

"Pardon me!" Tsukiumi scooted backwards while biting her lower lip. She cursed herself for showing such soft emotions where everyone could see, her ironclad pride severely damaged by the tender moment. Their eyes met again, but they were quickly interrupted once more.

"Enough lovey dovey stuff for now… This is seriously beginning to bug me." Yukari stated bluntly before shoving another outfit into her brother's hands, using both of hers to shove him back into the dressing room.

"Okay!" he blurted out, only to be silenced by the sound of the door slamming in his face.

When her brother was out of sight she exhaled deeply, casually running a hand through her hair. She glanced back at Shiina who had remained relatively quiet before diverting her attention to the blonde. "So your name was Tsukiumi, right?"

"Indeed…" She replied impassively before looking over at her future sister-in-law. After waiting a moment, the ensuing silence resulting in aggressive scowl. "I know that thou intends to speak to me more. Answer now or remain silent, I care not which you choose."

"Just chill out. There's no need to be so uptight all the time." Yukari glanced down at her own feet before returning the blonde woman's gaze. "So Tsukiumi, Minato said you and Musubi were friends earlier. Is it really true?"

"There are some things that he would rather not speak of, but he spoke the truth to you regarding my relationship with Musubi. Indeed, she was a very dear friend to me."

Despite her usual bluntness, the dark-haired girl was far from stupid. She knew from the note of tenderness in Tsukiumi's voice that they must have been close. The way they had spoken about Musubi during this encounter was strange, almost like the girl was dead, but she Yukari was not heartless enough to force to issue of the girl's possible death, but at the same time, she couldn't help but ask the question that had been burning inside her for the last hour.

"If you two were friends, then why would you date my brother as soon as Musubi left?"

Tsukiumi's expression softened somewhat. "You might say she and I were competing for Minato's heart long before she disappeared. Indeed, she was both my greatest rival and most valued friend."

The female Ashikabi looked up at her. "Sounds like everyone's taking it rough. Is she really? You know… Dead?"

Before either of them could resume the uncomfortable subject, the sound of the dressing room door caught the girls' attention. Both were rendered speechless as Minato greeted them, now dressed in clothes that both complimented and enhanced his handsome features. He wore a dark blue suit, matching pants, and a cream white undershirt visible in the upper opening of the jacket. His outfit also had black leather shoes and elegant cufflinks, further accentuating his gentlemanly quality, and a red tie around his neck competed the outfit.

Minato scratched his head with a bashful expression before asking. "So how do I look?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were a wealthy millionaire walking the streets in that getup. Stick with that look today and you'll be able to get any job. That is so long as you don't open your mouth." His sister joked, earning a light-hearted chortle from her Sekirei.

"I much preferred my own selection, but this will suffice for now." Tsukiumi tilted her head with an angry expression, her gesture at odds with the redness in her cheeks.

Yukari began prodding her in the side with a teasing smile. "C'mon Miss Knockers, you know I picked out a better outfit. Just make it easy on yourself and admit it!"

The water Sekirei kept her mouth closed in a tight line as the other girl kept nudging her, a large vein throbbing on her forehead. Biting back her irritation, she took a step forward to avoid the continued poking. "Thy sister has chosen well, Minato. Thou dost appear very noble and handsome as ever… I wholeheartedly approve." She acknowledged with a stiff nod.

"Glad to hear it." Minato exhaled wearily, glad to be finished for the moment.

He went back into the dressing room and changed back into his normal clothes, the suit draped around his right arm. By the time he returned to the others they were busy handing over the remaining clothes to store employees while exchanging pleasantries. Watching Tsukiumi dressed in casual clothing and acting so normal brought about that familiar warm sensation in the young Ashikabi's chest. At times like this she seemed so charming and approachable, reminding him exactly why she had become such an important person in his life.

The water Sekirei sudden stepped in front of him with an angry pout. "Dost thou seek to mock me by ogling with such a weak expression?" she quipped, instantly snapping him out of his daze.

"Not at all!" he spoke quickly, raising his hands on instinct. "I was just happy at how great today's been going!"

"Tis true, thy sister and her friend have been pleasant as well." She agreed, looking away with a slightly apologetic expression.

"You're not so bad yourself, blondie." Yukari interjected, her sudden appearance surprising them both. She spun around on her heel with a cheerful expression before walking on the opposite direction. "Anyway, I'm gonna wait outside with Shiina while you pay for that outfit."

"Sure, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." He watched the others leave before turning to Tsukiumi. "You can with them if you want. I'll only be a minute."

"It is a wife's duty to stay by her husband's side, is it not? And besides, I would feel safer if at least one of us was with you at all times in case of an unexpected encounter. Considering the nature of this game, a potential enemy could be waiting in plain sight."

"I get it, but I'd prefer if you didn't talk about this in public." He whispered back before carrying his purchase to the front counter. He rang the bell, quickly catching the attention of the cashier. "Excuse me, I would like to pay for these items."

The woman turned around, revealing the face of the manager from earlier. "Of course, sir." She replied courteously before typing some numbers into the keypad. She looked highly amused by his purchase, recognizing the expensive purchase as one of their finest items. "You have quite an exquisite taste for such a young man."

"I appreciate the compliment, although it was my sister and friends who picked out this one."

Minato felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the total, his eyes widening slightly as she punched in the rest of the items. His total bill increased exponentially with each keystroke, revealing a higher total than he had ever spent in one location in his entire life. The saleswoman seemed unaware of his shock as she neatly folded the articles of clothing, gently tucking each finely made garment into a bag bearing the store's designer logo. Once everything was in place, she tapped the screen and smiled back at him.

"How will you be paying." She asked out of formality, knowing full well the answer.

The dark-haired ronin suddenly felt a pang of regret for letting his sister talk him into shopping at this store, his hand quaking slightly as he withdrew the company credit card from his pocket. He extended his arm slowly as he wondered what his mother would have to say about this, a small tug of war taking place as the manager attempted to pry the card from his frozen fingers. After completing the purchase, she returned it along with a receipt, which he nervously signed in a shaky penmanship.

"Thank you very much for your purchase. Please come again soon, Mr. Sahashi."

"I'll keep that in mind." Minato scratched his cheek with an awkward smile, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't be making a return trip. He had no interest in trying on large amounts of clothing again so soon. As the pair exited the store, he could saw his sister whispering excitedly to her friend. "So guys, you ready to pick up something to eat, now?"

Yukari glanced at her cellphone. "It's a little late now for breakfast, but why not? I haven't eaten anything all morning. What about you, Shiina?"

"It sounds like a good idea. Is there anything the rest of you would like specifically?"

"I don't know… What about you, big bro?" she turned to him with a shrug.

In that moment Tsukiumi realized just how long they had spent inside the store, causing her to instinctively look up at the large clock face on Teito Tower. Before her Ashikabi could say anything else, she cupped a hand over his mouth, ignoring his mumbles. "I am afraid we must decline this invitation."

Minato struggled for a moment before finding his voice. "Wait!? What was that, now?"

She pulled him closer causing him to blush again, but she did her best to ignore this. "We have an appointment, or have your forgotten? I feel it wise that we return to Maison Izumo soon."

Her words had a profound effect on the young Ashikabi, who sputtered as he saw the numbers on his watch. Minato shook his head to clear it before nodding his agreement. "I'm sorry to have to run off like this, but I need to meet with some people from work pretty soon."

"Whatever… I guess we took longer here than I thought." she answered with disappointment lacing her tone. Reaching over, she took Shiina by the arm and led him away, sparing a tiny wave as they departed the scene. "I guess we'll have to do lunch another time. See ya!"

"It was very nice meeting you both." The male Sekirei called back, quickening his pace to avoid being dragged away by his partner.

"So long." He waved to the duo, watching quietly until they had passed out of sight.

Tsukiumi exhaled as if releasing a large amount of pent-up stress, although her opinion was mixed at worst. "I suppose they were pleasant enough, though the small boy was rather quiet. Even so, I admit his company was preferred to the antics of thy younger sister."

"She can be a little extreme sometimes, but I don't fault her for it. Having met my mom, you already know what the women in my family can be like."

"Do not take this for an insult, but I never would have guessed that such ill traits would persist within the females of thy family." She grimaced as if something had left a bad taste in her mouth. "Of course I could have done without that woman placing her hands upon my bosom. Had it been anyone else, I might not have responded with such civility."

"Believe it or not, Yukari did that same thing to Musubi when they first met. I care a lot for my sister, but there are times when I really don't understand what she's thinking."

The water wielder folded her arms. "Tis simple enough to understand, my husband." She considered the notion for a second before coming to an interesting realization. "Although I remember Musubi once grabbed hold of my breasts under the claim that someone had done the same to her in the past. Now I know the truth."

"It's about time we get back home and see how the others are doing." Minato held out an arm to her. "You ready to go?"

"Of course." she hesitated for a moment before wrapping her hand around his arm, trying hard to maintain her cold mask of indifference as they proceeded towards the train station.

Later at Izumo Inn…

Matsu lugged a large bag out of her room, heaving it over her shoulders with some difficulty. Since MBI had so much advanced technology at its disposal she had opted not to take all of her equipment along, but her load was still considerably large. She had taken a number of electronic devices along with some of her own inventions, the gadgets cushioned by the few outfits she had packed in the luggage. She had very few outfits for such an attractive girl, but she rarely had need of such things and it wasn't so easy to leave the house when a bounty was on her head.

She continued struggling for another minute before reaching the stairs. Her intelligence was a very important and irreplaceable tool, but there were rare moments when Matsu wished she had been born with the immense physical strength gifted to many of her brethren. She lost her footing for a moment upon reaching the stairs, barely stopping her laundry from littering the ground as the suitcase snapped open.

A piece of clothing bearing the Sekirei symbol was hanging out of the side prompting her to stuff it back in. It had been years since she wore her old Discipline Squad uniform, but the red-haired genius had kept it hidden in the back of her closet for over decade now. The garment reminded her of simpler days before the S-Plan was changed from a harmless research program into a cruel tournament, a fact that still didn't sit well the members of the First Generation.

Lost in her thoughts of the past, she jumped when a hand settled on her left shoulder. "Yikes!"

"I'm so sorry for startling you just now." Musubi's voice rang out from behind her.

"Oh Yume, it's just you." Matsu smiled awkwardly while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I saw you struggling with that package and was going to ask if you needed any help."

The redhead returned her sincerity. "I'm doing all right. Even we brain-type Sekirei need a chance to exercise our bodies rather than just our minds! Besides, you're already carrying that giant sack of stuff from Minato's room."

Yume swept her words aside. "Nonsense, let me help you with those!" Without even asking for permission, she took the bags from Matsu, moving the larger sack from her right shoulder to the left as she grasped both the smaller cases with one hand.

Matsu found the display slightly amusing. "Sheesh… Sometimes I forget how much power you combat-type Sekirei have. I'm betting you could press a mountain if you really wanted."

"Maybe a house, but not a mountain." The other woman replied half-joking, giving the bags a gentle toss and catching them as if they were packed with feathers. She started down the stairs, turning her head slightly to glimpse the other woman. "So, are you done packing your stuff yet?"

"More or less… I don't own much aside from my equipment, nor do I plan on taking everything with me. That would just be nuts!"

Yume's expression suddenly became more serious, the thoughtfulness looking out of place on Musubi's innocent face. "You plan on keeping everything here as a precautionary measure, in case something troublesome happens during our stay at Teito Tower. Am I right?"

Matsu blinked once before straightening her glasses, causing the light to shine off of the lenses in a menacing fashion. "At times like this it becomes painstakingly obvious that you and Musubi are very different people." She surmised with a clever smirk. "Nothing gets past your eyes, does it, Number 08?"

"You might say I've always had a knack for figuring things out. Can't be head of the Discipline Squad without having some deductive skills, can you?"

"I suppose not." The redhead agreed as they proceeded into the downstairs hall.

Miya was casually sweeping off the stairs while Kuu was stuffing her toys into a small bag that they had provided her with earlier. Aside from a few identical white dresses, the youngest Sekirei had only a limited number of possessions. Minato had used his limited income to buy two stuffed animals, some crayons, coloring books, a set of pajamas, and a few pots for growing plants. The selection was limited, but she deeply treasured everything that he gave to her.

Kazehana remained seated at the table, a bottle of premium sake held loosely in her hands. She took a long swig from the container and exhaled with a satisfied sound, her breath laced heavily with the scent of alcohol.

Matsu sniffed the air before wafting away the scent of booze. "How many times have I told you, you're gonna ruin your health drinking like a fish."

"My, aren't we being a hypocrite today. I recall last night you joined me for a few drinks."

"And I'm still regretting it…" The genius rubbed her head softly, earning a small laugh from the other Sekirei. She could only sigh in response, but seeing the wind Sekirei relaxing at a time like this was enough to grab her focus. "Wait!? Are you intending on staying here, or do you just have nothing to pack?"

"Well I tried to nab some extra bottles from the kitchen earlier, but Miya caught me."

The landlady let out a giggle. "You mustn't take what doesn't belong to you, Kazehana. That is one of the cardinal rules here at Maison Izumo, especially when you try to steal my good sake without asking. You're lucky I was feeling generous to let you have the one in your hand."

Kazehana shook her bottle with a laid back smile. "I'm sure we would've paid you back eventually. I know the poor guy's still behind on the rent, but we should be able to reimburse you with how much the new job pays."

"Don't sound so happy." Matsu replied with an unusually serious look. "You know what it's like being under Minaka's foot all the time, and despite this generous offer, I doubt he's forgiven us for abandoning MBI years ago. This job is bound to be Hell, and he'll probably go out of the way to make it that way for us."

"Speak for yourself, Miss Hentai-glasses… Thoughts of my old love be forever happy." She added dreamily.

"Saying something like that while stuck in our position… You've really been hitting the sauce!" Number 02 had always held contempt for the other woman's drinking problem, although the tension was making the feelings worse than usual.

The wind Sekirei stood up, her grace undeterred by the influence. "Speaking of packing, you'll never guess how many outfits I received from Uzume this morning!"

Yume smiled with a cheerful expression. "Really, that's a bit of a surprise. I saw her heading off by herself earlier today."

Matsu stroked her chin thoughtfully. "She had a ton of costumes in her closet, and she made them for someone else. Why would she suddenly give them all to you?"

"She said she was going to be absent for a while and didn't have any use of the clothes anymore. Strange, but at least she left behind an entire wardrobe for me. Saves a lot of time and money, if you know what I mean."

"Are you planning on taking all of it with you?" Number 08 questioned innocently.

Kazehana dismissed the worry with a wave her hand. "Don't worry about that! While you were out on errands this morning the guys from MBI showed up with a truck in case we had anything big to move. I had them box and transport all of Uzume's clothes to Teito Tower so we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Glad to hear everything went well." A familiar voice replied. The door slid open, revealing Minato and Tsukiumi. "So, is everybody ready for this?"

Yume walked up to him, quietly resisting the urge to embrace her new Ashikabi. "Hey Minato, I'm glad to see you made it in time. The limousine should be here in less than an hour, and the rest of us are all packed."

"I already collected my possessions before this morning. I should go upstairs and retrieve them." The water Sekirei stepped past the others, her serious tone doing little to conceal the spring in her step. She seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood, and the effect was not lost on the others.

Matsu waited until she was out of earshot. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you guys had a good time on your date."

"Well she was looking forward to meeting my sister, Yukari." The first part of the meeting played itself in his mind, causing him to blush. "Although I'm not sure she was entirely happy with the way things went at first."

"I heard you talking on the phone yesterday. Your sister sounds like a real hard-ass."

"So now that Miss Panty-flash had her turn, do I get you next?" Kazehana wrapped an arm around her Ashikabi's shoulder with a seductive smile, causing him to quiver slightly. "I promise I'll be gentle with you the first time… If you know what I mean?"

Minato swallowed nervously, stepping sideways to add some distance between them. "Maybe we should wait a little longer for that!"

She began slowly inching back towards him. "Why wait? It's not like MBI has any rules against deepening the bonds between Sekirei and Ashikabi."

Miya brought a hand down between them in a quick chopping motion, the force of the wind from her movement pushing them apart. "I understand you guys are ready to move, but please be patient. I may not be able to exert any control over your actions while not under this roof, but please refrain from illicit sexual activity until then."

"Yeah, sure thing Miya!" Kazehana sunk backwards as a familiar demonic visage materialized above their heads, the others quickly copying her gesture.

An awkward silence permeated the room, but the youngest of their group recovered first. "How come I don't get a date with big brother." Kusano pouted with an adorable expression, gently tugging the older girl's outfit.

Miya bent over with a motherly expression while wagging her finger. "You're still a little young for something like that, Kuu. Do your best to enjoy your childhood while it lasts."

The sound of footsteps filled their ears as Tsukiumi returned, carrying her own luggage in her left hand. "Thou art only a child, Kusano! Surely my husband would not be so lowly, foul, and overtly despicable as to touch thee in such a manner!"

"Can you guys please stop that? You're making me sound like some kind of pervert!" he begged.

The youngest Sekirei balled her tiny fists. "No fair hogging him all the time, mean lady!"

"What!? Having common sense and faith in thy husband does not make a person mean!"

Yume raised her hands an in attempt toe calm the others. "C'mon guys, there's no need to get angry at each other. Let's just agree to disagree."

"So we are lectured by the intruder in our lives!" Tsukiumi barked without thinking.

The other woman opened her mouth to say something, but found herself unable to properly answer. She clutched her heart for a moment before turning her gaze towards the ground, doing her best to remain silent as she slumped from the room. The other watched her with looks of pity, but their Ashikabi stepped in front of her, holding out his arms. Unable to think of anything else to do, he took a step forward and embraced her on instinct, the woman melting in his arms.

"Minato… Why!?" she spoke, her heart skipping a beat.

He backed away with a confused expression, looking almost ashamed of himself. "Well, I… I don't really know?" he hesitated for a moment before turning to the rather surprised crowd of girls. "Look, I don't want any of you to speak to Yume like that again! She saved Musubi's life, and as far as I'm concerned, she's just as much my Sekirei as anyone else!"

The water Sekirei closed her eyes solemnly for a moment before slowly facing Number 08. "I apologize to you for allowing something so careless to slip out." She turned to her Ashikabi, "And to you as well, Minato."

Miya watched them like a mother would their own children. She placed a hand to her cheek and couldn't help smile. "You know, I'm going to miss having you guys around here." She relaxed her shoulders. "I truly mean that."

The young ronin smiled. "Thanks Miya! We'll never forget all you've done for us."

"Tell me about it." Matsu added, knowing full well that she wouldn't have survived MBI's hunt without help from the landlady.

Kazehana set down an empty bottle, her seductive demeanor evaporating in favor of a more diplomatic tone. "Well now that everything's been cleared up, we should probably get going." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the black limo pulled up the street, a loud echoing from it seconds later. "Something tells me they don't want to wait."

Tsukiumi grabbed her bag and followed the wind-user to the door. "I thank thee for all of the training you provided Musubi and myself." She bowed to the landlady one last time. "Were she here with us now, I am certain Number 88 would say the same."

"Bye bye, Miya!" Kusano waved happily before following the water Sekirei.

Matsu followed suit. "We'll keep in touch." She lowered her voice significantly. "Just make sure to keep all of my equipment in working condition while we're gone."

"It was very nice meeting you. Thanks for taking such good care of everyone." Yume heaved the remaining bags over her shoulders and went after the others.

Minato was the last person to leave, but as he stood on the threshold, he found it hard to step back through the door. "I can't thank you enough for giving us a place to live when we needed it. Musubi and I probably would've ended up living on the streets if we hadn't crash-landed here that night."

"You are quite welcome." Miya stepped past him, gently seizing the boy's wrist from behind without turning to face him. "I don't know what kind of game Minaka is playing… Just be careful from this point on."

She released her grip, allowing him to step through. "Of course…" he agreed.

Once they were outside, the crew piled into the limousine with Yume loading what remained of their luggage into the rather spacious trunk. Miya waved casually from the door of Maison Izumo, her other hand resting on the handle of her broomstick. As the car pulled away from her property, the inn's most elusive resident couldn't help but watch them depart from his place on the building's roof.

Garbed in his Sekirei clothing, Sekirei 06 tugged the side of his facemask and closed his eyes, allowing the gentle breeze to caress his androgynous features. Homura felt a burning sensation course through his body as the car took off down the road, his hands instinctively grasping at his chest. He did his best to ignore the agony, refusing to give in to the sensation or longing that had been a constant for several weeks.

"Maybe now, this pain will finally stop." He muttered to himself before forcing one of Matsu's extra strength painkillers into his mouth.

He cringed slightly before jumping to another rooftop to begin the daily rounds. The redheaded genius had mixed several batches of medicine to alleviate the horrible sensation, but as time wore on the effects were lasting for short periods of time. He scowled remembering Matsu's advice the previous week about finding an Ashikabi. The idea of giving himself to anybody disgusted him, especially when that person was another man.

Back in the limousine, Matsu waited until the others were engaged in conversation before gently nudging her Ashikabi. "Hey Minato…"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked somewhat nervously, half expecting her to spring something kinky or perverted on him at any moment.

The brain-type Sekirei reached into her pocket, pulling out a metal box. She cracked the side open so that only he could see, causing her Ashikabi's eyes to widen in understanding. Before he could say anything else, she slipped the package into his pocket. "Protect it with your life." She muttered with a deathly serious expression, earning the tiniest of nods from him.

Note to Readers: This took a while to write, but someone reminded dropped a reminder to me that got me thinking about this story again. Thanks to whoever that was (although I would have appreciated it much more if he/she hadn't posted it as review to another one of my stories). Hope you guys liked this chapter. As usual, I'm sorry for any typos or spelling or grammar errors, but I still write the story late at night when I'm tired and more likely to miss stuff.

As for the events this chapter… I'm not a fan of Minato's sister, but she is going to play a role in this story later on, more so than she did in the actual story. I was thinking of writing her to show more of her negative qualities, but admittedly she does act relatively nice around her brother. I also took note of someone who told me a while back that Tsukiumi should act a little more tame, and this time she spent alone with Minato seemed like the perfect opportunity to show her more reserved side.

I'm still welcoming any contributions, criticisms, comments, or ideas that you guys want to give, just no flames please. If you liked some aspect of the story please feel free to tell me so I know where I'm doing well! Also, ideas were still welcome because my story idea is still only a skeleton, so-to-speak, at this point in development. If you would like to see something happen, I'll be happy to take it into consideration.

Until next time, thanks for reading! Don't forget to keep reviewing; the motivation helps me want to get you material faster. Hopefully I'll be able to get you the next chapter more quickly.


End file.
